


Las princesas malditas.

by Pez_Genial



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Español | Spanish, F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pez_Genial/pseuds/Pez_Genial
Summary: Tres hijas del rey, las tres con gran uso de la magia, caerán víctimas de una maldición cada una. Pero no son las únicas… (Fuertemente basado en el juego/novela audiovisual de Cinderella Phenomenon).
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 1





	1. Introducción

Tic, toc, tic…

Blossom torció sus labios a la par que avanzaba incómodamente. ¿Por qué le habían escondido su espada? No importaba del todo, del frío que emanaba de sus palmas trató de atacar a la princesa en vuelo. Esta chica, una de cabellos entre cobrizos con tonos más castaño pelirrojo, volteó de una risotada burlona pero fina; alzando la varita de su lado y repeliendo el ataque para mandarlo como espejo reflejado a su enemiga.

¿Nombre de la chica?

Blossom Marie Utonium. *

¿Ocupación? Princesa santa y heroína del pueblo. ¿Ocupación  _ ahora mismo _ ? Derrotar a una… princesa enemiga se podría decir.

—¡Princesa! —la llamó de un grito.

_ Princesa _ se llamaba la joven. Poco hablar de una arrogante mimada… le dieron varias oportunidades, ¡pero importunar este baile era inconcebible!

—¡Calla, plebe! ¡Con esta varita no puedes usar magia contra mí! —aclamó con una victoria demasiado pronta—. ¡Ahora yo me quedaré con su reino también! Sin ustedes, ¿¡dónde no alabarán al reinado Morbucks!?

—¡Eso no va a suce…!

Una risotada proveniente de la de cabellos rizados le hizo tambalear en sus pies. ¿Qué? No, Blossom nunca temblaría por Princesa de ninguna forma. Volteó hacia abajo y notó que el tacón de su calzado se había roto.

Desinteresada por esto apenas lo apartó, después esos ojos de un brillo rosado alzándose con decisión a la villana. A calzas, nada grato de realeza, pero había cosas más importantes.

—¡Espera allí, Morbucks!

Antes de que se cerraran las puertas del balcón al que había salido es que en aquel tacón rosado se vieron estelas diminutas de brillo.

¿La causa?

Todo había empezado esa mañana…

* * *

Quince años. Eso se oía tan lejano hace unas semanas, pero hoy… hoy llegaba el día. De forma relajada se fue sentando, un poco se hizo para atrás para recargar su espalda en la cabecilla de la gran cama en la que dormía y talló sus ojos con una sonrisa.

—Hoy es el día —suspiró, contrario a su alegre expresión—. Tres, dos, uno…

—¡Blossoooom!

Casi derrapando entró una figura que simulaba una estela azul celeste. Aunque eso era un engaño al ojo, realmente sólo era su hermanita usando cierta magia de velocidad y el tono de ese esponjoso camisón. Su puerta ya estaba abierta como lo pidió a su sirvienta favorita, como ve, y se estiró con los ojos cerrados mientras que esa rubia daba saltitos en su habitación.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bubbles.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Blossom! ¡Es nuestro cumpleaños!

—Lo sé.

Rió mientras agitaba con suavidad cabello, cual cascada de lava este abandonó sus hombros y cayó hacia su espalda, Blossom estirando sus pies y parándose para caer en el abrazo de su hermana.

—¿Pasaste por Buttercup? —una ceja alzó—. Le advertí que durmiera temprano, pero…

—Me aventó una almohada en la cara —respondió—. ¿Creo que tiene sueño?

—Es Buttercup, siempre tiene sueño.

Terminó de estirar sus brazos, las puntas de sus dedos de los pies cazaron sin ver por las pantuflas, acercándose a la suavidad de su tela y colocándolas.

Caminó con el suave rebote de las colectas doradas llamando su mirada una y otra vez por cada saltito, permitió que sus pupilas resbalaran y cayeran a los costados a donde varias figuras las saludaban cabizbajas.

La pelirroja sonrió un poco más, eso junto con el resplandor de la dentadura de su hermana que la imitó, los empleados entonces elevaron la cabeza y respondieron el gesto.

Ella caminó hacia una persona exactamente.

—¿Señorita Keane?

La mujer de ojos azules y manos juntas al frente del pasillo se volteó.

—Feliz cumpleaños niñas.

—¡Gracias, señorita Keane! —contestaron al unísono. Después de eso es Blossom quien tomó la palabra—. ¿Ya despertaron a la  _ bella durmiente _ ?

—Oh, no. No, no —abatió el aire suavemente con su mano—. No queríamos amargarle el cumpleaños.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas cómplices, luego una palmadita en el hombro por parte de Blossom a su mentora y niñera principal.

—Tendremos el honor.

Salió una risita por parte de la más chica y se dirigieron al otro gran cuarto a su izquierda. Tirada en la puerta un pequeño cartel de madera que decía “no pasar”, cosa que claro ignoraron y pisaron sobre eso en lo que ambas colocaban manos en la puerta y la abrían delicadamente. Dentro estaba una temblorosa mucama, seguro que vio el golpe a Bubbles con la almohada antes de que fuera por ella, así que la calmó en negar y asegurarle que estaba bien se retirara.

—Oh, espere —pidió—. Puede dejarme la jarra.

Mientras la joven le entregaba la jarra, de nuevo la menor de las hermanas preparaba su garganta. Parecía que acomodaba su entonar con suaves masajes a su cuello, hummeando con gusto.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Blossom.

Le respondió con un asentir.

—Una, dos…

—¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BUTTERC…!!!

Una agresiva mano asomó de forma siniestra por bajo de las sábanas y cazó en ágil movimiento la almohada más cercana, pero antes que pudiera actuar en la coronilla de su tapada cabeza cayó un chorro de agua. ¡Y santos cielos, el agua estaba HELADA!

—¿¡Cuál es su problema!?

—Hora de despertar —la hermana de mirada rosácea se sentó junto a ella y apartó la jarra—. Tenías mortificados a todos allá afuera, podrías parecer un cadáver.

—¡Además que es nuestro cumpleaños, un día precioso! ¡Tenemos que estar juntas desde la mañana!

—Déjenme ser —masculló casi torturada. Sólo se detuvo de tratar de taparse otra vez por lo húmedo de sus cobijas ahora—. ¡Ugh!

En queja la chica, que finalmente se asomaba y eran cabellos oscuros totalmente despeinados a primera vista, sacó el lima entrecerrado de sueño y empezó a aventar cosas como queja.

—Qué madura —Blossom rodó los ojos.

Indicó con una mano al sirviente de la puerta que no se preocupara y bajó de la cama de su hermana para levantar todo lo que desacomodaba. Mientras, la del azul camisón saltaba en la dormilona.

—Ambas, arriba. ¿Cómo es que me tienen a mí limpiando por ustedes?

Aunque ella es la que se ofreció, detalle mínimo. Mientras Bubbles reía y jalaba de Buttercup, quien se estaba dejando a final de todo.

—Oh, perdónanos, pobre Cenicienta —se burló a garganta seca, relamiendo inútilmente—. Dame lo que queda de esa jarra.

—¿Qué creen que nos digan? ¿Creen que en nuestro baile de presentación esté mucha gente?

—Bueno,  _ sí _ que somos las princesas del reino, así que es un poco obvio …

Una vez que tuvo la jarra en sus manos, bruscamente la morena se lo dejó caer en toda la boca. Mientras eso sucedía empezaban a dejar la habitación.

—Buenos días, chicas.

Frente de ellas el hombre más importante en sus vidas. Todas sonrieron, algunas más dormidas tardaron más que otras, pero al final fueron recibidas igualmente en su abrazo.

—Buenos días, papá.

* * *

—Señorita Keane, ¿está segura? —preguntó mientras estaba acomodando mejor su tiara entre cabellos pelirrojos—. Es realmente lujoso. ¡Y vaya que es lindo! Pero…

—Blossom —su niñera le dejó las manos en los hombros mientras la veía con un cariño gigante al espejo. Como si tuviera una joya preciada frente suya—. Tú estás acostumbrada a lujos, no es eso.

—Es que usted…

—Me lo pude permitir. ¿Qué hemos dicho de ser agradecidas nada más?

En respuesta arqueó su ceja. Esa no era exactamente la lección…

—Oh, cielos. Palabra equivocada. ¿Qué hemos dicho de no mirar por sobre los demás?

Ahora sí que dio en el clavo. Abochornada, la princesa perdió un poco la rectitud y se encogió en hombros, encorvando con vergüenza.

—Perdone, señorita Keane. Muchas gracias.

—Así me gusta.

Terminó de arreglar unas trenzas disimuladas en cabello cadmio de la joven y las ajustó apretadas junto de su coleta alta, aquella adornada con un elegante lazo rojo, el caer de esta pasando entre sus dedos mientras se inclinaba a susurrarle:

—Floreciste preciosa, princesa Blossom.

Provocó que el cuarzo rosado en los ojos reluciera contra del espejo, boquiabierta y esos labios cereza apretándose para tragar saliva. La señorita Keane era como una madre para ella… así que era normal sentirse tan nerviosa por esas palabras. Seguro esperaba grandes cosas de su parte ahora que era, legalmente en la corte, una adulta. Inhaló con cuidado para voltear y sonreír a la mujer.

—Gracias.

* * *

—¡Ahá! Ajá. ¡Ojó!

—Buttercup, estás espantando a Bubbles —intervino con una palma en su muñeca—. ¿No puedes guardar esa navaja?

—No es cualquier navaja, es  _ la _ navaja —insistió—. ¡La navaja de punta de aguja que tanto quería!

—El sueño de toda chica —burló Blossom al dejarla ir.

—Tal vez para una que le gusten las armas sí, ¡y esa no soy yo! ¡Para eso, aléjala! —chilló.

—Oh, Bubbles, hermanita. ¿Le temes a la filosa? ¿Espantada? —la amenazó con un tono macabro y logró que ésta se escondiera en los hombros de la tela rosada de la mayor—. Aah, tengo que ver cómo le pondré. La acuchilladora, el aguijón, ¡la avispa negra!

—Es color plateado… —agregó asomándose de su escondite. La de cabellos carbón le apuntó con el filo y en un aire miedoso la rubia volvió a esconderse.

—Hombre, no puedo creer que el instructor me haya regalado esto. ¡El padre de Mitch es el mejor.

—Claro, después de una semana de inasistencias tenía que lucirse con su regalo —susurró, causando una queja de “aguafiestas” en respuesta.

—Blossom, vaamos, Buttercup seguro está feliz porque es el regalo de Mitch de una forma u otra.

Paró en seco para realmente levantar el arma como si el filo punzante planeara acabar con la ojizarca. Bubbles sacó un grito y corrió tan lejos como se permitió con magia, quedando al otro lado de las escaleras.

—Tonta —le gruñó—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que sólo somos amigos?

—Sabes cómo es Bubbles. ¡Y Bubbles, ten cuidado por dónde vas!

Esta seguía chillando para alejarse. Más y más, más y más. ¡No piensa dejar que la mate un arma tan rara! Entonces…

¡Pam!

Con una palma en la frente, suspiró la pelirroja de coleta mientras que ésta se movía con sus negaciones.

—Qué dije…

Poca sorpresa también por parte de la tercera hermana que parecía ignorar la situación. Mientras, la de cabellos dorados en dos onduladas coletas veía como esas mismas delineaban los brazos de su salvador, este tomándola de la cintura con firmeza. Una a la que no está acostumbrada. Tampoco era cómoda, pero… esos ojos avellana eran encantadores.

—Princesa, ¿está bien?

—Uh huh. Soy Bubbles —balbuceó.

—Eso lo sé.

—Tú eres bastante lindo.

—Gracias.

No parecían soltarse. Una mirada irritada de lima que parecía ser capaz de sacar rayos para que quemaran al joven (que por suerte no lo era), cosa que ignoraron los dos, eso hasta que la rubia respingó por una tos seca de su otra hermana, ella que la criticaba con cejas alzadas.

—¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—¿Y si le preguntas cuando te suelte? —masculló la irritada.

—No quiero romper tu cuento, pero Bubbles, si te ve nuestro padre… —susurró por su parte la del lazo.

Entonces se separó a risitas y pequeños ojitos haciendo al joven. Como si quedase encantada. Hubo un suspiro general de los otros dos labios femeninos mientras la llevaban de hombros, pero él detuvo a la mayor de un agarre antes que arrastraran a la rubia por completo.

—Por favor, esperen —pidió ese de ojos avellana en casi súplica mientras se sacaba algo del saco.

Ese agarre era muy… brusco. Casi enojado.

—Por favor, princesa Bubbles —soltó de Blossom y caminó hasta ella, abriendo lo que parecía ser una larga cajita y sacando una rosa que brillaba con estrellas azules, esa se reflejó en el celeste de la mirada de la chica y causó aún más chispas—. ¡Tome este regalo! Le compartiré mi propiedad en magia…

—Una rosa azul… —sorprendió hasta a Buttercup.

—Supongo que por  _ magia _ sobrevivió en la caja —terminó la restante.

De un salto alegre se aventó la princesa lazuli, colocándose la rosa atorada entre el amarrar de su coleta derecha y risueña acercándose a la mejilla del chico. Antes que depositara un beso en su mejilla… este sudó, interponiendo su mano.

—No aún, Bubbles.

Ella se dejó llevar con un suave asentir. Qué galante que era… vio marchar al chico mientras se despedía con una diestra voladora al cielo, de lado a lado agitándola, como si llamara a todo el mundo a ver su felicidad.

—Eugh.

—Oh, Buttercup, tú te veías idéntica con tu pequeño amor platónico por ese bandido de Ace…

—¡Fue hace años, blegh! —sacó la lengua con mueca.

La dicha que se sentía el cerebro de las tres por tener la confianza que nunca se vería tan perdida. Menos como la rubia que casi tenía corazones por ojos, apenas llamó su atención con un toque en el hombro.

—No sabes su nombre aún, Bubbles. Es peligroso.

—Estaba en el castillo, Bloss. ¡Imposible que lo sea! —provocó un murmurado, algo dudoso, afirmar de la pelirroja. Aunque la de en medio seguía frunciendo el cejo—. ¿No es esta rosa taaaaan linda?

—Pésimo regalo de cumpleaños. ¿De qué te sirve una rosa que no muere?

—Realmente no sabemos si no muere —agregó rosada—. Lo veremos luego.

La menor formó un puchero.

—Bueno, yo soy feliz con la rosa que me dio para mí.

Por qué lo decía como si fuera a provocar envidia en alguna… claro que no, la hermana mayor nunca podría sentir la necesidad que le dieran algo así. Después de eso le habían dado un precioso regalo con tacones rosados por parte de la señorita Keane.

Ambas de sus hermanas se extrañaron al verla carraspear y casi modelar sus pies mientras las llamaba de un suave pisotón, asemejado a un zapatear único.

—Bueno, vámonos. Hay muchas cosas que preparar.

* * *

Buttercup bostezó mientras se recargaba más en los tronos miniatura preparados para ellas. Más acomodada y aplastó completamente el trabajo de las criadas en ondular las puntas de su picosa cabellera negra, pero le gustaba más natural. El terciopelo verde fue su comodidad en lo que esa aburrida música deleitaba a su hermana mayor, aquella que vio de reojo y notó, a fin de cuentas, esos írises rosados que parecían admirar una escena esperada.

Aunque de nuevo, a su hermana le encantaba controlar todo esto, claro. Ladeó la cabeza con cuello hacia atrás ahora su mirada lima estaba sobre Bubbles, por su parte ésta jugueteaba con uno de los rizos de sus coletas mientras saludaba y hacía ojitos a un chico exacto entre la multitud.  _ Puaj _ , podría  _ vomitar  _ ahora mismo.

Momento perfecto para darle algo de amor.

—Pst, Bubbles.

—¿Hm?

—¿Sabes que Blossom me dijo que ese tipo la agarró como si fuera de metal? —susurró—. Menuda bestia.

—¿Oh?

Una inocente mueca se formó en la rubia.

—No creo que él lo haya hecho para importunar.

—No, sonsa, hablaba de… —contuvo el aire. Con ella no era divertido—. Olvídalo.

Suspiró y miró al trono de en medio, ese que estaba un escalón más arriba al de ellas y por eso podían hablar con tanta facilidad, se sentó sin vergüenza sobre de su respaldo y llamó la atención de la pelirroja con un abanicar.

—¿Buttercup?

—Me estoy aburriendo —quejó para sumirse en el oro del pico en el asiento—. ¿Podemos movernos ya?

—Espera un poco más, sólo… —miró a los lados—. Un poco más.

Quejó desde lo más profundo de lo garganta y se cruzó de brazos, resbalando a la demasiado elegante silla. Le gustaba ayudar, los regalos, su trabajo — pero estas responsabilidades eran inaguantables. Dejó que la música tocara, admite que el violín no le disgustaba, pero la gente se veía tan ñoña, sonriéndoles como si fueran de cristal.  _ Hey, imbécil, yo te salvé hace una semana  _ les quería gritar.

Estaba el descanso de la pieza, el maestro de orquesta levantó con cuidado un pañuelo. Apenas cuando sus hermanas aplaudieron…

—Bueh, yo me voy.

—¡Espera, aún no…!

—¡No te oigo, hermana! ¡Traigo el arpa en los oídos!

Sin cuidado se aventó del balcón donde era su sitio. ¿Por qué tan confiada? Bueno, después de todo ella tiene un don en la magia de la energía dentro del cuerpo: ¿fortalecer sus músculos y aguantar una caída? Déjaselo a ella. ¿Manejar su propias pisadas? Correcto.

Sólo cuidó que no se viera nada por debajo del vestido, advirtiendo con un:

—¡Despejen si no quieren perder un diente! —gritó.

Blossom se quedó en el barandal de cristal.

—¡Buttercup!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ahogó una risa. Corría a su sitio favorito: los jardines. Dejó atrás una suspirante pelirroja y una ojizarca de estrellas en las pupilas.

—Entonces ya podemos irnos, ¿verdad?

—Bubbles, realmente no… —masajeó su sien al hablar—. Ya que se fue Buttercup supongo que no importa. Luego me disculparé con el maestro… pero, ¿puedo decirte algo?

—¿Sí?

Enderezó su espalda para prepararse y darle una charla. Los hombros ajustó, y cuando hizo eso…

Por una de las elegantes cortinas magenta del lugar un rizado, realmente rizado, cabello que brillaba de casi escarlata a lo lejos (serían las luces del salón) se escabullía. Se fruncieron levemente sus cejas.

—Hay problemas, te diré luego —se paró de inmediato—. Bubbles.

Pero la menor se quedó confundida. ¿Era acaso una orden? ¿O una despedida cordial? Se aprendió todos los rasgos de etiqueta y es la ama de las fiestas de té, pero…

Oh. Blossom se fue.

Bueno, se asomó por el barandal y dio una sonrisita boba a ciertos ojos avellana que la esperaban ahí abajo. Avellana … realmente se veían cobrizo ahora. ¡Qué lindo! Con velocidad de su poder, tal vez hasta superando el paso de su hermana mayor y yendo al sitio contrario sin darse cuenta, bajó con el muchacho.

—¡Hola! —saludó.

—Hey.

—Hola —repitió con una risita.

—Hey —repitió él con un acento de campesino que, tal parece, no pudo ocultar más.

¿El secreto?

A Bubbles le  _ encantaban _ los chicos humildes. Supuso que como tantos príncipes en los cuentos… ¡ella le haría la historia a uno realidad! Riendo, se pegó a su brazo.

—¡Hey! —cacantureó.

* * *

_ Tic, toc, tic… _ no quiere sonar impaciente, ¿pero podría alguien callar a ese reloj? Claro, tal vez Bubbles podría si no se hubiera quedado atrás – pero suspiró. Da igual, se trataba de Princesa: equipo mejorado, pero seguía siendo Princesa.

—¿Qué? ¿Planeas usar algún tipo de magia elemental conmigo? ¡No te sirve! —lentamente la de vestido amarillo pomposo a más no poder alzó la testa, lujosa—. ¡Ahora este es tu fin!

Blossom estaba completamente segura que ella quería hacerla retroceder, algo que no se estaba dejando mientras daban vueltas y vueltas con las risas de su enemiga haciendo eco en el fondo hasta en la intemperie; tiene muy buenos pulmones, eso se lo da.

—Morbucks —empezó lentamente—. Sabes que yo y mis hermanas tenemos manejo completo de cada arma.

—Esos brazos escuálidos no me parecen ningún arma,  _ Blossom _ —escupió.  _ Mira quién habla _ —. Aunque… si te arrodillas, pensaré dejarte vivir tu cumpleaños. Hasta las doce. Soy toda una santa.

Tuvo que aguantar un refunfuñar y tan sólo pudo enseriar más su expresión, no le hizo nada de gracia. Sólo tiene que pensar, cómo, cómo…

Había algo que no probó aún, fue invocando un poco de calor, y…

—¡Apapapa! —elevó la varita. De la nada la temperatura que fue complicadamente elevando del piso hirvió toda en sus pies, algo de energía cargó el artefacto de Morbucks y atacó contra ella, estampándola contra uno de los pilares del balcón.

Eso dolió. Asomó mirada para buscar algo… los tacones que le dio la señorita Keane. Hasta ahora sintió su propia magia contraatacar hacia ella de sus pies, donde sacó la magia, o se le reflejaba el ataque. Debía ser físico.

Profundizó la vista en este. Un pobre y sólo tacón no haría nada…

Oh, pero ya sabe qué lo haría. No es para llamarla presumida pero su poder especial siempre ha sido una gran utilidad… hielo. Desde años atrás entre magias elementales todos controlaban el fuego, ¿viento? La gran mayoría, ¿tierra? Aplaudible, ¿agua? Wow, tienes tus dotes.

Pero nadie podía manejar el hielo… hasta la revelación de este poder de la primera trilliza. Desde que lo descubrió el manejo del fuego se le empezó a complicar bastante más de lo que recordaba – pero por momentos exactamente como este lo valía.

Rodó, sin importarle su vestido (cosa que le dolía muy en el fondo por las sirvientas) terminó corriendo, luego derrapando hacia atrás de Princesa. Ella la vio con espanto cuando pasó a su costado, pero al voltear se burló con una venenosa mirada.

—¿Eres tonta?

Un suave soplido salió de sus labios mientras juntaba ambos calzados, haciendo un fuerte y denso bloque de hielo. En el movimiento más calculado pero rápido que se pudo permitir, mandó volando este bloque a la cara burlona de la vestida de oro. Este chocó contra su rostro y se quebró, esperó poco para el chillido, la varita cayó entre el shock del dolor.

—No, realmente no lo soy —exhaló una vez que ella agarró dicho objeto y lo analizó. Lo siguiente una vez que no percibió un maleficio fue romperlo frente a esos ojos verdes que brillaban con amenaza de lágrimas—. Perdona, es necesario.

—Tú… Tú… ¡Eres una…!

Las siguientes palabras fueron opacadas por un fuerte retumbar de, ¿campanas?

_ Dong, dong, dong _ . ¿Ya eran las doce?

—U-una, una… ¿qué es eso?

Princesa señaló detrás de ella, entonces la del lazo disimuló un suave bufido.

—¿Crees que yo…?

—Princesa Blossom —una risueña pero molesta voz, sobre todo profunda, eran como… dos tonos a la vez. ¿Dos personas a la vez? No, la sincronía era demasiado perfecta, era como si sólo jugara con sus orejas.

—…Er —volteó a su temblorosa enemiga—. Sí, dudo mucho que tú vengas con ella.

Se enderezó. Cubrió a la de cabellos rizados con su propio cuerpo y encaró lo que eran miles de brillos rosados y flotantes, eran capaces de confundirse con las estrellas de esa noche tan obscura.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres?

—Oh, querida. Eso no importa.

El tono se fue retorciendo.

—Rompiste tu zapatilla de cristal, aquí lo que importa es quién serás tú.

¿Qué? Ella entrecerró mirar, rápidamente buscando el bloque de hielo con esos tacones… a eso se refería.

—Así que, pobre princesa, pobre princesa de hielo.

Princesa retrocedió hasta la columna y entonces Blossom se permitió dar un paso atrás.

—¿Qué serías tú sin tu porte? A menudo te haces victimizar, pobre Cenicienta. Vamos, quiero verlo.

Los brillos empezaron a invadirla. Morbucks gritó, chilló, sollozó a todo volumen detrás de ella. No esperó que la ayudara, pero no eso,  _ ve por ayuda _ … el balcón estaba cerrado. Forcejeó pero era como si el aire se tensara sobre de ella y la aprisionara, la estaba aplastando; la pelirroja gruñó levemente mientras encaraba lo que se asemejaba a dos ojos brillando en la nada, sólo juzgándola.

—Una cabeza entre las santas. Insisto, quiero verlo, ¿qué será la líder sin su corona? ¿Qué será la princesa floreciente sin su futuro?

Esas palabras. Esos tacones… era imposible que la señorita Keane… ¿no? Trató de resistir su rostro pero su cuello estaba siendo apretado. Jadeó por aire.

—¡Te quitaré todo! ¡Recuerda volver antes de las doce al baile, no dejes tus zapatillas!

Helado. Frío. Ahí lo sintió.

Clavaron algo directamente a su corazón. No podía respirar.

Dejó de hacerlo.

* * *

El sereno de la noche era gratificante para la hermana más peleadora entre las tres. Batió unos arbustos de su camino, sin pena llenó la falda de su elegante vestido llena de hojas… lo peor es que era todo verde así que le daba un estilo. Asomó tras una de las muchas estatuas del rey, entonces…

—¿Mitch? —susurró—. Hombre. ¡Mitch!

—Buttercup.

La sonrisa que la esperó le congeló la nuca, pero volvió a su cejo fruncido cuando…

—¿Viejo? —arqueó una ceja—. Instructor, ¿usted qué hace aquí? ¿Y Mi… su hijo?

—Oh, mi sangre estaba ocupado —le causó retroceder—. Así que vine en su lugar.

—Bieeeen, se ve mal.

Ella puso una distancia clara con ambas manos, restregándole sus palmas para espantarlo.

—Si está intentando lo que creo que está intentando…

—No, no, yo nunca haría eso con mi próxima hija.

—Mitch y yo sólo somos amigos —aclaró—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Quería ampliar mi regalo, te tengo una sorpresa, princesa mía. ¿Alguna vez has oído de los dragones?

Un lima neón resplandeció de par en par con sorpresa.

—¿Que si los he oído? ¡Siempre he querido patear el trasero de uno! —aporreó el aire al hablar—. ¡Son las leyendas de las leyendas!

—No te traigo mucho, pero… —el adulto se apartó y dejó un cascarón color hueso detrás de él. Uno que temblaba…

Cáscara. Ella se talló los ojos, ¿era un huevo gigante? Una macabra sonrisa por parte del calvo adulto la dejó patidifusa.

—Usted…

—Feliz cumpleaños, princesa.

La bota del instructor se movió, él sin siquiera volteando a ver, para romperlo. Entonces una desentendida cara que acababa de llegar al mundo se asomaba por la rotura, de ojos cerrados y molares inexistentes.

—Un huevo de dragón.

Lo había confirmado ante sus propios ojos. Así es que el adulto tomó pasos lentos a la princesa de verde, ella tragando saliva, ¿por qué no se podía mover? Temblaba. Pero era… era…

—Usted es un viejo loco.

De la ira.

—¿¡Piensas que mataré a una cría de dragón indefensa porque sí!?

Él pestañeó sin terminar de entender, con esa misma sonrisa estática intercambiando entre la chica que le gritonea con furia y el bebé dando su primer bostezo. De la nada la expresión del hombre ensombreció.

—Malagradecida.

—¡Te voy a mostrar malagradecida!

—No es tan indefenso como piensas —chasqueó los dedos. Entonces el bebé rompió todo de su huevo y se abalanzó contra la chica—. ¿Lista?

Ella gruñó y forcejeo, este rompió la tela transparente de su falda y dejó apenas el tul, Buttercup quería darle un codazo… pero… pero…

—¡Bastardo! —él encogió la boca en o—. ¡Sólo está asustado porque lo secuestraste de huevo para que lo matara! ¡Crécete un corazón, o un par de…!

—Lenguaje, princesa.

Tronó lengua y fue acercándose. Conforme avanzaba se veía el rojo rubí de su mirada, una sínica sonrisa extendiéndose de oreja a oreja.

—Vimos esto en una lección. “Cómo calmar a tu enemigo”.

Seguía pateando, luchaba porque no se comieran una de sus piernas pero aún así empezó a brillar sus ojos verde con rabia.

—¡No es tiempo para eso!

—La princesa que “odia ser una” pero se da todo el lujo de escaquearse de prácticas… de recibir y no agradecer…

No podía aguantar más como juguete mordisqueable. Si no lo mataba estaba bien, ¿no? Pequeña energía fue centrando hacia la punta de sus nudillos, entonces estos brillaron con luz del mismo tono que sus ojos, de un grito apartó al bebé.

—¡Cállate! —desesperada se quejó.

—Eres una malagradecida. Si te sientes tanto como alguien que no encaja, ¿por qué te aprovechas tanto?

Ella sacó el cuchillo de punta de aguja. No se callaba. Sólo tenía que espantarlo, dio un golpe a la tierra para asegurarse que la cría de dragón no se levantara, una vez tras el diminuto temblor tuvo flanco libre de su “instructor”.

—¡Te vas a pudrir en la cárcel por traficar bebés, tú…!

—¿Encarcelarás al padre de tu mejor amigo?

Buttercup cesó todo. Su caminar, el agarre en el cuchillo, algo dudosa y sin decidir se le quedó viendo.

—Es lo que pensé.

Ella apenas pestañeó y vio cómo ese cuchillo de la nada flotaba de su mano, hacía todo lo posible para ser soltado con brillos ¿rosados? ¿Blossom? Forcejeó ahora contra esa extraña magia sin pensarlo dos veces, tan sólo debe…

—Encárgate de tus responsabilidades o descansa para la eternidad, bella princesa.

Desconcertada llegó un golpe del hocico del dragón. Sus ojos se abrieron en terror frío, las venas se marcaban en sus manos, cuello y blanco de mirada. ¿Por qué? Porque la aguja del cuchillo quedó clavada en su estómago. Jadeando entre maldiciones, una mano se extendió antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

* * *

—Entonces… —ella jugueteó con sus dedos mirando por reojo al sonriente invitado a su lado—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Bueno, eso es simple —rió, volteando al tallado de las chicas. Hubo un extraño silencio en lo que sus ojos apretaba para limpiar y ver aquel número en la lujosa madera—. Quince.

—¡Justo cumplo esa edad hoy, qué cosas! —pero la princesa estaba muy ocupada riendo con ojos enchinados para notarlo.

Él extendió su mano y le acomodó aún más la rosa.  _ Ouch _ . Se supone que no tenía espinas, ¿no? ¿Por qué apretaba tanto?

—Er —empezó—. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—P…

Había pánico en esos ojos… ahora de un rojo podrido (¡que si te fijabas mucho combinaban muy bien con varios accesorios! Serían la envidia en hacer conjuntos bonitos), mientras gesticulaba con la garganta muda la continuación. Sin darse una idea la rubia ladeó cabeza con una sonrisa que se confundía más y más por el segundo.

—¿P…? —cuestionó.

—Pe… pe… pel… P-pester.

Inocente, ella asintió.

—¡Bueno, Pester y Bubbles son nombres bonitos! Me gusta mucho el mío, tú no deberías dudar del tuyo.

Él suspiró.

—Sí, sí, lo sé.

Volteó tras salvarlo. La de cabello claro pestañeó, observando la orquesta y cómo volvían a sus lugares. Preocupada miró hacia arriba… sus hermanas no estaban, Blossom seguro volvería luego.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—¡Yipes, que si quiero! —y sintió como él tomó su mano.

La jaló con tanta brusquedad a la pista y – ese hombre no sabía moverse. Le dio vueltas, él contoneo, la princesa apenas pudo seguirle la pista. Primero se extrañó pero trató de ignorarlo por esos bonitos ojos… que se iban oscureciendo cada vez que lo miraba. Aún así sus comisuras de los labios tras el temblar, formaron una sonrisa y siguió el estilo relajado de él.

—¡Hey!

Hasta las quejas de una noble. Oh, cielos.

—¡Disculpa! Pester, Pester —su mano haló—. Mejor vámonos a descansar.

—Pero si apenas empecé, ¡dales el punto que estoy aguantando su estúpida música, calidad de menos que mi…

Ay Dios.

Ella se lo llevó, una mano en sus labios tratando de pensar; su hermana mayor solía poner esa poser al pensar, ¿no? ¿O ponía la mano en la barbilla? Bubbles estaba sinceramente más espantada que sumida en pensamiento.

Le gustó en serio una bestia y su cabeza acababa de hacer  _ pop _ . Los cuentos de hadas son complicados de obtener…

Abrió las puertas de uno de los balcones y asomó sus ojos celestes sólo para admirar la sonrisa más boba que tenía su acompañante. Pero era tierno en el fondo, ahora se sentía mal.

—Esto, Pester, no sabía que tenías un temperamento —rió de nervios.

—¿Temperamento? ¿¡Qué te sucede!? No tengo ningún temperamento. Soy una criatura pacifista.

Bubbles se abrazó a sí misma con un silencio incómodo,  _ sí, claro _ . 

—En serio que fue una velada maravillosa —aseguró—. Pero como que ya me tengo que ir…

—¿Qué? ¡No te puedes ir! —él la agarró con demasiada fuerza, casi con la de su hermana Buttercup, y la jaló hacia sí.

La princesa dejó ir un chillido, ¿eh? ¿Eh? ¡Ay, no! Qué iba…

_ Bubbles, te daré un truquillo. _

Podía oír a la consejera Bellum…

_ Hay muchos hombres en esta vida que no aceptan un no por respuesta. _

Sip.

_ Sólo debes endulzarlos un poco y sacarlos de tu caso hasta que estés segura. _

Recuerda que ese consejo no le agradó a Blossom, no lo admitió, pero sabe que su hermana es orgullosa. Ni se hable de Buttercup, ella abiertamente hizo una arcada cuando repitió la enseñanza de la señorita Bellum.

Pero Bubbles le gusta ese consejo porque es lo más pacífico que hay, y ella está a salvo. A veces le da miedo estar sin sus hermanas en situaciones así, entonces…

—T-te… —aclaró su garganta—. ¡T-te prometo que te veo luego! ¿Sí?

—¡¡No, no, no, tú estas noche te tienes que quedar con Pe…!!

Antes de que acabara ella dio un saltito rápido y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—Bueeno, ¡adiosito! ¿Sí? Cuídate.

Como esperaba eso retrasó el hilo de pensamientos del de ojos  _ completamente negros _ y le dio salida para escapar de su agarre, caminando hacia la puerta–.

**PAFF** .

La puerta se cerró con brusquedad y el aire golpeó incómodamente su nariz, causándole picanzón. ¿Qué…?

—Princesa, no piensa que con un beso se puede librar, ¿no es así? —algo en esa voz para nada joven le daba un escalofrío. Se engrosaba con cada palabra, después tonando un molesto tono gangoso—. Ya que me sacó de mi maldición tenemos que casarnos.

—¿Huh?

—Quería hacerla mi propiedad de forma amable esta noche, pero viendo que no me deja de otra…

Un agudo grito resonó. Era curioso porque sonó eco aunque estaban en un balcón abierto, este con vista al bosque. ¿Se podía culpar a la chica? Frente a ella aquel guapo joven que una vez fue ya no estaba.

Era como si se lo hubiera comido un peludo hombre en ese abrir y cerrar de ojos, tal vez censurado por aquella nube de brillos verde que se disolvía al segundo.

—¡Peludito es libre!

—¡¡Ay, qué horror!! ¿¡Pester!?

Él tomó un ofendido inhalar con esa grande y fea nariz verde…

—¡Pester siempre era Peludito! Ahora que estoy libre de mi maldición podemos simplemente casarnos, y…

—¡No, no, no! —a donde esos rosados brazos trataron de retenerla la rubia rápidamente le dio la vuelta, negando repetidas veces—. ¡No quiero casarme contigo!

—¿¡No piensas darme una oportunidad!?

—¡No, a ti no! Eres…

Eres malo, más viejo que yo por mucho…

—¿Feo? ¿Ibas a decir que Peludito es feo?

—¿Uh? No, bueno —fue retrocediendo—. Eres demasiado, ¿cómo decirlo? Bestia…

_ Click _ .

¿Que fue eso?

De la nada fue tronando en su cráneo un sonido leve. Fue aumentando, más y más, hasta que algo apretó su cabeza y se… ¡se clavaba!

—¡Aah! —se retorció a sus rodillas, trató de sacarse las coletas y buscar qué le dolía tanto con desesperación—. ¡Duele!

Entre lagrimillas, el vitral que tenía hecho por ojos se asomó a la mirada de aquel enemigo suyo. Él estaba espantado también. Hasta más que ella.

Sus dedos dejó de masajearse y ahí lo vio: sangre en la punta de sus yemas. Cuando estas volvieron a su cabellera para cazar el resultante…

Espinas. La rosa azul había crecido espinas…

—¡Peludito, esto es muy cruel!

—Y-yo… ¡Yo…! —tartamudeó—. ¡Yo no sé nadaaaaa!

Cuando sus antenas terminaron de aparecer el hombre-bestia se lanzó del balcón como un sapo hacia el bosque. Pero la princesa seguía chillando y adolorida.

—Oh, la dulce, dulce, princesa Bubbles. ¿No sabes qué se siente estar en el lugar de los feos?

Esa voz le daba dolor de cabeza. Respondió con un sollozo que aguantó en su nariz, sorbiéndola entre su temblar.

—Claro. Naciste siendo un rayo de ternura en la vida de los demás… una bella que no puede entender el sitio de la bestia.

¡Ese cuento! Sintió las espinas clavarse más y le causó abrir plenamente los ojos con dolor. Brillos amarillos caían sobre de ella, la estaban bañando en una lluvia de estrellas amenazadora. Ella negó y apretó sus párpados.

—Veamos cómo te va.

* * *

* * *

Los rayos del sol la despertaron de ese horrible sueño. La hermana menor despertó con el agua fría de una encargada poniéndole una toalla en la frente, todas estaban llorando.

—¡Miren, despertó!

—¡Princesa Bubbles!

—Yo… 

Sinceramente Bubbles no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando. La empleada castaña le sisseó con suavidad, acariciando su cabello.

—Princesa, no le tenemos buenas noticias —empezó—. Ayer en el baile la encontramos desmayada…

Bailes… ¡Ew! ¡Peludito! ¡Baile!

—Y su hermana mayor fue atacada.

Una brisa fría recorrió la gran habitación. Blossom… ella no fue con Blossom, entonces…

—¿Puedo ir a verla? —asintieron y se pasó—. Ayer… pasaron cosas muy raras, Bernadette. Un chico extraño resultó ser Peludito, y…

Al levantarse y fijarse en el gran sespejo de su cuarto, sus pupilas se achicaron cuando vieron esa rosa azul en su reflejo. En su cabellera… atorada. Sacó un gritito de espanto.

—¡Ay! Malas memorias —hizo un puchero—. Bueno, adiós adiós, Peludito.

Trató de quitársela. Sus dedos se clavaron una espina, gotita de un vivo rojo quedando marcada en la punta, pero por más que jalara la rosa no abandonaba su cabello.

—Princesa… —Bernadette intervino—. Hemos tratado de sacársela toda la noche. Tenemos nuestras razones para creer que está… maldita.

—¿¡Queeeé!? ¿M-maldita, y-yo?

—¡N-no, princesa, de eso nada! Bueno, esperamos que no… —murmuró—. Esa rosa está maldita. Hemos llamado a los brujos, pero su padre…

Bubbles titubeó tras contraer su mano a su pecho. Tener una rosa clavada en su cráneo ya no sonaba tan lindo… pero agitó la cabeza y retomó ánimos de un resoplido decidido, caminando hacia la puerta, descalza. ¡Tenía que ir a ver a su hermana mayor! La dejó ayer por el grosero de Peludito, ¡tenía que disculparse! Y ver cómo la curaban… Oh, ¿qué haría si hirieron muy feo a Blossom por su culpa? El borde de sus ojos se fue aguando mientras abría las puertas del cuarto de pelirroja en su mente. Recibió miradas extrañadas de toda la servidumbre.

—¡¡Bloss…!! ¿Blo…ssom?

Ella también se quedó sin palabras. El cuarto estaba… vacío. No, no es que su hermana no estuviera ahí, no era SÓLO eso. No había ningún mueble en la gran habitación. Donde antes había una cama sólo quedaba una misteriosa mancha de polvo, ¿tocador, armario? En blanco. Hasta las paredes eran de ese crema para refijar antes de que colocaran el tapizado rosado tan característico de su hermana. ¡Hasta sus cortinas blancas favoritas no estaban…!

—Princesa —la llamó por detrás y guió de los hombros—. Su hermana está en el otro.

Fue llevada a la puerta del cuarto de Buttercup. Bajó la mirada, ¿entonces la herida era…? Sus manos temblaron pero terminó por empujar este portazo con la misma decisión que el primero.

—¡¡Buttercup!! ¿¡Estás bien!? —esta vez el espanto le salió como chillido.

La de cabellos carbón sacó un gruñido mientras veía con odio con lo que limpiaban el alrededor de sus vendas, forcejeó para poder levantar la cabeza más que la almohada y ver el celeste cristalizado de su hermanita.

—¡Bubbles! ¡Dile a Blossom que pare su método de regaño, me están poniendo los nervios de punta, estos…!

—Yo… Oh, ¿están regañando a Buttercup? —Bernadette negó—. ¿Eh?

—No sé quién es esa a la que la princesa insiste en llamar “Blossom”, pensamos que era un nuevo apodo para usted, pero…

—¿Eh? No, no, Buttercup habla de  _ Blossom _ . ¿Nuestra hermana mayor? ¿La heredera perfecta? ¿La princesa de hielo?

No hubo respuesta.

—Déjalo —suspiró la tratada hermana mientras refunfuñaba contra la almohada y se hacía hacia un lado, causó alboroto entre los doctores—. Blossom es una terca, no parará su jueguito hasta enseñarnos una lección.

A Bubbles no le daba confianza. Los ojos café de la mucama se veían  _ tan _ sinceros.

—Bueno —asintió para acercarse a su hermana—. ¿Cómo te pasó esto? ¿Te duele?

—No, sólo me clavaron una navaja. ¡Pues claro que me duele, tonta! —le gritó y se sumió—. Estúpido… ugh.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Fue Peludito?

—¿Pelu-qué? —frunció el cejo—. ¿Peludito estaba…?

_ «¿Encarcelarás al padre de tu mejor amigo?» _

Buttercup tragó saliva.

—Sí, fue esa bestia. ¿De dónde salió ahora que me acuerdo?

—Pf, el chico que me dio esta rosa era Peludito en disfraz.

—Eugh.

—¿Verdaaaad? —sollozó—. ¡Y ahora está atascada en mi cabello!

—Déjame intentar.

No hubo ni queja de la mejor una vez se acercó ese brusco agarre a la rosa. Jaló y jaló que jaló, cada vez más fuerte, ¡y ahí se iba volando en mechón rubio!

—¡Ouch, ouch, ouch!

—¡Ts, ay, ay, ay!

Ambas cayeron rendidas al colchón, una por la masacre a su cráneo y la otra por el dolor de sus heridas.

—¿Pueden decirle a mi hermana que ya está bien? Que venga y nos diga que diablos hacer con la cabeza de Bubbles, no sé un demonio…

Un silencio incómodo se marcó. Los puños de ella dieron ahora contra las sábanas verdes a sus costados, abatiendo con la mirada a los doctores, luego a la mucama.

—¿No aparece ni para llamarme boca sucia? ¿¡Qué tan ofendida tiene que estar!?

—Princesa, cálmese…

Bubbles se encogió en sí misma y vio el temblar de todos en la habitación. Ella de confusión, los trabajadores de pánico, su hermana de furia.

—¿Dónde estás, Blossom? —murmuró, abrazándose a una almohada.

—Como dicho… no sabemos quién es Blossom. Ustedes siempre han sido mellizas.

—No me…

—¡Chicas!

A prisa una mujer de también oscuro cabello y ojos de cobalto preocupado azotó su propio camino por la puerta.

—¡Señorita Keane! —chilló Bubbles.

—¡No va a creer esto! Están sumándose a actuar como que no conocen a Blossom. ¡Actúan como si estuviese muerta, o… o–!

—Niñas —rectificó su tono—. Su padre… su padre preparó algo, sé que esto es una crisis, traté de convencer al rey, pero…

* * *

Sus párpados la molestaban con el sol brillando tan frente a su cara. Apretó sus dientes con molestia, tratando de encontrar la sábana para taparse;  _ dormí absolutamente cero por vencer a gente sucia y mala _ , pensó,  _ déjenme cinco minutos más… _

_ —¿Y esa preciosura? _

_ —Hombre, yo no le doy más de dieciséis la verdad, ni que tanto… _

_ —Me gustan tiernas. _

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, el rosáceo neón casi palpitando con un iluminar fugaz. “Preciosura”, ¿quién usaría un lenguaje tan vulgar con…? Encogió sus piernas, su mano que había extendido por cazar la cobija dio contra el caliente suelo de la plaza, todo por los duros rayos de sol pegándoles de tal forma. Pegándole a ella… acostada en media plaza.

—¿¡Pero qué!?

Se alarmó y sentó de forma inmediata. Su pelirroja cabellera que normalmente amanecía con el aroma de rosas y fresas estaba… oliendo igual de bien, pero hecha un desastre, como si no la hubiera cepillado anoche. Su vestido – porque ahora que lo recuerda tuvo que desmayarse con el vestido. No había vestido, si algo una prenda rasgada en lo que aparentaba ser un saco vagamente juntado que poco cubría su cuerpo. Su cuerpo… de un helado jadear por aliento pasó sus manos temblorosas a su pecho.

Estaba viva, ¿a medias? Porque esto no podía ser real.

—Despertó la chiquilla.

—Pobre muerta de hambre, ¿crees que suelte algo por un pan?

De labios entreabiertos volteó hacia todos lados. ¿Acaso ellos no la reconocían? ¿A ella? ¿A su princesa?

—Ven aquí, chiquitita…

—Aleje su mano de mí en ese instante.

Un tono autoritario de una carita de cachorro era algo que no esperaban y se congelaron al instante. Ella abatió su mano, y aunque sus piernas parecían no querer funcionar y sus propios colores la traicionaban por una imagen tan… vergonzosa, se paró lentamente. De testa alta los miró con más profundidad.

—No vuelva a intentar tocarme.

Aunque hay que rectificar, ellos eran hombres rozando los treinta y seguro obreros por su musculatura, ella una confundida princesa que podía sacar magia pero, ¿contra su gente?,  _ asquerosos _ , pero sus personas, aquellos que juraría defender como soberana y caballera… ¿Ya mencionó que es una  _ confundida _ princesa? Porque con demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza sólo pudo agregar:

—Adiós.

Soltó la última palabra de forma digna y desigual a su hablar, echó a correr. Sostuvo y estiró hasta lo imposible el saco y harapos que cargaba, en la silueta de su sombra ponía ver su moño asomando por cada trote, bueno, mínimo tenía el moño. Pero qué estaba pasando, ¿¡por qué su reino no la reconoce!? Descalza siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Tiene que volver al palacio, tiene que…

* * *

—¿¡A qué MIERDA te refieres con visitas al palacio!?

—¡Jovencita!

El rey señaló con un índice amenazante y causó que se cruzara de brazos.

—No quiero visitas. ¡No quiero un estúpido prometido! ¿¡Desde cuándo nos das esas cosas!? ¡Siempre rechazabas eso! —gritó—. ¡Dile, Bubbles!

—Uhm…

—Nunca nació la oportunidad.

—¡Basura! Más de una vez llegaron cartas y tú las votabas a la fogata porque sabías que nuestra hermana mayor estaría más que dispuesta a sacrificios así —dejó el cruce y se levantó contra la mesa del comedor—. ¡Lo tendrías muy en claro si recordaras a tu propia hija!

—¡Cuida ese tono! Sentada—. Obtuvo un gruñido de reacción y reafirmó su mirada con sospecha —Sentada.

Al final ella hizo caso.

—Ehm —volvió a intentar Bubbles.

—Buttercup, no me esperaba estas excusas de tu parte. Eres la hermana mayor y simplemente es conocer…

—Tch. Me estás vendiendo…

—B-Buttercup…

—¡Pues me está vendiendo!

—Estoy viendo por el reino, querida —intentó él—. Sabes que lo echaré si no te agrada, pero tienes que conocerlo primero, y…

—¡No tendría ni que conocerlo! ¡No quiero!

Su padre suspiró y se pegó inmaduramente contra la sopa frente a él, así la “señorita Keane” corrió a limpiarle con un pañuelo de tela y volvió a su sitio detrás de la silla.

—Querida,  _ por favor _ .

—¡No si no oigo que reconozcas a Blossom! ¿¡Por qué parece que me ven como una loca!? —su cabeza giró a todos los presentes—. ¿¡Eh!?

—Yo también recuerdo a Blossom… —tímidamente la rubia alzó su mano—. Papá…

Él refunfuñó con un silencio.

—Creo que son hadas jugando con su mente —las calló con un gesto antes de seguir—. Pero si aceptas a tener a tu próximo prometido de invitado en el palacio, Buttercup, veré a fondo con ello.

—Me estás… ¿¡mi hermana o mi libertad, es en serio!? ¡Esto apesta!

—Es sólo conocerlo —él insistió.

—Buttercup —susurró la ojizarca—. No te vas a morir…

Rodando ojos lima, cayó nuevamente en su asiento. Sentía demasiadas emociones, la ira de ser arreglada, algo que nunca quiso, la impotencia de que nadie le hiciera caso… pero por más que aparentaba otra cosa, lo que hacía palpitar su corazón tan rápido y estar tan iracunda hasta ponerse sus puños blancos era la falta de su hermana. Como en todo el desayuno y día que llevaban todo lo que parecía ser de Blossom había desaparecido.

—Bien.

Gruñó al final. Su padre, el rey de todo el lugar, bailó con alegría sobre su asiento de forma torpe. Ella frunció aún más su entrecejo.

¿Dónde está su hermana?

* * *

Un jadeo tras otro, ella desconocía porqué estaba tan cansada, después de todo es de sangre con magia pesada. Bocanada de aire se dio mientras se resbalaba contra una pared de ladrillo y apretaba sus ojos a cerrarse, ¿qué pasaba aquí? Ha preguntado en todo sitio. En la frutería del amable Jhon.

_ —¿En serio no me reconoce? _

_ —Chica, lo lamento mucho por tu situación, pero esta técnica dejó de funcionar hace años. Shoo-shoo. _

Apretó más el abrazo a sí misma. Tampoco la dama de la juguetería, Hilberta.

_ —Le juro que soy yo, ¡la princesa! Sé que te han hecho un encargo para Bubbles. Tienes que dejarme ir contigo al palacio. _

_ —Jovencita, ¿usted cómo sabe eso? —le miró con… con… asco—. ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No quiero que atrape mi lengua por difundir chismes reales! _

_ —¡Pero todos lo saben…! _

_ —¡Largo! _

Se hundió entre sus piernas y apretó sus labios. Seguían tan cereza como siempre, pero los apachurraba al punto de volverlos pálidos, su rosácea mirada viendo a la nada.

¿Por qué todos…?

_ —¿Qué princesa? ¡Eres una mera plebeya! _

_ —¿Tú quién eres? ¡No te conozco, no actúes como si te debiera una! _

_ —¡Harapienta sospechosa! _

¿Por qué sentía que había defraudado a todos y esto era como el trato frío? Hubiera sido Princesa o hasta si tenía una remota raíz que ver con la señorita Keane… nadie apareció para guiarla. Estaba tan  _ perdida _ . Dejó su moño caer contra la pared, ahora hasta este aparentaba ser de baja calidad, y se apegó un poco más a esta.

¿Cómo puede pensar si no sabe qué sucede? Ya comprobó por todos los medios que es real, pero aún así…

Caminó a pies desnudos entre los callejones. Las entradas, los barrios, ella conocía todo de su reino desde pequeña. Ahora que estaba más o menos reaccionando no huiría de un hombre alto y fuerte teniendo su poderosa magia, claro; pero si no era cuidadosa tal vez la tacharían de bruja con orígenes dudosos. Aunque si la llevaban a juicio–

—¡Ah!

Chocó contra algo. Unos brazos bastante fuertes la rodearon junto a él, por reflejo volteó con seriedad y estaba apenas lista para empezar a bajar la temperatura al voltear.

El verde más oscuro y nítido que nunca observó antes la miraba con superioridad. Enchinaba los ojos con una amabilidad tan malamente fingida que envainada la desconfianza a primeras. Abrió la boca para actuar, pero entonces el joven de cabello oscuro se apartó y volvió sus brazos tras de nuca.

—Pobrecita, tenía frío —burló. Por más que las personas de la calle vieran ese acto como uno de caridad ella notó la burla…

Pero la ignoró. Una destellante aura seguía al joven de traje verde, atraía miradas, no funcionaría hacer un drama. Se tragó lo que tenía por decir y entonces por su cabellera lava resbaló lo que el chico le acababa de colocar: un saco de caqui bastante grande.

Lo dejó ir, quieta.

Él parecía tener algo más que agregar cuando dio un paso adelante, pero fue detenido por otra mano que jaló de su cuello.

—Butch, vámonos.

Un pelirrojo que también dirigió un rápido análisis a la princesa olvidada. De pies a cabeza, entonces apartó esos ojos de sangre, una gorra… ¿una gorra? Que iba totalmente inacorde a su elegante traje, ajustó mejor mientras se alejaba.

—Lo vas a necesitar, olvida el orgullo.

Tras de ellos la verdadera aura brillante: un rubio que sonreía quieto a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino. Ese cobalto destellante brilló hacia ella y la hizo, suavemente, removerse en sus pasos hacia atrás; él la saludó con la diestra antes de ser jalado por el chico de rojo.

—Tenemos que cambiarnos de carruaje y acabar con esto.

Los vio alejarse mientras ella iba lentamente hacia lo contrario. ¿Cambiar de carruaje? Eso sólo decía que apenas entraban, ¿correcto? Porque los sitios de cambio de carruaje sólo eran obligatorios en puertos y al…

Volteó a su hogar en la lejanía. Aquel que quedaba tan lejos en lo que trataba de conseguir forma de moverse. El palacio. Entonces siguió las pisadas del chico de azul con sus ojos buscando el historial, ¿dónde han estado? Ahí encontró el viejo carruaje. Se agachó por el saco (un consejo que tomó a regaño y muy mal humor, resoplando) y asomó por la reja.

Ese logo real…

—Oh, no.

Su mente trabajó el doble de rápido para afirmarse lo siguiente: 

—Buttercup va a enloquecer —suspiró.

* * *

—¿¡Cómo que igual llegaban hoy!? ¿De qué diablos servía preguntarme entonces?

—Bueno, supongo que mínimo hicimos un trato, ¿no? —sonrió. Silencio—. ¿No…?

—¡Ni qué nada! ¡Esto…! Yo no era la mayor hasta hace… ¡hasta hoy! Y ahora, en la tarde, de la nada estoy prometida. ¿¡Qué les sucede!?

—Bueno —Bubbles jugueteó con sus pies en la cama—, es posible que Blossom haya quedado en acuerdo antes.

El lima que cayó a ella la hizo tartamudear antes de seguir explicando.

—¡No me veas así! Tiene sentido. El profesor la había llamado mucho la semana pasada y apenas cumplimos quince años.

—Dices que…

—Tú misma lo dijiste. Sabes que nuestra hermana haría lo que sea por el reino.

Desesperada, Buttercup se jaló la cabellera, causando un confundido exclamar en la espectadora.

—¡Pues me lo dejó a mí! ¿¡A dónde se fugó esa molesta princesa!? ¡La voy a…!

—¡¡Buuuuuttercupp!! —se lanzó sobre ella la rubia para contenerla en un abrazo—. ¡Tenemos que encontrarla, no matarla!

—Sí, que no te digo que no, primero haremos eso. ¡Y luego!

Forcejearon un poco más entre gruñidos rabiosos y chillidos nerviosos.

* * *

—Buttercup sí que va a estar enojada.

Suspiró por segunda vez a la idea. Entonces miró el cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo… aún tenía la información de la señorita Hilberta. Fue mala jugada revelarse aún si estaba en shock, tonta Blossom, pero si era lo suficientemente discreta jugaba una carta segura. Amarró las mangas gruesas del saco a su cintura mientras lo veía con cierto… rencor. Nunca llegaba a enojo, pero tenía que parpadear varias veces para no quedarse perdida en miles de palabras que pudo usar para revocar su punto. No estudia el diccionario para ese tipo de comportamiento, sería un pase temporal.

Se acercó a la juguetería del reino por detrás. Veía como varias manos ayudantes colocaban en un carruaje las miles de cajas de regalo para su hermana.

La idea vino clara a su mente. Tendría que usar algo de magia de aire.

Se escabulló por las cajas restantes mientras fueron descuidadas y haló de una suavemente a un arbusto.  _ Clinck. Clanck. _ Y felpa cayó al suelo.

—¡Tommy, pásame la última!

—¡Voy, Mike! —Tommy caminó hasta una de las cajas y la levantó. Entonces hasta la hizo rebotar en sus brazos, ojos como platos, hasta algo espantado—. Hombre… las pesas me están haciendo bien. Qué ligero.

Por dentro las orejas de un moño que bien se pudieran disfrazar como un peluche se bajaron al suspiro de la princesa. Una vez oyó la caja dar contra el carruaje cesó los pequeños remolinos de las palmas de su mano con el que se elevaba a sí misma para no ser un peso en la caja. Claro, además que no había ya muchos peluches aparte de los necesarios para cubrirla.

—¡Lista, señorita Hilberta!

—¡Mike, Tommy, Paco! Son un amor.

Los caballos se empezaron a mover.  _ Ahí voy, hermanas.  _

* * *

Subió un poco la tela de la manga verde que seguía estirando por nervios. La escurría entre dedos, apretaba, a veces la jalaba incluso mientras chirriaba los dientes. Ella se negó de toda forma posible tener que recibir a ese chico de juguete que debe que conocer para “juzgar si lo aceptaba como prometido o no”. Oh, pero no era una vez, tendría que aguantarlo por semanas. Lo único que quedaba para mantener su cordura era preparar su cara de pocos amigos en la sala, sola, su hermana menor corriendo a la cocina para traerle todo lo que necesite y rogarle que no haga esfuerzo por la herida.

Entonces ella volteó hacia abajo. ¿Por qué demonios no sana la herida? Fue una apuñalada, sí, pero ella se cura tan rápido siempre… pero ahora su cuerpo estaba tan cansado y bajo de la venda dolía más que un infierno. ¿Acaso el padre de Mitch en serio haría eso?

Suspiró de forma tan pesada que mostró caninos al echar cabeza hacia atrás y abrir los brazos. Una pose no digna de una princesa, como si le fuera a importar, aún si extraña un poco la voz de Blossom diciéndole eso. Gratamente es sólo un poco.

Sigue enojada con esa pelirroja hermana suya, comprometiéndose y no dignarse a decir nada. ¿Le avisa hasta la boda? ¿Hasta los hijos? Ya mejor que la trate de desconocida – y como Buttercup es de las únicas personas que la recuerdan siquiera no le va bien a su hermanita mayor.  _ Punto para mí _ , pensó.

Ahogó una risa y entonces una puerta sonó. Esta era la sala de arriba, claro que no habría oído ningún carruaje acercarse o alguien entrar.

Frente a ella unos ojos azul rey, pero su suavidad era similar al de su hermana, su suavidad en esos párpados. Aún esa apariencia de cervatillo confundido que tuvo el rubio al entrar mientras inclinaba cabeza.

—…Tú…

La confusión del chico se hizo más obvia. El último hilo fue roto cuando miró de izquierda a derecha, arriba a abajo y analizó cada detalle en ella. Sintió como si escudriñaran por allá del desecho recogido que le hicieron en su cabellera carbono al cual se encargó de aflojar, por su tiara, en cada arruga del vestido y en cómo ella sentaba…

Entonces volteó hacia el pasillo detrás de él. Como si esperara algo.

* * *

—¡Ay!

Cayó el cristal. Una sirvienta se apresuró en colocarse frente a la rubia y recoger el vaso roto con un trapo.

—Princesa, usted no debería…

—Buttercup tiene la garganta seca, así que quería…

La mujer negó. Bubbles, sintiéndose chiquita, encogió en sus hombros y jugueteó con sus dedos con una mirada lacrimosa de pena.

—Perdón.

La mujer volvió a negar para restarle importancia y la princesa partió. Esa gente no sabía que lo hace más por ellos que por sí misma, no quería llevarla pero si iba cualquiera del servicio, se pondrían pálidos con el ánimo de su hermana. Tal vez no lo harían si alguno de ellos recordase la _evasión_ _nivel Blossom_ donde nadie puede entrar a la habitación de su hermana si no quieren escalofríos en su espalda, ¡pero nadie recuerda a _Blossom_!

¿O será que ella se imaginó una hermana mayor linda? No, no puede ser, ella nunca se la imaginaría tan rara. Los ojos rosados de la pelirroja en su cabeza eran bastante llamativos, pero de ser su imaginación sería mejor un unicornio, tal vez un pegaso, algo mágicamente diferente.

¡ _ BANG _ !

Eso era una puerta azotarse. ¿Es muy tarde para cambiar a su otra hermana por un unicornio?

—¡Va a oírme fuerte y claro!

Bubbles tragó saliva. Sonaba histérica, pero no la puede culpar, Bubbles sabe que seguro Buttercup quería un final feliz con Mitch y esto le impedía eso, la pobre…

—¡¡Este imbécil no se digna a hablarme y me ve así!! ¿¡Y cómo es posible que no recuerde a mi propia endemoniada hermana siendo mi padre!? ¿¡Y me comprometa con tarados!?

La voz se iba acercando hasta que dio vuelta por el mismo pasillo por donde iba. Extendió una mano que quería agarrar a su hermana…

—Buttercup…

—¡No me pienso quedar, ME LARGO!

Pero la silueta verde pasó de su lado y se fue a pisadas pesadas. Descalzas sobre la alfombra y aún así no menos fuertes. Pronto la mano de Bubbles fue marchitándose lentamente contra su pecho en una temblorina repentina que no podía controlar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía mantenerse a pie?

Ese grito se sintió tan a su espalda y en ese momento sabe que no puede ayudar.

—Blossom —sollozó primero con delicadeza—. Blossom, dónde estás…

Ya imaginaba a Buttercup dejando el palacio. Ella no quiere estar sola en esta situación, no le gusta, ¿no deberían ser las tres?

—Somos… juntas…

Las lágrimas brotaban más y más. Ya no podía ver nada frente a ella, no podría perseguir la silueta de carbón ni con esperanza. Tenía tanto pánico. Aguantó el hipo mientras más se encogía hacia…

Un tacto suave acarició por su hombro. Bajó antes de rozar el brazo, evitando tocar la piel no cubierta por el vestido azul, casi algo tímido el roce. El cristal roto de sus ojos celestes se quebró con unas cuantas lágrimas mientras se sorprendía, jadeando al voltear.

—¿Eh…?

El oscuro de gema cobalto la recibió; pero este se espantó un poco y luego apretó sus párpados.

—P-porqué estás… 

Tímida sintió el cosquillear por algo que se puso contra su moqueante nariz. Comúnmente se sentiría ridiculizada, pero notó la textura suave del trapo. Le estaba tendiendo un pañuelo bastante elegante para que dejara de llorar a moco suelto.

—Gracias…

Pestañeó. Las gotas restantes de su salada soledad resbalaron por sus mejillas antes de que sus dedos aceptaran el pedazo de tela, reafirmando este. Mas el chico no la soltó al inicio, causándola mirar más a fondo.

—¿Eh? Tú… ¿No te conozco?

El rubio frente de ella, pecas casi siendo besos de sol, expresiones siendo tal vez hasta suaves; las comisuras de sus labios formaron una mueca al soltar el pañuelo.

¿Qué?

* * *

—¡Llegamos!

—¡Señora Hilberta! La esperamos bien.

—¿Y eso de allá, señora?

—Calla, Mike. Que le hablo al guardia —sisseó—. Señor, ¿Y ese carrueaje?

—Bueno, de medio camino de aquí al palacio, llegaron los príncipes de ese reino que resurgió de la nada.

—¿El que se complementaba en magia? —Mike volvió a agregar.

—El mismo, chico.

Un mechón cadmio en el puño y conteniendo un golpe a la caja, como si en verdad fueran la fruta del rosado cereza, la chica mordió sus labios.

—Buttercup realmente me va a asesinar —susurró—. Ahora, tengo que salir hasta que…

Se silenció a sí misma con un nervioso apretar en su boca oyendo con cuidado. Cajas anexas a su posición rechinaban, oía con detalle el suspiro cansado de uno de los chicos, el forcejeo ahogado en su garganta y cómo la plataforma del carro perdía más peso.

Nota. Movió la tapa de la caja que ella misma aflojó antes de subir; asomó el relucir contra atardecer del cuarzo rosado y se movió con rapidez en un flujo de viento. Un salto ágil, nada común, dio hacia arriba en lo que las puntas de sus pies desnudos despegaban de la madera.

Apenas terminó agraciadamente en el muro de viento y – resbaló. Cayó en un arbusto.

—¿Qué fue eso? —un castaño cenizo pestañeó torpemente, grandes ojos grises analizando—. ¿Oigan, no oyeron…? Ay, pesa, pesa.

Blossom resopló. Más que aliviada, estresada consigo misma; ¡cómo puede ella dejar que esto le afecte tanto! Dañada por las ramillas de su verde,  _ incompleto _ , escondite… se fue a gatas, desatorando con cuidado el largo de su melena de cada hoja. Algunas se tuvieron que jalar, lucía como un desastre.

Pero eso no importaba. Tenía que llegar donde sus hermanas. Escondiéndose detrás del puesto de guardia: donde ni un tonto se escondería, así que nadie buscaría ahí. Sus manos usó para tapar la coronilla de su cabeza.

Omitiendo el sonido e incluso encogida contra su pecho, una presencia de escapó de su radar. Una presencia muy, muy molesta, que jalaba su vestido de prendas verdes al jardín entre gruñidos que mantenía entre dientes y pasaba por de la juguetera y su carga.

—¿Eh? —el castaño que se montó en la plataforma del carro se asomó por la derecha, el azabache de esa cabellera picuda se iba casi tan rápido como se esperaba de la princesa de la velocidad. Pista, no es ella.

—Mike, cabeza adentro —la vieja juguetera reafirmó las riendas de los caballos y mantuvo la mirada al frente—. Príncipes vienen a visitar princesas. Dramas adolescentes, ay, lo que es sacrificar el amor joven…

—¿Qué? No capto —negó—. Pero estoy confundido porque, ¿por qué no la detuvieron los guardias?

—Hijo, algo debes saber una vez que conoces al sello real —cabeceó hasta el otro lado.

Los ojos grises del muchacho siguieron su seña.

Guardias a la lejanía que parecían hormigas cayeron abriendo la puerta, gimiendo de dolor. Uno masculló unas palabras verdaderamente claras aún a tanta distancia de la entrada del castillo:

—El enojo de la princesa es mortal.

* * *

—¡El enojo de Buttercup es lo peor! Le da tanta ira, quiere golpear cosas… —chilló la rubia—. ¿Te das la idea, Boomer?

Él dudó si asentir a su pregunta con una cara de circunstancia, pero la dejó hablar. De hecho no tenía mucha opción.

Bubbles envolvió su propio rostro en manos, decayendo entre el llanto silencioso.

—Menos mal ya no me siento sola. Gracias, Boomer.

Manteniéndose extrañado, se echó para atrás y tardíamente desvió la mirada. Claro, hace rato parecía estar sonriente, pero…

—¡Joven Boomer! —se apresuró una voz masculina.

El rey, un adulto maduro, erudito y bien reconocido… gateó rendido hacia ellos. Ambos de cabellos dorados, uno tan matizado como el bajar del sol, otro tan pálido como alguna flor naciente. Ambos rebotador con gran volumen a sus lados para ver al gobernante.

—Mi hija…

—¡Buttercup se fue!

El blanquecino suspiró con pérdida. Curiosamente ya se había dado cuenta…

—Príncipe Boomer, perdónenos —se agachó levemente—. Sé que mi hija es…

Pero fue interrumpido con la palma marcada del azuli chico. Ninguna palabra abandonaba esos labios aún, sólo el mismo tono que gobernaba los ojos del mismo, rebuscando por el sitio y negando una y otra vez.

Alzó los hombros, despreocupado y torpe.

—Eh…

—Padre —dijo la menor—, Boomer dice que esa no es la princesa con la que se quería… ehm.

—Hija, quitarle el prometido a tu hermana es un poco…

La ojizarca respingó, una mirada escapando al prometido de entre los tres; este también espantándose por un segundo y luego apartando los írises.

—No es eso —tímida susurró.  _ Aunque sí que era lindo, _ sino lo dicho por su padre es más que cierto—. Es que parece que no reconoció a Buttercup como a la chica del ‘retrato’.

Bajó las manos a sus piernas, cabizbaja, sus ojos de diamante relucieron en inquietud. Afanosa por decir lo que guardaba, apenas pudo musitarlo:

—Tampoco soy yo. La recordarías si… ¡Ay! ¡Boomer! —su brazo tomó por reflejo, éste se sobresaltó—. ¿De qué color era su cabello?

La duda pareció dejar la boca ante su pregunta, aún mudo. La princesa de prendas aguamarina hummeó al dar con una opción, delicadamente saltando del sillón para extenderse por una de sus pinturas; aquellas que ella a veces dejaba cercanas a las grandes ventanas, bañadas por los rayos del sol. Era un retrato de un lindo paisaje del atardecer.

Boomer lo entendió. Una abrumada mueca formó antes de dirigir su índice, este algo pesado, a las nubes.

—Pelirroja. ¿Sí?

Confirmó con una mirada escapista a su padre, el rey. No entendió el mensaje.

—¿Y los ojos, Boomer?

Ahora su índice resbaló más y más. ¿Dónde…? No había.

Entonces miró al rostro ilusionado de la bella princesa. Floral, inocente, con esperanza viéndolo casi destellante.

La yema de sus dedos cayó en la superficie suave de esos pintados de brillo  _ rosa _ … labios.

—¿Uhm?

La pálida tez se tiñó con una oleada de sonrojo.

—Ojos… rosados —farfulló. Reía nerviosamente ante la mirada oscura de su padre que se tornó distorsionada.

—Bubbles, mi burbujita… ¿Vas a que?

—¡Que Blossom existe! —gritó—. ¡Y ella…! ¡Ella es real! ¡Boomer lo sabe! Porque no la recuerdas, Buttercup está…

* * *

—¡Estoy harta!

La de ojos lima pateó la estatua, reuniendo energía verdecina a la planta de su calzado; una estatua derretida en su base, así que inmune a su enojo.

—¿¡Quién demonios se cree para…!?

—¿Para comprometerte con mi hermano?

Burlona, una voz resonó.

—Sí, la verdad qué mal gusto.

Buttercup afiló su mirada.

—Vete al demonio.

_______________________________

Blossom pestañeó, por un segundo espantada, ante los guardias tomando una siesta en la entrada. Dándose una idea (¿y qué fue la suerte de no ver la salida de Buttercup?) pudo armar las cosas en su mente.

Así es como la princesa harapienta, ensuciada, dudosa… volvía a su castillo.

Y era sólo el comienzo.


	2. En el castillo.

—Vete al demonio.

Disparó las palabras con tanto veneno que parecían un gruñido. Su mirada no se ocultó con nada, ese verde que redondeó en sus írises era  _ afilado _ , directo. No se molestaba en analizarlo. Así que el chico es quien dio el paso.

—Brick estaba confundido, también el tontorrón de mi hermano menor cuando dijeron que la verde de las dos era la malafortunada —un paso dio hacia adelante. Su testa definida con la barbilla alzada, apenas se podían ver las orillas de sus labios ampliando una sonrisa taimada—. Casi que el bobo entró en un pánico raro.

—Sí, somos dos. ¿Para qué acepta casarse entonces? Esto es en parte su culpa.

Sus quejas se escapan de entre sus dientes. Claro, Buttercup era bastante grande para andarse con estas cosas – quince años recién cumplidos, “toda una jovencita” sería su trasero.

—Tal vez es toda su culpa —él dejó escapar. La risotada se perdió mientras relajaba su cabeza hacia atrás—. Venga, que si te dolió que se arrepintiera…

Nada en el lenguaje corporal del joven era serio. Sus hombros estaban gachos, y si bien imponentes con el estilo desarreglado en sus ropas, era un aire lánguido; con los pulgares puestos en el cinturón de su funda y el verde siendo un bosque demasiado profundo, donde sólo si mirabas fijamente te podrías perder. Gritaba burla. Eso, o pelea, que alertaba todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la otra chica. Bien las cabelleras oscuras de ambos parecían un espejo de oscuridad carbón, el de ella en ese único momento se dejó desordenar por el viento, vivaz. Así se sabía que era una guerrera.

Una guerrera MUY furiosa.

—No tengo tiempo para ti.

—¿Qué estás conteniendo?

Buttercup inhaló —nada. Vete de una.

Apretó más los puños. Pero, ¿a pro de qué? Estaba frustrada y cansada, gastó toda su energía en aquel berrinche a su padre, aún si quería sacarlo para complacer esos ojos de maniático verdo que espectaban…

La herida palpitaba. Gruñía, echando unos mechones de oscuridad hasta atrás.

—¿Qué? ¡Te dije que te…! —masculló para ser interrumpida.

Resultaba que se oía el zarandeo de arbustos del otro lado, fuera de la segunda reja era lejano así que la princesa supo que ya había pasado tiempo. El verde neón en los ojos serpentinos y femeninos se iluminó por un segundo.

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Me largo —no dudó en darle un golpe de hombro contra hombro para avanzar—. ¡Suerte con tu hermano el tonto!

Apenas su pie derecho dio un paso hacia adelante, contoneó. Indirectamente, incluso doloroso como hubo una presión contra su herida.

Entonces vio la mano del molesto muchacho acercándose. Destellaba de un verde que la hacía sentir enferma. ¿Por qué su color?

—¿Estás bien? ¡El viento pega fuerte! ¿Eh, gruñona?

—¡Oh, cállate! —apartó su mano aún con el dolor punzando.

Pero había bruma… no, no había bruma. Eran sus ojos que perdían brillo.

—¿Sabes? Sólo yo llamo tonto a mi hermano.

—¿Por eso me estás atacando, perdedor? —murmuró—. Qué ñoño.

—Nos dijeron que tuviéramos cuidado con ustedes —empezó con un tono definitivamente meloso; imitaba al rey—. Ayer fue “un cumpleaños pesado”, y las dos niñas estaban “cansadas”. Esperaban que como nobles príncipes que somos fuéramos considerados. Ya sabes, cortesía y esa estupidez.

La presionó más. Era como un viento fuerte, empujando, ella no quería ceder claramente. Mordió su lengua para sostener cualquier reacción.

—Una pena que no seamos eso.

Hasta que ese lima palideció y se venció en una sombra, mientras con gotas de sudor se empapaba el flequillo de tonos azabaches. Su peso se venció, cayendo hacia adelante; entonces el culpable de este ataque sonrió ladino.

Se acercó para voltearse y recibirla en sus brazos.

**_PAM_ ** .

Lo último que recibió el rostro del verde bosque no fue ver a la palidecida morena, no. Fue un golpe en su mejilla.

Los pasos asustados de los guardias resonaban con el metal pesado de sus lanzas llegando, gritando el nombre de la, ahora desmayada, princesa.

* * *

Cadmio iluminado a contraluz del atardeciente cielo, tiñendo los mechones largos y despeinados de alusión a lava. Avanzó más allá de la puerta. Tomó una bocanada de aire, saltando con las puntas de sus dedos de los pies por la parte amplia de la entrada al castillo, todo… ¿todo parecía igual?

—No tengo que confiarme —admitió—. Me gustaría pensar que mi propio padre no sería parte de esta broma cruel, pero…

Pero hasta ahora todos los ojos que la reflejaban lo hacían con un asco, una decepción, un desprecio que… que nunca conoció.

Los méritos de ser realeza, protectora y responsable de la gente se habían esfumado de la noche a la mañana. Su mayor miedo es que el mérito de ser la hija ejemplar del rey fuera parte del juego también. Avanzó más allá, el pasillo siempre tenía servidumbre, claro. Miradas fijas y gente feliz que hacía su labor en la jornada, aquellos que la recibían diariamente, a los que la princesa sólo debía cabecear de forma cordial y esperar que tuvieran un buen día. ¿Acaso todos la desconocerían?

—Bernadette —una voz masculina habló a la misma esquina que la ahora plebeya iba a tomar.

Blossom encogió sus manos a pecho y caminó rápidamente a un pilar a tomar resguardo.

—¿Dime, Silvio?

Pecho infló, erigiendo ambas de sus cejas.

Tenía el oído bien abierto… pero sus sentidos avispados en una dirección exacta, porque ignoraba que dos rubíes que seguían su figura a su espalda.

—¿Debíamos traer algo para los invitados?

—Mhm —negó la sirvienta—. Gracias a que lady Buttercup huyó se causó una conmoción. Perdimos a dos de los tres de vista.

—¿Huyó el prometido?

—¡Qué mala lengua!

—Digo, ¿viste el humor de su alteza Buttercup?

El rosado de unos ojos dio una vuelta hastiada. Sí, su hermana puede ser algo temperamental si se lo propone, buena fama no ha tenido hasta ahora… pero esta vez ellos estaban mal. Ya se imagina el susto que le dio.

—No puedo decir que estás mal…

_ Oh por Dios, Bernadette _ .

—Pero no, él está quieto.

¿Qué?

Tan ágil como siempre es mentalmente, resbalando en su posición se puso a pensar. El prometido…

Imaginó a los tres príncipes repentinos. Entre ellos un chico rubio, ojos azul rey, porte algo bonachón, o sólo daba la idea. El más joven pero el más “reconocido”.

—Oh cielos —jadeó.

Espera. ¿Pudo estar arreglada con el segundo, tal vez?

Hebras de carbón, peinado rapado atrás de las patillas y no estaba muy arreglado. Por electricidad repentina del frío que subía a sus hombros la pelirroja escapó sus dedos al saco caqui; esa enloquecida mueca de falsa bondad.

—¿Me pude comprometer a  _ eso _ ? Lo que hace una por su reino…

Eran tres. Si la primera opción no daba una impresión muy grande y la segunda la descolocó… la tercera la lograba hacer fruncir el puente de la nariz al mero recuerdo. No era por el chico, no, era la vergüenza de la memoria. De su dignidad siendo salteada con tanta indiferencia.

—Qué irritante —suspiró—. Céntrate, Blossom, hay cosas más importantes. Entonces, sigan hablando, vamos…

  
  


—Yo quería… darle algo a su alteza Bubbles. Pero de hecho ella también se vio involucrada.

—Se veía afectada en el cuarto con esos dos.

—Sí, los ojos se le hincharon ya.

_ “Oh, Bubbles _ ”, aguantó el pensamiento. Sus manos se engarrotaron con pánico a la idea; debe arreglar esto por ella y todos.

—¿Dónde era la sala de tensión? Para evitarlos. Me da miedo.

—¡Cobarde! —rió—. La sala de pinturas que da al balcón.

Con el moño rebotando tras su asentir, ella dejó de pegar oreja a la conversación y esquinó el pilar para encaminarse allí. Tenía que ver a su padre y a sus hermanas, seguramente alguna magia salvaría esta situación, les daría cabida para mejorar esto. Su padre es el mejor rey ante todo.

Volteó tras de ella, y…

No había nadie ahí.

Porque cierto chico cabello cobrizo en tonos anaranjados había recargado su espalda a la pared contraria mientras enarcaba una ceja. No supo cuando voltear pues las pisadas de la joven de hielo eran ligeras, pero el sangre que se derramaba para admirar su camino se profundizó.

—Boomer, Boomer —tronó la lengua—. En qué estupidez nos metiste ahora.

  
  


* * *

—Entonces, Boomer.

El rey posaba con una sonrisa estática. A veces las comisuras de sus labios mostraban un diminuto tic, apanicado sin saber qué decir.

¡Claro! Tonto Utonium, debía sacar un mejor tema de conversación.

—¿Te gustaron las pinturas de mi hija?

Silencio.

—Normalmente no dejamos a nadie tocarlas.

Más silencio.

—Menos los labios de mi hija.

El rubio de oro sudó, sudó mucho. La sombra que le daba el adulto…, ¿no se supone que este hombre es un noble rey que ni a una mosca daña y bla-bla-bla? ¡Mentiras! El azuli príncipe tenía que tragarse el nudo en su inútil garganta.

—Bueno —agregó el padre—, pinta magníficamente. ¿A que sí, hijo?

Este siguiente silencio cayó en los hombros del blanco rey, escondiéndose en su capa.

—Sí…

Alguien saque a Utonium de aquí por favor. Si un milagro sucediera…

—Padre, Bubbles.

El oscuro de los ojos cansados del mayor se encogió, todo y pupilas, quedándose perdidas en el reflejo de las ventanas. Apenas se veía el delinear de una joven con poca ropa, un moño resaltaba de rojo en la coronilla del vitral. Era casi caricaturesco.

Entonces, volteó.

Como un cuarzo de rosal se quebró al verlo pues se iluminó en miles de estrellas.

—Padre…

—… —se levantó—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Antes de seguir el paso, alguien haló de su manga. Una, dos, tres; el chico del lado del rey empezó a tirar de sus ropajes como si se hubiera atorado y deseaba moverlo. No estaba tan equivocado, gran rey arrugando su línea de expresión con las características de esa chica.

—Padre, ¿me recuerdas?

—Quién… —el último llamado de atención del príncipe azul dio más efecto, espabilándolo y logrando que volteara—. ¿Joven Boomer?

El dedo desesperado del hijo de oro insistió una y otra vez en la figura de la joven intrusa.

—No ahora —lo ignoró.

¡Dios! ¿Y Boomer era lento Se desesperó al punto de casi contener un aguar de ojos, aquí suspiraría ruidosamente  _ si pudiera _ .

—Padre, por favor —sonó más lastimera de lo que quería. Pero no se podía evitar, la decepción de escapaba a ápices en su voz—. Tú… tú no me conoces, ¿verdad?

Lo aceptó rápido, aún así nunca quitaba el que doliera, con el aliento en la garganta y una mano que diligente se extendía para cazar algo; familiaridad, hogar, un poco de… esperanza. Algo.

Pero sólo había lástima. Más que arder, cavaba un hoyo en su pecho.

—¿Eres acaso una de las amigas de la ciudadela? Sólo sabía de esa joven, Robin, pero esta broma está dejando de ser graciosa.

—Padre.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante. Apartó el dolor y levantó su porte aún con ese sabor agridulce en su boca resbalando hasta su garganta.

—Te lo prometo, podré explicar todo. Pero necesito tu ayuda. Si me prestas, con mi magia podría…

—¡Nuestro rey!

Guardias. Resonaban desde la entrada a la esquina y el cuarto estaba abierto, sin tiempo para cerrarlo, el rosáceo de la mirada de Blossom se achicó con un poco de pánico. Se acercó más a los otros dos, al alto tendiendo su mano.

—¡Tengo magia, padre! Te lo puedo probar —mano elevó—. Sólo debes darme tiempo. ¡Sé que los guardias…!

Unos brazos impidieron que hablara con calma. Interrumpida, un gimoteo por la brusquedad en que fue aventada al suelo, dos de ellos la levantaron de la pulida superficie y aprisionaron para rápidamente tratar de jalarla.

—¡Perdone, Su Majestad! ¡No volverá a suceder!

—Uh.

El rey miró incrédulo. Pero claro, después de todo dejaron que alguien importunara tan lejos hasta al soberano y su invitado noble. Asintió a lentitud, la misma que atrasaba sus pensamientos de procesar la mirada controlada de la joven.

Pensó que chillaría, tal vez patearía, golpearía: pero la joven muchacha usó sus energías para mirar al frente.

A él.

Rosado contra negro reflejados mutuamente, ahora más que antes la chica gritaba algo con su expresión.

Dolor.

—¡Padre! Te lo ruego, en serio, te lo ruego. ¡Diles que paren! ¡Jeffrew, Matt! El padre… el padre de Mitchellson. ¡Puedo probarlo, por favor créeme!

—Quién es esta…

—¿Una bruja?

—¡Llevémosla! —el viejo capitán cabeceó—. Sólo debe ser una obsesionada plebeya. Lejos de aquí.

—Esperen.

El tono autoritario sobresaltó a todos, incluso al mudo espectador de todo, el príncipe foráneo. Era el soberano.

—Jovencita…

El pecho de la pelirroja se infló en frío.

—Por favor, deje de mentir.

Y el aire se sintió nublado. Labios de cereza tiritaron antes de decidirse a responder, pero el rey siguió.

—Es imposible que olvide una hija mía. Tengo dos preciosas hijas, Bubbles y Buttercup.

Sentía una repentina calidez nada agradable. Con un inhalar entrecortado, señal de un hipo que no dejaría escapar, una única línea de humedad se formó en el vidrio de su lagrimal.

—Soy feliz con ellas. Agradezco que se tomen tanto tiempo con este juego… —terminó por desviar la mirada—. Pero basta, entrar al castillo no es un juego. Sean cuidadosos con ella.

—¡Sí, señor!

—Padre… No, por qué…

Apretó los ojos. No dejaría lágrimas caer aquí, pero estaba incrédula al punto de no poder controlar el temblor de sus párpados entrecerrados. Un último resistir que se vació por sentirse incompetente.

No podía usar magia en estos guardias tampoco, sólo empeoraría su situación, pero sus manos no querían dejar de tensarse por más que su cerebro les gritara la orden.

—¡Je… Jeffrew! Apenas te pusieron de cargo, tú ayudabas a la bibliotecaria todos los días. Me veías casi siempre en mis días libres por lo mismo —embrolló, volteando impotente al otro—. Lord Matthew, usted se unió a nuestro batallón una vez que yo y mis hermanas salvamos a su hija. ¡Yo le enseñé a su pequeña el uso de las matemáticas! Por favor —rogó.

Sólo logró que ambas miradas de los hombres se ensombrecieran y alejaran el cuello para evitarla.

—¡Capitán! Es el instructor de mi hermana, usted…

—Calla loca.

Como un balde de agua fría.

La palabra la hizo tragarse su petición y sentir sus hombros perder toda solidez, blandengue desde la clavícula.

—Agradezcan que el invitado reportó a esta intrusa antes de que pasara a mayores —gritó a los dos soldados, estos bajando la cabeza—. Par de inútiles.

El comportamiento del padre de Mitch era raro, como sus palabras. No fue su “prometido”… ese rubio con acciones bobas estaba tieso, imposible le fue hablar.

Ese carbonado, el dueño de su saco, ¿podía ser…?

No.

—Su Majestad.

Volteó, forcejeando demás por una vez para mirar arriba de su hombro; cabellos de cobre encendidos volaron en una coleta media larga y baja. La espalda de un príncipe carmesí que se acercaba por el otro lado. Vio apenas con el rabillo del ojo como este encaraba a su padre.

—Vi a la intrusa colarse y espiar ubicaciones.

—P-príncipe Brick —farfulló el padre—. Le… le debo las gracias, creo.

—Da igual —ese rojizo de sus ojos fue derritiéndose en frío, casi podría sacar vaho, entonces contrastó lo oscuro de sus pupilas cuando cayó en ella—. A los lunáticos se les mantiene lejos. Es simple.

_ ¡Ese patán…! _

Ni un segundo más pudo espiar. Casi al momento que pudo distinguir sus ojos, un jalón hizo que la pelirroja perdiera la posibilidad de voltear, quejando ante la repentina presión.

Pasillos, vueltas, todo empezó a borronearse. Como si una goma elimina los rastros de su presencia tan poco importante en el palacio que una vez pudo darse el derecho de llamar suyo en parte. Los pies cazaban por el suelo, por el mínimo tacto que no fuera caer por las pisadas duras de advertencia de sus imprisionadores.

Hasta que fue lanzada. No había ni una pizca de piedad, rodó en el pasto del suelo y una punta de lanza hizo rebotar piedritas junto de la plebeya, haciéndola aguantar la alarmada expresión.

—¡Que esperen! ¡Es una orden!

Sonó asqueadamente desesperada. De hecho se recordó a Princesa – ¿cómo puede ser? – pero se arrastró para levantarse.

—¡Soy su…!

Se le apuntó con el filo plata de las dos armas restantes. Ella tragó saliva, con un disgusto entre cortado mientras flaqueaba la rectitud de su espalda… y por detrás llegó el guardia principal, jalándola.

—¡Buttercup, aguanta Buttercup!

—Esta chica…

Entonces de nuevo se petrificó hacia adelante, dolorosamente como pudo mantener los talones enterrados en el pasto a últimas. Vio casi cual ráfaga de viento avanzaban a esas coletas de rubio pálido y estela azulina centellear. Cargaba con ella una silueta de corta melena oscura con un derramado porte, a su espalda siguiéndolas el segundo príncipe, el verde, y un grupo de soldados.

—Chicas… ¡chicas!

Su mano otra vez se extendía con anhelo. Ellas. Dios santo, no le quites a ellas, a sus hermanas.

Los azules celeste de su hermana brillaban neón, sabe que captó su mirada por refilar antes de que cerraran las puertas a espalda del amontonado grupo.

—¿Blossom?

**PAM.**

**CLANK.**

Mientras la única entrada al portal del castillo marcaba el fin de su mirada a su hermana, la reja se cerró a narices de la lanzada pelirroja a las piedruzcas. Manos sangrantes por acolchonar la caída de su rostro, no se le otorgó ni una última mirada tras que cerraron el castillo.

Una noche serena, oscura y…

Y sin sentido.

Pasaron unos minutos sin palabras. Ruidos lejanos, carretas que andaban, negocios que cerraban, no habían pasos aproximándose por ningún lado; ni los pensamientos de la princesa de hielo.

Completa calma.

Inhaló y exhaló, hombros temblaron, partiendo labios cereza mientras los humedecía en búsqueda de sus ideas.

—U-una lista.

Se calmó.

—Siempre me ayuda una lista de cosas que hacer. Primer lugar… saber qué le sucedió a Buttercup y si está bien.

Trató de levantarse. ¿Por qué, por qué sus piernas no responden?

—Segundo punto, tengo que… volver al castillo.

¿Debería volver al castillo?

—Tercer punto, recuperar…

Ah.

Sus manos subió para limpiar la suciedad de su cara y dio con una calidez húmeda. Arroyo de lágrimas delineaba sus mejillas.

—¿Qué…? —exhaló—. ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

_ Ya lo sabes, Blossom. _

—No puedes perder el tiempo en esto. Cuentan contigo, te van a coronar algún día, salvarás a toda la gente algún día —trató de limpiar las lágrimas, pero no paraban, su respiración débilmente iba empeorando—. Así que… para.

No había caso. Dejó sus manos caer, también sus rodillas contra las piedras, no encontrando fuerzas para pararse. Se debilitó tanto que aunque tratara de moverse no había ni un milímetro de diferencia.

Al final apretó adolorida el suelo. Buscaba consuelo en algo tan ridículo…

—¿Qué está sucediendo? No entiendo nada. Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, sólo quiero mi lugar…

Y cayó, abrazándose contra su pecho y su cabeza rozando el sucio terreno.

—No quiero esto…

Los grillos son los únicos que reconocieron su sufrimiento, cantando una oda a éste con sus sonidos delicados.

* * *

—¿Esa era Blossom?

La rubia entregó a su hermana y corrió ahora a la puerta, interponiéndose varios guardias. Ella pidió cual cordero —¡Por favor! Debo ver algo.

—Cuando sucede una intromisión el horario de las puertas del castillo se ajusta. ¿No recuerda, princesa?

—Capitán… —su mano colocó a palidecidos labios ya sin brillo—. No, la verdad que no…

—Pues lea las reglas. Por favor, vaya con su hermana.

—¡Es lo que trato de hacer! Aaay —quejó.

La ojizarca bajó el rostro. Con el blanquecino tono marfil en su cara y sin poder ver más allá, volteó; justamente encontrándose con un verde nada familiar.

Por una vez este verde se mostraba ávido – Bubbles volteó. ¿La estaba mirando a ella? No, era más allá… idéntico a sí misma.

¿Conoce a Blossom?

Cuando notó el chocar con los diamantes de la princesa a sus esmeraldas, él cerró las persianas por párpados tras elevar los hombros.

—Hermano, eh. ¡Brick, cara de…!

—Cierra la boca.

—¿Eeeh? Estás suave hoy. ¿La vida de lujos te relajó la vena imbécil? ¡Ay, qué broma eres! —carcajeó.

Ahora un pelirrojo se reunía entre todos, seguido de él, asomándose … Boomer. Boomer, él…

—¡Rápido, traigan agua para la princesa!

—…Buttercup. ¡Buttercup! —socorrió.

Sintió tanto pánico corriendo al frente cuando atrás dejaba a otra de su sangre. Ya no estaba llorando, pero la gravedad que sentía en su corazón estaba llorando por ella.

Y hubo una persona que no pudo sacar ni una palabra al notarlo. Dio un zape desesperado a la espalda del chico de gorra roja que apenas se la acomodaba, se le respondió con un golpe al estómago que causó ninguna queja por su parte, sólo lágrimas asomando a su salida.

—¿Qué quieres, Boomer? —sin verlo preguntó el “príncipe” mayor. Brick.

—Dilo más fuerte bro, no te oigo —molestó el de en medio, Butch.

Recibieron un puchero de respuesta seguidos de varios golpes al aire. Todo en vano.

—Sí, tú te hiciste esto, lidia con ello —resopló el rojo—. Majestad, ¿dónde nos vamos a…?

—Síganme, mis señores.

Una cordial reverencia se elaboró a los tres por parte de la servidumbre.

—Elegante. Ridículo. ¿A que soñaste esto, Boomer?

—Cállate, Butch. Sólo vamos.

Al final los cobaltos del menor asomaron a mostrarse mezclados entre impotencia y resignación. Él ya no podía hacer nada.

Ni con la dulzura de esa chica clavándose en su espalda.

* * *

—Bastardo, mierda, jodido hijo de…

—¡¡Buuuttercup!! —chilló Bubbles—. ¡Me voy a tapar los oídos!

—¡Ya te dije que te los tapes! ¡Voy a decir groserías hasta que Blossom venga a regañarme!

Gruñó hasta tratar de levantarse, y el punzar volvió. Se arrugó hacia su abdomen con un quejido.

—¡Buttercup! —la sostuvo—. ¿Te duele aún? ¿No puedes fortalecer esa zona?

—Puedo —quejó—. Pero duele como el diablo. Es como que me agota… apenas puedo mantenerme despierta. Cuesta demasiado.

—¿No te habrán clavado algo maldito? Como esta rosa… 

Por reflejo trató de tocarla, tiseando por la espina que la pinchó.

—Pues sí, maldito regalo —suspiró pesadamente y se aventó contra la almohada—. ¡Ugh! ¡Y maldito padre de Mitch!

—No es lindo que hables así de tu futuro suegro.

—¡Ya cállate!

—Sólo digo…

Obtuvo el hombro de su carbonada.

—Quiero dormir, fuera.

La quietud de la respuesta la hizo tener una esperanza estúpida de que le haría caso, pero por si acaso se asomó de reojo, y…

—Tsk —ahí seguía la menor; jugueteando con sus manos, ojos de cachorro puestos en la mirada celeste—. Qué.

—¿Puedo dormir en tu cuarto hoy?

—Qué.

—¡H-han pasado muchas cosas! Y Blossom… Blossom se quedó afuera. Nos falta una. Ella debe tener mucho miedo, y yo tengo miedo por ella…

—Por favor, es Blossom —Buttercup rodó a encararla—. Estará dando un discurso de cómo es su Real Majestad y que la respeten o quedarán sin cabeza.

Tapó sus ojos con la palma de su mano tras exhalar.

No, Buttercup podía parecer hasta dura, no era que no le preocupara su hermana mayor. De hecho estaba endemoniadamente feliz para el día que ha tenido, todo gracias a que sabe que su hermana no está muerta, ahora sabía que esos pensamientos que escalaban por su cabeza con esa respuesta estaban mal.

—Yo creo que tiene miedo. Todos tendrían miedo.

Mas esa felicidad era difícil de transmitir a la sensible de las tres. Quejando un poco más tras un minuto entero de ver la expresión de llanto silencioso de la chica, la morena se hizo hacia adelante.

—Bien.

—¿Uhm?

—Ya, acuéstate. Estoy cansada, apúrate.

La sonrisa se coló en sus labios. Un salto suave en la cama – seguido por una disculpa musitada por hacer temblar el respaldo de la ruda –, se recostó.

Bubbles adoraba sus peluches. De hecho, hoy le llegaron como treinta o más: pero nunca adoraría nada más que el calor del cariño de sus hermanas.

De la seguridad que sentía con ellas.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

—No lo fuerces.

—Será con… —tartamudeó.

—Anda —se burló—. Era broma. Puedes, pero que no se enteren, tengo una reputación.

Un melodioso canturreo fue la respuesta. La rodeó, y…

—¡Agh!

—¡Perdón! Abrazaré más arriba, un poquito más arriba.

* * *

Recuperó su aliento. Frío, una nube parecía exhalar cuando recuperaba su cabeza, dedos delineando el suelo y llevándose polvo en las yemas.

—No puedo perder más tiempo —al rastro seco de lágrimas se resintió—. Serán aproximadamente… las ocho. Debo buscar refugio, de por sí nunca son buenas horas.

Ya recuerda que planeó acomodar sus tiempos después de decidir el compromiso. Qué lejano se sentía ahora… Por la ciudadela empezó a rondar. Sus pasos seguían afectados y ligeramente torpes, foránea parecía la muchacha. Cadmio ocultado en el rojizo del gran moño, trató de acomodarlo y embombacharlo un poco mientras más pasos daba.

Los negocios que cerraban temprano no eran opción, aquellos que tenía gente fuera, bebiendo licores baratos y observando en forma rutinaria, le daban algo de incomodidad. La princesa nunca fue de no hacer caso a su gente aún en horas de sombra, no es eso, pero de la nada se sentía tan: pequeña.

¿Qué debía aprender de que le quitaran el poder? ¿Que hasta ella puede sentirse insignificante? Bastante claro lo sintió, a sus hombros ajustando mejor la prenda. ¿Cómo no se cayó de ella con anterioridad? Bueno, ir de hurtadillas a tu propio palacio amerita alta discreción, tuvo que recurrir a colocarse las mangas al punto de poder correr a la puerta.

Pero ahora se arrepentía.

Se sentía sucia. Sentía  _ una _ mirada sucia.

_ “Lo vas a necesitar, olvida el orgullo.” _

Sin vergüenza. No sólo de aires altos con tan poco interés, aquel comentario fue a una “lunática” con  _ tal _ experiencia en boca. Ninguna empatía. ¡Ella repele a ese tipo de nobles! Apresurosa se fue sacando la tela, mangas caqui quedando colgando a merced del viento antes que les diera una lastimera última mirada.

—Siempre he pensado que la inteligencia y el orgullo no son opuestos —rió secamente—. Pero con lo irritada que estoy, me admito dispuesta a hacer la opción tonta por una vez.

La prenda estaba lista para mandar al piso, la… se pasmó. “Tal vez le sirva a algún niño de la calle”, el primer pensamiento que le estaba atosigando incluso. Suspiró y la mantuvo bajo de su hombro, refunfuñando.

—Hora de iniciar esta larga noche.

La joven tocó de puerta en puerta. No, no recordaba todos los rostros, pero ha salvado a más de la mitad de aquellos que visitó y puede asegurarlo sin temer. Cuando la recuerden… bueno, seguro tendrán cara de circunstancia, le bastará con la vergüenza que sientan.

Así era la señorita princesa perfecta. Eso y que sabe que no parece otra cosa que una pobre tonta vándala.

Entonces… recurrió a su última opción unas calles después. ¿Sería ya una hora desde que empezó? El talón de sus pies sangraba por forzar ambos a la salida del palacio. A decir verdad, las zapatillas rojas y su sangre parecían la misma decoración ahora mismo.

Con lo que esta chica ama el calzado hubiera preferido poder hablarle de las zapatillas que su tutora le regaló. No pedirle refugio de manera tan descarada.

Frente a la puerta de madera acercó sus nudillos para suavemente tocar la puerta.

¿Por qué esta casa?

Unos ojos azules y curiosos se asomaron por una ventana al lado. Ruidosos segundos de materiales cayendo al suelo, se oyó cómo la puertilla de madera era liberada.

—¿Sí? —se asomó una castaña.

Porque Robin Snyder es la persona más bondadosa y confiada que conoce en esta vida. Aún si no la recuerda.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

—Métete a la bañera —el mayor se cruzó de brazos.

Obtuvo una negación infantil de respuesta y próximo a lo que sería un tronar de lengua, pues tampoco eso hizo que ruido alguno se oyera de Boomer.

—¡Que te metas!

—Hermano —Butch sostuvo sus hombros por detrás—, Brick lleva ya como seis gritos. Ya es suficientemente raro que los tres hayamos insistido en arreglarnos en tu cuarto. Sólo hazlo, pedazo de tonto.

—Sí, pedazo de  _ tonto _ —remarcó—. Cabeza a la bañera.  _ Ahora _ .

La advertencia le sacó una lagrimita más, pero agitó rubia cabeza en no y no. La brisa que entró por la ventana del cuarto una vez que dio la "respuesta definitiva" logró contrastar con el aura de calor que daba el, irónicamente, hermano con tanto rojo en sus ropajes. Notando la ráfaga, mismo calorífico individuo caminó hasta la ventana.

—Hermano, no es por cortarte el espectáculo, pero esas cosas las atora…

**BANG** .

Los otros dos tragaron saliva cuando el seguro de platino salió volando y aterrizó de un tintineo metálico al suelo del baño. Con la ventana a vidrio ya cerrada, rojizos voltearon a una dirección concreta; hacia el moreno del trío.

—Butch —mencionado se estremeció—. Dale un chapuzón a nuestro tierno hermanito.

—…Órdenes son órdenes.

No sonaba nada obligado. Mirada de bestia en la floresta verdosa que tenía por ojos, humo invisible sacándose como un guarreo, la emoción en su temblorina era obvia.

—Y Butch, el más bruto de los hermanos, se prepara —Brick narró con voz jocosa y fría, si le pudieran pagar por esto Boomer SABÍA que lo harían—. Apunta al chiquillo de palo que tiene por delante, al princeso entre princesas, al risitos de oro. Se prepara, se prepara… Y…

En menos de un segundo y con el movimiento brusco, mientras el mayor daba un paso para apartarse, ambos cayeron dentro de la bañera. Salpicaron por doquier, y el “bruto” mantuvo la cabeza del rubio bajo del agua a la fuerza. Este se quejaba a golpeteos a sus muñecas, se veía cómo entre la tortura hacía la fuerza suficiente para levantar a momentos la mano opresora, pero la presión era tanta que de golpe volvía a salpicar para hundir su cabeza. Puñetazos que cada vez se iban entorpeciendo más y más dio a la bañera.

—Ya —rodó ojos—. ¿Puedes calmarte y empezar a hablar?

—¡Sí, hermano! “Glugluglu”, haz tu circo.

El cuerpo del rubio dejó de batallar lentamente. Fue perdiendo movilidad, flotando contra de sí la parte superior de su torso, manos dejándose elevar al borde del agua.

Un minuto de silencio se dio por el ahogado. Una escena trágica que le dio algo de grima a quien sostenía su cadáver, sacando un carraspear del asesino.

—Hey, Brick.

—No seas tonto —previó—. Habla o le digo a tu nueva novia que fue tu culpa que la cama…

Una burbuja pasó de borrosa a visible hasta la superficie de la pobre excusa de piscina miniatura de baño.

—Te odio.

Otra burbuja fue a reventar en la superficie.

—Brick.

Éste no se inmutó.

—Ya que dejaste tus payasadas, di todo lo que sabes sobre tu prometida.

—¿Por qué debería? Ella me odia igualmente.

—Tal vez si la invitas a un atrayente baño juntos, le traes pétalos de rosa a tina y luego hundes tu cara en el agua como un perdedor… “Ah, perdona, lo arruiné y ahora soy mitad pez”. Pf. Pfaha.

—Cállate Butch.

—¡Cierra la boca! —se levantó indignado del agua después de esa burbuja. Se oscureció el cobalto en su mirada.

—Abajo, sirenito —comandó el pelirrojo—. Dije que abajo.

Gemas azules dieron una vuelta para volver a hundirse.

—¿Qué demonios pasó para que la verde te odiara tanto?

—No le hablé y me odió al instante —brazos hicieron movimiento de que no tenía arreglo—. De hecho, yo digo que desde antes.

—Se debió enterar que estás debilucho —la risa siguió.

—¡No! —reventó una burbuja, ahí venía otra por donde escapará la voz del joven—. Es que ella NO es mi prometida.

—Apuesto a que quería a la rubia —susurró el carbón. Sólo obtuvo un asentir del rojo.

—¡NO! ¡ES! ¡ESO!

En tres diferentes explorar de aire sonó su voz.

—Es curioso cómo fuiste el único permitido de ver a tu prometida. Ahora, otra te gustó más, y aprovechas la de chico mudo para…

—¡Mi prometida es pelirroja! ¡Ojos rosados! ¡La mayor de las hermanas!

—Esa es la tosca —insistió—. ¡Que eres muy obvio que te gustan tiernas! Comprobé por ti en la tarde que ésta no lo es. ¿Y sabes qué? Tienes mi apoyo, no quiero estar relacionado a la bruta de Buttercup.

—¡No es eso! ¡Mi prometida es…!

—Boomer.

La intervención tan seca del de cobrizos mechones lo alarmó.

—No alucines y sólo cásate.

—Hermano —el reventar fue lento. Hasta triste—. Ella no quiere.

—Pues qué mal —se alejó de su lugar y apartó el rojo de su mirada a la puerta. Sin cambiar la fijación, aún eliminando a ambos de su sangre de su radar, caminó ignorando las miradas bien abiertas—. Tu jodida vida contra de ella, la nenita pierde.

Silencio. La cara del menor se tiñó de disgusto bajo del agua, tosiendo para finalmente salir. Fue bienvenido al mundo del aire con una toalla blanca golpeando su rostro cortesía de su hermano pelirrojo, quien aún no volteaba.

El sobrante se recargó contra la pared, incómodo.

—Voy a mi cuarto. No me busquen, Boomer, sécate. ¿Butch? Tú directo al tuyo.

* * *

—Eres demasiado amable, Robin.

—Oh, ¡no hay problema! Mi madre dice que a los posibles amigos siempre se les tiende la mano, y mis amigas siempre me han ayudado a mí. De alguna forma siento que te la debo… ¿Blossom?

—Sí, Blossom —asintió al tomar un sorbo más del chocolate caliente. _Si_ _sólo supiera_ …—. Bueno Robin. En verdad que odio importunar así, por favor ni se te ocurra prepararme ese cuarto.

—¡Insisto!

—No, insisto yo. Si me disculpas iré a la parte de afuera, el pequeño gallinero que tienes.

Ambas se quedaron quietas.

—…El gallinero se ve un poco vistoso por la puerta —sorbió también los nervios junto al trago de sus  _ malas mentiras _ en un delicioso chocolate—. Si hay espacio, claro. De no haberlo dormiré en el techo…

—Ah, no, no. Sí que hay… eres bastante observadora, Blossom.

—Algunos dirían —sonrió.

Pero no era la primera vez que estaba allí, ahí la razón.

Robin Snyder. La mejor amiga de las princesas, una noble plebeya acostumbrada a no tomar más que amistad a cambio, de las pocas personas que las apoyaría aún si las acusaran de traición al país. Sólo como ejemplo.

Y sí que se estaba probando a sí misma… pero en el fondo le picaba un poco la preocupación que la castaña permitiera esto.

—¿No quieres cobijas?

—En verdad has hecho más que suficiente, por favor, descansa.

La alarmada chica sólo pudo aceptar su terquedad a regañadientes.

—¡Descansa!

Blossom sonrió. Hasta cuarto para las doce la pobre de Robin estuvo atendiendo su situación, tratando de hacerla reír y mostrándose como una guía perfecta y de buen corazón. Pasó un buen rato donde la ayudó con la cena, la cual salió un poco mal, hasta a lavar los platos, eso fue bastante bien.

Se sentía un poco refugiada de la realidad que debía afrontar en su mente una vez se acostara en la paja del granero. Masajeó su nuca con cansancio mientras sus pasos, ya no descalzos por tener zapatos prestados, iban rectos.

—Buenas noches… ¿Blossom? —al darse cuenta tras cerrar la puerta del patio, la joven castaña pestañeó numerosas veces. Asemejada a brillantina, un polvo azul dejó la mirada grande de la plebeya, extrañada por sus palabras y juzgando su boca—. Qué extraño. ¿Blossom qué…?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos perdió la noción de qué estaba haciendo. Elevó su vista al reloj de su pared.

Ya eran las doce.

—¡Uy! Es tarde. Debo ir a dormir.

Pensativa, no se movió por un momento o dos.

—…Mañana les hablaré a las chicas. Estoy preocupada por Blossom, no sé porqué —elevó sus hombros y caminó hacia su cuarto, perdiéndose en lo oscuro del detallado de roble condecorando su pasillo.

Al otro lado del muro, cruzando el terreno de pasto, un bostezo escapó los reales labios de su majestad rosada.

—Dormir en el gallinero… no, no puedo darme el lujo de ponerme cómoda. Éste brillante cerebro no trabaja solo.

Es triste. Esta situación es triste, cualquiera que la conozca lo sabe: la princesa es la más lista y nunca ha temido en admitirlo, su ego es cosa que de vez en cuando puede resaltar un poco, tal vez parecer presumida.

Pero en ciertos casos, no… así. Desesperada. Tan desequilibrada que no le quedaba más que convencerse a sí misma de las cualidades que le hicieron llegar tan lejos… y ahora no la ayudaban en nada. Miró a la luna, medio llena y derramada en rayos plata sobre esos ojos rosáceos que anhelaban verla desde el portal del castillo. Que anhelaban saber qué diablos pasó. Buscaban entender por qué una de sus hermanas estaba tan herida.

Eso… hasta que un rastro rojo, delgado y translúcido, fijó saltos y saltos sobre las coronillas de las casas. Reacomodándose, la sangre real enderezó su torso.

—Es… es ese…

Era una asunción apresurada pero esa silueta tenía una gorra. No ha visto a nadie tan ridículo en el cuerpo de un quinceañero para llevar una gorra roja.

Generó pequeños impulsos de viento a sus plantas para saltar en búsqueda de una respuesta.

En verdad… era curiosidad humana, se admite culpable. Estando en su sacra cama con papeles que ver y con arreglos que preparar posiblemente hubiera dejado al indiferente de mala vida usar una clase de poder extraño cuando quisiera – pero viendo su situación actual, cualquier peón conectado al castillo era de utilidad junto con cualquier duda que tenga de la naturaleza de ese sujeto.

Reafirmó el bajar de su entrecejo y de mirada seria lo siguió hasta el bosque de tintes morados y negros.

Parecía magia — no.  _ Es _ magia, apenas la cabellera pelirroja aterrizó a cola del trayecto del príncipe mayor, numerosos ciudadanos salieron con lámparas gritando por una persona.

—¡Princesa Blossom! ¡Princesa Blossom!

A las doce la magia termina.

* * *

—¡No está!

El bullicio allá afuera entraba por la puerta semiabierta de Boomer. Claro, su hermano del medio, Butch, no pudo cerrarla bien. Y él mismo estuvo decidido en dejarla así para tener con qué reclamarle la próxima noche; admite que fue la opción tonta. Más ahora que voces raras y agitadas no lo dejaban cerrar ojos. Las almohadas, suaves, plumas que parecían de ángel proporcionándole un sueño… aún así no bastaban para bloquear el sonido. La arqueó por sobre de su cabeza y presionó en ambos costados para tapar sus orejas.

_ Duerme. Sólo duerme _ .

—¿Habrá escapado por el compromiso?

—Eso…

_ ¿Quién necesita dormir? Boomer necesita respuestas _ . Hablan de él, mínimo eso estaba claro. Arrastró con los dedos de sus pies el cómodo calzado que esperaba por él a lo bajo de la cama, recargó vagamente las manos en los costados del colchón y empezó a acomodar todo. Se darían cuenta que ningún príncipe legítimo dormiría como él, la pijama vieja que lleva por costumbre, una cara… nada de un cuento.

Encontró las fuerzas para levantarse hacia el baño primero y asearse la cara, cepillar su cabello e inhalar de forma insonora. Ya a pasos más estrepitantes, abrió la gran puerta de su cuarto extra, haciendo saltar a las aseadoras que ya iban alejándose.

Sólo las pudo ver en silencio.

—S-Su majestad —inició—. Su prometida escapó.

La otra le dio un codazo —Estás despedida si sigues, cállate.

Puede que lo primero que cruzó por dentro de esa calmada selva rubia fue “no somos prometidos aún”, pero lo segundo activó verdaderamente la electricidad de su cuerpo.

Ahí quedaba, ese era el “no” oficial. Hizo huir a la hija del rey. Era un golpe muy fuerte para su orgullo… pero si llevaba mano a su pecho, cosa que hizo, y la puertilla a este remarcaba con su dedo es cuando resultaba la silueta de un corazón.

Ese corazón apoya la rebeldía juvenil y sus consecuencias, también el inevitable cancelamiento de algo que  _ tal vez _ él necesitaba.

Algo aliviado volvió a dar la vuelta.  _ Bueno, tengan buena suerte con _ …

—Me pregunto si Su Alteza Blossom en verdad…

—Siempre se vio demasiado virtuosa. ¿No la habrán secuestrado?

Ahí detuvo sus pasos, el tonto comprendiendo que tuvo que oír mal.

De la nada entendía aproximadamente a nada, eso seguro, mordiendo labios mientras notaba que su ansiedad ya no se calmaría con el reposar entre las colchas de terciopelo de esa cama.

Otra vuelta dio de nuevo a la salida. Apropió de un pasillo del que era extranjero con una única imagen en su mente, unas rebotantes y voluminosas coletas rubias que miraban con pena el recuerdo de su hermana.

Le diría por su propia mano que descubrió el acertijo, ¡todo esto era una broma, claro que la gente recuerda a la princesa mayor!, que tal vez se escapó…, ¡pero es real!

( . . . )

—¡Boomer! ¡Eres un tonto!

La carcajada sonó y sonó, el moreno se estaba verdaderamente ahogando, contrayéndose hacia su estómago. El puño del hermano menor temblaba, ¿es necesario decirlo a cada descuido que hace?

—Caras y gestos por media hora para decirle a tus dos novias que la tercera está viva. ¡Increíble!

Obtuvo una mirada exageradamente grande, de un becerro, de azul intenso que lo juzgaba. Butch alzó los hombros y miró al elegante techo, perdiéndose en la decoración de cristal.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no apesto atinando, tú apestas explicando. Ahora… recuerda, primero vamos por esa Buttercup. Quiero ver su cara oyéndote desesperado por conseguirte otra chica.

Posiblemente sea feliz. De los dos, el carbonizado de cabello tocó la puerta tan fuerte que parecía que venía a cobrar deudas pendientes: de hecho tal vez eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. La marca de la bofetada pudo desaparecer, su pinchado orgullo inexistente también, pero nunca la raíz del problema.

Lo que no esperó fue que unos ojos azules se colaran por el abrir de la puerta, brillando como diamantes recién pulidos por su lagrimeo de bostezo.

—¿Sí, prínci… príncipes?

Abrió más la puerta una vez que vio a Boomer. Como si de una niña inocente se tratase que no podía ocultar su intención, la joven de camisón azul cual el cielo de día ladeó danzantemente la cabeza en notable mejor humor. Ésto hizo al príncipe lazuli sentirse un poco…

Conflictuado.

Prefirió evitar verla, asomándose más allá. Gracias a que se les abrió a ambos ahora se podía ver de fondo, bien tapada pero con cabellos de hebras negras cual escoba yendo de allá para acá: esa debía ser la segunda princesa. El verde cazador lo notó también, recargando codo en la segunda de las dos puertas del gran cuarto, mano estampando contra la que sostenía la rubia.

Se acercó peligrosamente a su espacio en una confianza de ángel pero con dientes de demonio. Y de un destello rojizo disparado por sus pupilas, esa ladina sonrisa que portó al inicio fue perdiendo forma en la línea de sus labios poco a poco hasta ser una mueca seria. Sus ojos se afilaron dándole un aire diferente.

Bubbles podría describirlo, en una pintura, como si alguien hubiera apretado el lienzo y ajustado con el pincel algo de  _ desconfianza _ en su mirada.

—Nena —su hermano dio un salto a sus espaldas, como si lo esperara, buscando hacer algo—. Paso libre con la cabeza de bellota. Ahora.

Ella pestañeó, formando un mohín infantil.

—Eso es muy…

La orden era grosera. Nunca se compararía a su hermana mayor.

—¡Eso es muy…!

Un lanzamiento de un objeto fue dirigido a Butch. Dio en su cara, contra de su frente, y lo tiró al piso. Bubbles volteó asustada a su hermana, en efecto, había sido ella… pero tenía los ojos cerrados y todo su cuerpo emanaba ese brillo de su poder.

En un claro espanto Boomer quedó tieso, luego alcanzando por la herida del verde. Limpió la sangre con el pijama y miró en confusión a la igualmente anonada hermana menor de ese reino.

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

Blossom está detrás de un árbol. Sosteniendo su cabello cual trenzó mientras espiaba por el lateral de la corteza del tronco, la princesa no terminaba de ver lo que éste vena de rufián hacía.

Uno, dos, seis, doce. Doce árboles que cayeron víctimas del pelirrojo.

Era sangre real, se supone. ¿Por qué controlaba tan poco la destrucción que llevaba a cabo? Con un jadeo diminuto, los hombros hacia adelante, siguiendo con cuidado el rastro rojizo tardío que dejaban las palmas de las manos del chico. Este suspiró, agitado cargando potente energía una vez más.

_ Phew _ .

Tres árboles más cuando sólo había apuntado a uno. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, el entrecejo fruncido para que su expresión gritara lo disconforme que estaba; jadeó antes de patear un resto de tronco.

—Si no lo controlo, la maldición avanzará más rápido —a su frente golpeó—. Aunque a veces no le veo el problema. Estúpido Boomer, debo cuidar de él hasta el final.

—¿Maldición?

Este era su guiño de entrada a la función. Miró sus manos, resguardar sus poderes más potentes hasta ahora estuvo bien porque el rango de distancia era amplio. No ha consumido ninguna poción en todo el día, sería un aprieto si usaba más que simple viento.

Otra vez, él apuntaba a otros árboles, clavando írises rojizos para centrarse, la masa de potencia roja iluminó demasiado su palma;  _ mierda _ , éste le iba a explotar en la cara. Su ojo derecho se cerró por reflejo mientras entredientes sacaba la única palabra que…

—¡Ten cuidado!

…frío. Nada explotó, así rosa dio contra rojo, una mano fría y criogénica sostuvo la suya mientras la fue bajando. Era una mano delgada y femenina, la voz preocupada sonaba un tanto cansada, pero cuando volteó…

Rosado.

Un rosado neón ocultado por el fruncir de un cejo lo miraba fijamente.

—Los usuarios de magia deben ser cuidadosos con estas cosas. ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

El tono de regaño le quitó todo el encanto aún así. La mirada de Brick se derritió por todo el brazo de la chica hasta llegar a su mano, tronando la lengua para hacer que le soltase apenas abanicó su diestra. La pelirroja hizo eso, guardando su mano a los lados.

—Tú… ¿Qué tienes conmigo? —entrecortado preguntó—. Te he visto la cara dos veces apenas llegar al reino.

—Tengo absolutamente nada contigo, pero sí estás rondando fuera de los asuntos con los que  _ tengo _ cuentas.

—¿Qué, matarás al rey para meterte al castillo? —rió—. ¿Insistes en ser princesa por poder usarla? Bonito cuento.

Un gruñido aguantado por la chica, ella suspiró de forma extremadamente pesada antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Soy la princesa mayor del castillo, sólo que yo caí víctima de… algún hechizo, es mi teoría —pausó. Para dejar en claro que oyó todo lo que el chico decía antes, asintió—. Una… maldición tal vez.

Se marcó un silencio que únicamente no era pesado por el cantar de los grillos y el iluminar de las luciérnagas fugaz en varias partes del cielo a matiz morados.

—¿Qué tanto sabes?

—Yo diría que lo suficiente para que me respondas.

—Cosas así no te importan —espetó—. No te creeré que eres la princesa, esa chica está muerta. Últimamente todos están alucinando.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

¿Muerta? No sólo… “no existe”, ella está muerta según este chico.

—No lo estoy.

—Mi hermano no dijo ni una palabra de su prometida —inició—. Nunca nadie nos habló de tres princesas, llegando a tu reino, tu gente no sabe nada de ti. Ni tu propio padre.

Ella ardió con esas palabras, conteniendo con el clavar de sus uñas en propio, conteniéndose.

—Hubiera llegado a algo… de no ser porque me retuvieron antes de tiempo gracias a ti.

—No necesito problemas en ese castillo y en el reino.

—Tú…

—Hey, rosadita —él trató que sucediera por lo alto, apegó su mirada a la adversa mientras advertía—. Buen intento. ¿Qué poción tomaste para teñir tus ojos?

—Son naturales.

—Claro.

Una risa irónica y cual desierto dejó ir al final de sus palabras, ella manteniendo más y más presión que enblanquecía la piel de sus dedos como un martirio. Extendió su mano hacia él y tomó de su brazo sólo para ser amenazada con el brillo neón de ese asqueroso rojo sangre.

—Suelta —comandó.

Ella prendió su propia mirada, rosáceo que resucitaba con poder emanó cierta aura de luz.

—No.

Esto último sí que causó duda en él. Antes de que sus labios formularan la clara duda en su expresión, una luz de cálido y natural naranja iba iluminando todo el bosque.

—¡Princesa! —exclamaron los guardias con el último aliento que les quedaba antes de un paro cardíaco.

—¿Princesa? —musitó el chico.

—¿¡Princesa!? —gritó incrédula.

Un momento intercambió miradas con los uniformados a caballo, luego al rufián entre sus manos, la parte del brazo palpitando ante las yemas de sus dedos. Lo soltó lentamente.

—Puedo explicarlo…, pero antes. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡La hemos buscado por todos lados!

* * *

—¡Qué demonios!

Se le respondió al carbonado chico con un empujón, el rubio dorado sacando gotas de sudor a la punta de sus hebras de cabello. Fue un último alejarlo, y…

_ BAM _ .

Miraron ambos al arbusto deshojado y mandado a volar con un fuerte ataque. La joven que estaba irradiando lima jadeaba con aire, estaba agotada y lastimada, su brazos se llevó grandes rasguños incluso; pero cazó su mano nuevamente para tomar el cuello del mayor entre esos dos.

—Wow, wow, ¡tonta! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—¡…! —Boomer paniqueó.

Dos silencios fueron respuestas de hecho, sin mensaje que comunicar la princesa de verde pijama no se molestaba en abrir los ojos, sólo preparaba un puñetazo fatal. El príncipe lazuli entre todos trató de usar magia…

Pero no tenía voz. Bosque agitado de la mirada del mayor rebuscó por algo, ¿qué debería hacer? Lo fuerte de su magia de viento no oponía nada contra la salvaje sangre real ahora. Si usaba algo más, si usaba  _ eso… _

—¡¡Buttercup!! —unos llantos se oyeron mientras la rubia volvía. Estaba en este punto lastimada, corría con un balde de agua fría mientras se abalanzaba hasta la escena en dos puntas de sus pies—. ¡¡Por favor, para!! ¡Lo vas a matar!

Butch resopló ofendido.

Uno, al primer salto de sus pies la chica parecía haber alzado finalmente vuelo, cual pájaro nivelando.

Dos, abrió alas, así dejó ir el cubo de agua.

Los tres empapados en la escena, su hermana, el atacado y… Boomer. Los tres se quejaron del frío, el último titirando ruidosamente.

—¿Boomer?

Éste apenas volteó, algo culpable.

—Sabía que no siempre fuiste mudo. Lo… veremos luego —le sonrió apenada, entonces se apresuró donde le importaba—. ¡Buttercup! Buttercup, ¿estás bien?

—Qué… —masculló—. Qué daño…

Cayó sentada por su antigua herida. La hermana menor la acolchonó, aferrándose a ella.

—¿Qué está pasando, Buttercup? ¿Qué nos sucedió?

—Me acabo de despertar, no me preguntes a mí —sobó su cabeza pero por reflejo arropó la presencia de su hermana con su propio brazo. Subió los ojos a un muy molesto “príncipe” que perdía sus cabellos en la oscuridad—. ¿Tú qué?

—¡¡Quieres pelear, pues anda!!

Lo contuvo el hermano azul, negando en silencio. Flaqueó en mantener contenido a su hermano por una cosa; sonidos de llanto. Algo que incomodó a la morena junto a la magdalena.

—Uh, Bubbles —sólo pudo reafirmarla—. Uhm.

—Tengo miedo —lloró—. Por favor, dime que estás bien, Buttercup. Que no te irás tampoco.

Se quedó muda y la estrujó contra de ella mirando al piso. ¿Qué hizo ahora? Los dos extras de esta escena intercambiaron miradas antes de retroceder.

Otra vez libre su mano, Boomer la dirigió a su pecho. Lo llantos de Bubbles eran amargos, no le gustaba oír a una chica llorar…, ¿qué podían hacer? ¿Cómo le decían? El cobalto divagó por respuestas que nunca obtendrá hasta que figuras se asomaban al jardín por los pasillos exteriores.

—¡Señoritas! ¡Su hermana está reportada a salvo! —la paloma que voló con las noticias alzó nuevamente alas y subió al cielo, papel en su pierna.

Ambas quedaron tiesas en lugar, alejándose de su abrazo para analizarse mutuamente.

—¿Blossom?

—Sí, Su Alteza Blossom.

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La situación de Boomer es algo complicada. Su forma de comunicarse de únicamente bajo el agua, en efecto mágico sus palabras se vuelven burbujas que revientan y comunican lo que tiene que decir.
> 
> Mas es una pena porque no puede llevar una bañera portátil con él y una cantimplora no hará la magia. ¿Qué lo habrá dejado así?


	3. Dentro de los cuartos

Un brillo celeste seguía la velocidad emocionada de la joven princesa. Como un niño a sus regalos de navidad, ella también resbaló al dar la esquina como si patinara, recuperaba ávidamente el equilibrio con el maniobrar desatado de sus manos, luego un impulso dándose para continuar su camino a la entrada.

—¿En serio esperaremos por su hermana en la sala? —preguntó un tono masculino y despreocupado.

—Cállate —respondió una voz femenina y ronca. Además, cansada, cansada a morir—. Es mejor la sala a esto.

¿Qué era esto? Era ella, una espinoza botón de oro, la ruda de las rudas, la que  _ nunca _ sería comparada con una delicada florecilla… desparramada en la espalda del rubio. Agotada evitaba recargarse lo posible, pero nunca obtenía respuesta de su burro de carga, siempre era del otro imbécil.

—Sólo digo. Yo no sabía que eran tres hasta hace un segundo, ¿no es un poco exacto? ¿Es una invitación?

—Te voy a…

—Sólo digo que me quedo con la rubia o la actual.  _ Cualquiera _ me gusta más que tú… ¡ouch! ¿No que estabas muy abatida?

Sobó su espalda baja donde un pie le acaba de dejar un tierno gesto de gratitud por sus palabras, una patada había caído en rincones reales traseros del príncipe.

—Nunca lo suficiente para dejarte decir estupideces —venenosa susurró—. Antes muerta que tenerte en mi familia…

Labios del moreno formaron una línea en desobediencia, lengua colándose como falta de respeto en su gesto.

—¿Qué tienes, seis? Aprende a hacerlo bien, idiota.

—Cara de mierda.

—Pedazo de zoquete.

—Loca de remate.

El cobalto del que cargaba a la guerrera de insultos sólo se arrastró arriba, a los adornos del techo; rogó por ayuda.

* * *

—Princesa, lo sentimos. Sólo preparamos un caballo, y…

—Soy buena en equitación, por favor Jeff, no se preocupe —batió suavemente la palma de su mano con una sonrisa apologética—. Todo es entendible.

Aún así quería quemar la parte de su cintura ahora mismo. Ardía ese tacto tan medido y espaciado, sólo esperaba que su improvisada trenza aguante lo suficiente para darle un golpe o dos en lo que galopaban.

Si concentraba su oído lo suficiente podía oír el suspiro del pelirrojo que la sostenía y venía en su montura.

—Aunque yo soy el que está con las riendas.

Mientras los brazos del príncipe rozaban contra ella, firme con el control del caballo, esas manos pasaban por delante de la chica mientras ella mantenía las manos en la silla.

—Son detalles. Aún así Jeff no tiene que preocuparse.

—Ajá —burló, casi haciéndola menos—. Ilógica.

—Como sea.

Un silencio reinaba mientras caminaban entre las casas, los cascos de los caballos patean piedras en su camino al avanzar, algunas personas recién despertadas por la conmoción se asomaban desde sus ventanas, uno que dos niños tallaba sus ojos mientras la señalaban. La pelirroja sonreía en calma, asintiendo.

—Princesa.

—¡Buenas noches! —tal vez demasiado feliz incluso.

¿Fue un mal sueño? Qué manera de despertar era esta… pero aún así sabía que él la estaba viendo con extrañeza, lo esperaba. Volteó sobre de su propio hombro lentamente con los labios cereza encogidos, toparon nuevamente ojos, y ella ahondó el bajar de su cabeza manteniendo el contacto.

—¿Aún no crees que soy una princesa?

—Sólo un estúpido no creería todo este mareo —por una vez estaban de acuerdo—. Entonces sí es una maldición.

Se mantuvo viéndola aún. Eso impedía que ella apartara el rosa de sus ojos también, dudando mientras pupilas bailaban por los detalles expresivos del chico. Labios suavemente apretados, párpados desconvencidos pero cansados, porte alto, cejas levemente gruesas pero que marcaban presencia… ojos lejanos.

Estaban viendo lejos de ella, pero la tomaban a fin de cuentas; el único detalle es que Blossom no quería ahogarse en ese río de sangre.

—Sí —contestó—. No me preocupa el efecto, pero a lo que llego en el castillo. Esa es mi prioridad ahora mismo.

Con su gorra resbalándose un poco hacia adelante apenas en el último frenar, él no contestó nada. Se la acomodó mientras la joven harapienta bajaba de forma agraciada a la primera reja.

Nadie… recordaba nada. Nadie se disculpó, nadie reconoció nada, como si no hubiera sucedido. Tomándose el tiempo para analizarlo quedó en pérdida pues el hilo de sus ideas fue interrumpido por un delicado abrazo a su cuello y un peso cayendo contra de ella.

—¡Bubbles!

Esta la apretó más y más. Oía su hipo entrecortado, sus risas de alivio, sentía su sonrisa contra su pecho apretarse más y más. La consoló gentilmente con sobreponer su brazo.

—¡Hey, tú, no te vayas!

También le sonaba esa voz. A la lejanía, tras el portal con las puertas abiertas del castillo, un punto verde lima la veía. Aunque estaba gritándole a un rubio que se acercaba más, y más, y…

El punto rubio fue derrumbado; exactamente, un príncipe azul fue noqueado de un certero coscorrón en la corona de su cabeza, el brazo remangado es uno que ella reconoció bien.

—Eso, idiota, es por no reconocer a tu prometida.

Azul rey en sus ojos se quedó fijo con confusión a su hermano mayor. Entre verlo llegar con la princesa y que lo primero que hizo fue tirarlo al piso, haciendo que cubriera su cabeza. Sin poder decir nada (bastante literalmente), se hundió en sus hombros en señal de auxilio.

—Príncipe Brick, eso es un poco… —para sorpresa de Blossom su hermana escapó los diamantes hinchados de sus ojos y miró la escena también.

Unos golpes sonaron más adelante.

—Este idiota la vio conmigo en la mañana.

—¡Bájame, que tú no me toques!

—¡Deja de hacerte la…! ¡Te estaba intentando cargar, estúpida!

—¡No quiero que un cerdo como tú se me acerque!

—¡Eres una loca! ¿Tanto te gusto? —le siguió un puñetazo que lo mandó a terminar el final del recorrido a rastras.

La hermana mayor incluso inhaló con algo de recelo viendo el agresivo actuar de su hermana, pero no dijo más. Sólo arrastró la mirada al mismo acercar que el tumbado carbonado, cuando este llegó y se inclinó hacia ella, sólo haciendo cabeza hacia atrás con aversión.

—¿Sí?

—¡Espera, es cierto! ¡Te vimos esta mañana! Boomer, ¿en serio, hermano?

Éste levantó cobaltos contra del cuarzo rosa de la princesa. Ella elevó hombros; diría que no podía culparlos, que  _ nadie _ la recordaba…

Pero había un punto en contra de esto.

—¿Ustedes me recuerdan?

Causó desconcierto en las miradas verdes y azul, estos viéndose a sí mismos; el único que no seguía su show era el pelirrojo de los príncipes.

Porque él sabía de qué hablaba con el actuar de los guardias. Y maldecía por lo bajo a sus hermanos que revelaron más de lo necesario, ahora su mala mirada a ellos era interceptada por la mala mirada de la reencontrada sangre real.

_ Ella sabe que él sabe. _

Qué dolor de cabeza.

Hasta que uno de los guardias se dignó a ayudar a la princesa que lucía la melena oscura más alborotada que la que andó en las calles todo el día, Blossom se apresuró a ella, dejando que cayera sobre de sí.

—¡Buttercup! Buttercup, ¿¡qué es lo que te sucedió!?

—Voy a… —respiró suavemente—. voy a matarte.

Dejó que su rostro se hundiera en el cuello de su hermana y buscó por su calor. Venía algo fría, pero le bastó con excavar más y más sus ojos en la presencia de la rosada.

—Si vuelves a hacer esto voy a  _ en serio _ acabar contigo.

—Perdón por preocuparte, Buttercup —comprendió al instante mientras suspiraba—. No lo volveré a hacer.

—Te juro que lo hago.

—Te creo.

—Me alegra que estés bien —terminó, relajando músculos.

Pero la mayor flaqueó, dándose un momento para ver de arriba hasta abajo a su hermana —Me gustaría decir lo mismo.

Fue cuidadosa con las heridas mientras susurraba indicaciones a los uniformados. Cuando volteó, los príncipes ya se iban alejando, siluetas de rojo, azul y verde entrando a la luz amarilla de los pasillos. Percibió dos rubíes a tonos atarceder volteando una última vez para ellas. Para… ella.

Blossom elevó la mirada entonces a una energía más pesada que caía desde arriba. Cerca del cielo, en el balcón real, los oscuros de su padre analizaron la escena sobre de las chicas. El rey interpuso su mirada a la de la alcoba y se quedó tieso un instante; como si esperara algo, la expresión era difícil de descifrar, pero se apaciguó con un lento asentir y dio la vuelta, la capa blanca teñida gris con la poca iluminación dio una esplendorosa vuelta y se fue perdiendo en el rabillo del barandal, marcando la retirada de su padre.

—¿El rey no vendrá…?

—Papá se sentía mal —se acopló Bubbles por detrás—. Seguro le dio de esas jaquecas al ver que ya no estabas.

—¿Sí? Pues al diablo, la pasó bastante bien todo el día olvidando a su conveniencia.

—Buttercup…

—¡Sólo digo la verdad! Pasé una pesadilla porque le dio por olvidarte y tonterías más. ¿Te das la idea, Blossom?

—Pues sí, porque él mismo me echó del castillo hace unas horas.

—¿Quéeee? —Bubbles chilló—. ¿Te estaban sacando porque papá les dijo?

—Y por una persona de boca suelta que no hizo nada bien… Bueno, _ sí _ hizo bien, pero no en esta situación, es… —balbuceó—. ¿Saben? Da igual, no culpo a nadie. Después de todo tengo mi idea de lo que sucedió.

Inentendidas, las dos hermanas menores ladearon cabeza.

—Por ahora entremos, chicas. Quiero darme un baño.

* * *

—No puedo creer que te hayas comprometido con eso. Ya tenía mis dudas, pero sí, es mejor que Buttercup —la burla resonó en el desolado pasillo y obtuvo una mala mirada de Brick—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, que tienes pésimos gustos también.

—¿Te gusta Buttercup? —fastidió.

—No, pero la rosada no es nada mejor que ella.

—¿Rosada?

—Lo entenderás pronto —rodó la mirada—. Boomer, no te culparé por tu idiotez de hace un tiempo.

El mencionado se sorprendió, casi ingenuo.

—Sólo te pegaré hasta que captes que ese cerebro lo tienes para algo.

Entonces gruñó mudamente.

—¿Pero qué demonios con ellas? ¿Por qué le pusieron al ogro antes que a la que le tocaba?

—Butch, eres un imbécil. ¿Nadie aparte de mí piensa aquí? —ignoró al menor de los tres alzando su mano constantemente como si tuviera algo que decir, presumió, y siguió su punto—. Están malditas. Mínimo las tres.

—¿Eh? ¿¡Ellas!?

—Lo que dije.

—Ja. Si yo ya tengo un mal rato controlándolo, esas están perdidas —rió. Fue seguido por unos burlones azules, párpados de ese rubio apachurraron sus cobalto para mostrarse jocosos—. ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!? ¡Mira, porque hayan detenido el efecto hoy, no le pienso agradecer a esa tonta!

—¿De quién iba a ser hoy? —Brick preguntó para que Boomer le terminara señalando el pecho a él—. Pues qué asco, mi transformación te sale pésima.

—¡Cállense!

Un ruido altivo y burlón abandonó los labios del pelirrojo mientras el de ojos bosque se refunfuñaba. Entonces, tras un momento de sus ruidos, voltearon al menor de entre ellos.

Éste gesticulaba con risas que no podía aguantar y mantenía ambas manos en su estómago, pero cual mimo, nada salía se de garganta ni pecho. Sus latidos era el único ruido que salía del príncipe lazuli.

Entonces ambos hermanos pensaron en sus adentros.

_ Cómo extrañan la risa de su hermanito _ .

Nunca lo dirían en voz alta.

* * *

—Espera, espera; espera un maldito segundo.

—Calma, Buttercup.

—¿¡Te maldijeron!? ¿Los zapatos que te regaló la señorita Keane?

—¡Te dije que es una teoría! No es que la señorita Keane esté directamente relacionada, sólo es… una muy grande sospechosa.

—Ella nos ha cuidado desde chiquitas, ¿cómo pudo…?

—Como acabo de decir dos veces, Bubbles, es una teoría.

—¡Pues vamos a verla! —se levantó y una mano la aplacó—. ¡Uf!

—Tú no te mueves de aquí —comandó la mayor—. Iré a mi cuarto por los zapatos y los analizaré un poco, pero necesito saber qué te pasó a ti, y…

Miraba incrédula a su rubia hermana.

—Y qué te pasó a ti.

Esta acariciaba nerviosamente los pétalos azules de su rosa clavada, hundiéndose en hombros.

—Bueno, tenemos una conexión de hermanas y… ahora tengo una rosa maldita —a puchero coló—. ¡Ah, espera, Blossom! Es que tu cuarto está…

La siguió fuera del pasillo dejando a la cabello carbón cruzándose de brazos, resoplando. Una vez que pasaron por la puerta y la mayor volteó hacia su cuarto, delicada cual temerosa, se asomó detrás de su hermana. No quería imaginarse a Blossom perdiendo todos sus libros…

Oyó la puerta abrirse y suspiró.

—Te lo advertí. Pasó de la noche a la mañana, y…

—¡No están!

—¡Te dije, Blossom! Es que…

—Pero mínimo encontré el libro de maldiciones que leí hace mucho.

—Sí, es que… —pausó—. ¿Qué?

Regresaron al cuarto con la rubia haciendo cuentas con sus dedos y murmurando su incredulidad.

—¡Pero tu cuarto estaba vacío! ¡El polvo! ¡Yo lo vi!

—Bubbles…

—¡¡No me trates de loca!! —explotó.

Estando entrando en la puerta su chillar de guerra ocasionó un rostro de circunstancia de ambas de las hermanas, ellas buscándose mutuamente para mirarse y luego dejar bicolores caer sobre de la celeste.

—No lo hago… —empezó lentamente—. Era para decirte que no te preocupes por eso, que seguramente fue parte de la maldición.

—Oh. Está bien.

Su tono se suavizó al instante y abatió cabeza a los lados con gentileza, yendo a su asiento cerca de la cama de Buttercup. A su paso, flotaba con el aire un pétalo azul se quedaba detrás de la puerta de blanco marfil con detalles verdes, brillando en su propio reflejo contra el suelo tras aterrizar cual plumaje.

Las hermanas se acomodaron las tres, abriendo el libro.

—Bien, aquí dice…

¿Qué? La pelirroja pasó una página, luego otra. Otras dos más, buscó por pistas a irises rosáceos entre las arrugas del papel, entrecerrando ojos. Pasó páginas más para abanicarse con la brisa provocada por el grueso libro.

—Uh. ¿Bloss? —intervino Buttercup—. Sería más nutritivo si nos dices  _ algo _ .

—No, no es eso, es que…

—¿Está muy complicado de entender? Porque las brujas de los cuentos usan maldiciones, estoy dispuesta a repasar eso.

—No —negó también a la menor—. Es que no hay nada.

—¿Uh?

Mientras la de ojos diamantes dudaba, la verde susurró un —Déjame ver —y se espantó ante el contenido.

—Está en blanco —explicó lo obvio—. Esto debe ser parte de la maldición.

—¿Eh? ¿De la tuya o de la mía?

—No puedo saber eso…

—¡Egh! ¡Qué inútil!

Finalizando con sus palabras bruscas, vieron el libro volar al ras de ambas de naranja cadmio y rubia pálida.

Siguieron el libro con incredulidad, antes de que la mayor bajara cejas.

—¡Buttercup!

—¡Perdón! Me enojé, ¿bien? No obtenemos nada.

La cubierta gruesa del libro pegó al suelo. Sus hojas se abrieron, al medio perfecto marcó su silencio.

—Por ahora hay que centrarnos en por qué no puedes curarte, y escudriñar la razón de tu actuar hace unas…

—¿B-Blossom?

—Espera un…

—¡B-Blossom!

La pelirroja tuvo que voltear, entonces el mismo libro que una vez descansó en el suelo se elevaba contra de ella. La mayor apenas pudo…

* * *

Un grito. Brick se despertó con ese mismo grito sonando en su interior. Tan interno, tan doloroso; aún no se acostumbra aunque han pasado años. Aún así su reacción fue un golpe de pánico que ahogó su pecho, sin moverse inflando este para buscar una calma que no llegaría, a sus uñas apretaba el colchón bajo de él, la suavidad dificultaba que se estabilizara para él.

Eso lo enojó.

Espasmado se desinfló el aire de sus pulmones, arriba, abajo, controló sus extremidades de manera pobre mientras cerraba los ojos. Trató varias cosas mientras aprovechaba la oscuridad del cuarto, trató de retirar la almohada, aventarla lejos y acostarse recto hacia el techo. Trató de apartar las sábanas, también de sentarse en la cama; nada daba frutos. Extendió ambos pies al suelo, una mirada gacha y carmín por la oscuridad se colaba a la lejana puerta y su apertura a los pies de los detalles dorados en la madera.

—No puedo dormir.

Lo admitió para sí mismo.

—¿Qué horas son ahora, las cuatro de la mañana? —suspiró—. Maldita rosada.

Maldito… todo. La maldición que hacía palpitar sus venas al recuerdo, que le presionaba la sangre y hervía. Engarrotó sus dedos, exhalando de forma pesada antes de buscar su gorra…

Sí. Y era cierto, la traía puesta. Estaba atorada al amarrar de su coleta, suspiró mientras soltaba su cabello de la atadura y volteaba el accesorio rojo al revés. Se levantó del colchón a muslos pesados, gruñendo mientras volvía a su inhalar y exhalar regular, acostumbrando sus pupilas a la luz colada por las puertas antes de abrir.

Ese grito.  _ Esa voz… _

Y sin quererlo sus pasos trazaban camino al sitio que comúnmente odiaría más.

* * *

Boomer se sentía culpable. Veía al techo de ahora tintes grises y tristes, monocromo sentir tanto como lo que sus ojos admiraban, detalles como hendiduras y malas pintadas que habían marcado un rastro diminuto.

_ “¿Cómo se supone que yo sabría?”, _ se preguntó  _ “Si hasta pensé algo como « ah, se parece a mi prometida », pero me lo callé.” _

Sin quererlo sus uñas fueron a su cráneo. Por más que busca quitarse el mal hábito, terminaba siempre rascando con inquietud su cabeza.

_ “No soy tonto. Sólo no pensé que una chica de la calle sería la princesa, es normal. ¿Qué princesa estaría sucia y triste en la calle?” _

Con la brisa pegando a la amplitud de la ventana de su cuarto, el rubio dejó de rascarse mientras iba recordando con el chiflido de los vientos.

«  _ —¡No sabíamos que eran los príncipes! ¿¡Qué clase de príncipes salen de la calle!? ¡Uno nunca pensaría que la realeza estaría de pordioseros! ¡Sólo perdónenos! —sollozó aquel anciano. _

_ Recuerda la mirada de su hermano mayor. Roja de iris, tronó la lengua. _

_ —Son ellos, mi rey. _ »

Pesado en sus ojos, quejó de forma muda. Estaba empezando a usar las mismas excusas que esas personas… 

Pero a ninguno le falta la razón. Después de todo, ningún príncipe  _ real _ estaría en la calle. Tomó una manta y volteó al borde de la amplia cama, rodando hasta éste.

¿Acaso su otra prometida lo odiaría ahora también? Él pudo haberla salvado y… no lo hizo. Un príncipe azul que no cumple nada con la expectativa – eso es cierto. Tomó la orilla de la cobija para taparse hasta la nariz, cerrando los ojos, dejando cada hebra del aterciopelado material moverse con la suavidad de su exhalar por la nariz, cosquilleándose él mismo. Mínimo en un príncipe cómodo que no cumple con la expectativa, uno que si hizo algo bien es hacer algo mal.

Aunque Brick sea un idiota sobre ello, y…

—Maldita sea.

Pudo haber chillado de ser capaz. Se tapó hasta la cabeza por reflejo; ¿qué suerte que cuando insulta a su hermano mayor oye su voz por los pasillos? Intranquilo, sofocándose en el calor de su nueva cubierta, esperó a que los pasos se alejaran. Eran intranquilos, reconocía sus ritmos, como si arrastrara una pierna con la amargura que siempre transmitía por esos ojos.

Lentamente retiró la manta, suspirando cual fantasma, un sonar del vuelo de esta se oyó acompañada del coro del chirrido del aire.

La puerta dejó una cascada de luz cálida momentánea entrando al cuarto, la sombra del joven de azul salir, y luego el cerrar de la puerta.

* * *

Un chico de quince años es simple. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser de todas formas? Si es una noche en vela común, pasea por donde tiene cerca, rompe algunos carros, quiebra un vidrio y si puede asusta a los borrachos del pavimento. 

¿Una noche descansando?

Bueno, ese no solía ser el caso de Butch.

Se abatió en sus sábanas, gruñendo, sus párpados se arrugaron con fuerza al percibir luz intrusa que perturbaba su nada cómodo sueño de por sí. A primer instinto pateó a la luz, eso Butch, compite con algo más rápido que todos los seres que conoces; después le fue imposible admitir derrota y sólo puso su brazo con brusquedad sobre de sus ojos.

Silencio. La luz se amplió, llegó a sentir una calidez falsa, oyó un arrastrar en la alfombra que le avisaba la realidad; ¿pero como quién despertará?

Las manos de su hermano menor se elevaron sobre de su hombro expuesto, lo zarandeó sin más, no había otra forma de llamar su atención. Tras mecerlo hasta el otro lado…

Se sentó de forma casi robótica. El de cabellos carbón se contrajo hacia sí, ojos se abrieron en el mismo golpe e hicieron a Boomer saltar hacia atrás.

¿Como quién entonces?

La pupila negra del joven tenía una melancolía que lo hacía sentir aún dormido. Circuitos explotaron dentro de su cabeza, lo profundo de esta perla negra, prendieron y apagaron tonos hasta que un azul rey se prendió. Una vez el semáforo en… lapislázuli, sonrió a su hermano.

—¡Boom-Boom! ¿Cómo estás, tonto? Despertando temprano, ¡qué pillín!

Su bienvenida al mundo de los activos fue una mirada fría y de asco por parte del menor.

—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que necesitas ayuda en algo, hermano. Bueeeno —suspiró con una sonrisa—. ¡No hay de otra!

Canturreando fue apartando la manta, pero antes de salir…

_ POW _ .

Un puñetazo recibió en su mejilla. Terminó contra la cama, ahogando un quejido al colchón y mordiendo la sábana, entre sientes aguantando más de una palabra pesada.

—¿¡Qué demonios, Boomer!?

La mirada de ojizarco no se inmutó.

“Yo no sueno así”, mas Butch ignoró la lectura de sus labios diciendo eso y se fue parando, acomodando la camiseta de su pijama.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio cabeceó a las afueras del cuarto.

* * *

—¿¡Están ambas bien!?

—¡Deja que me encargue de este libro!

—¡Ni lo intentes, Buttercup, tú quieta! ¡Bubbles!

—¡Sí! —la llamada atendió y se colocó delante de su hermana malherida, mirando extrañada el libro flotante que amenazaba con abalanzarse contra de ellas en algún punto—. ¿¡Qué hacemos, Blossom!?

—Buttercup, ¿dónde guardaste tu hacha?

—¡Armario!

La de pelirrojos cadmios cabellos asintió. Deslizó por lo bajo, entre la bruma brillosa que se había formado de un misterioso dorado, la chica apenas completó el recorrido a gatas y abrió la puerta de un jalón.

—¡Ten cuidado! ¡Con mi hacha!

—Siempre —analizó el mango. Su hermana era extremadamente hábil con centrar su magia para incrementar su fuerza y levantarlo, su única respuesta a ella poder usarlo era con las dos manos—. ¡Ambas, cabeza abajo!

Bubbles cubrió de Buttercup mientras le bajaba la cabeza con la diestra, el libro perdió objetivo con eso y volteó hacia la líder.

Inhaló, preparó el con la pesadez de la cabeza del arma hacia atrás, equilibrando para preparar el golpe. El demonio alado que una vez llamó libro se acercó a su vuelo y la niebla ejerciendo fuerza, Blossom entrecerró los ojos.

Uno, dos y–

—¡Aah!

Las coletas doradas rebotaron de su posición y fueron a la madriguera de la cobija con el estruendo. Pronto lo caliginoso del cuarto se limpiaba y dejaba ver al pesado arma clavado en el medio de las páginas blancas.

—Está hecho —pelirroja suspiró.

Antes de que pudiera relajar sus músculos por la rotura inmensa de las páginas empezó a brillar algo. La bruma brillante volvió, ahora tintineando entre diferentes colores, la mayor retrocedió en duda y rodeó para reunirse con sus hermanas.

De la nada todo el cuarto se había oscurecido, el fuerte viento de ningún lugar arrasó con las luces, ellas exclamaron las tres en frío terror.

—¿No se pudo? —sollozó la voz aguda.

—¡No sé en qué falló! Lo rompí, no…

—Me encargaré yo, sólo déjame… —Buttercup fue orillándose en la cama al tratar de salir.

—Princesas malditas —múltiples voces llamaron—. Las faltas en su corazón nos han dado lugar. Ahora… prepárense.

—¿¡Quién eres tú!? —reclamó la del medio.

—No quién —corrigieron los alaridos—. Qué.

* * *

—Brick, ya dinos a dónde vas.

—A ningún lugar —se quejó—. Nadie les pidió que me siguieran.

—Boomer estaba preocupado —recibió un codazo del nombrado—, yo interrumpí mi sueño por esto. Así que antes de rondar como lobo inquieto, dinos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca del de cabellos oscuros, casi por debajo de su pellejo se coló el frío. No debió decir eso.

—¡A ningún lugar! Ahora cállense, antes de que nos acusen de…

Aunque los dos detrás de él parecían más alterados por la falta de más volumen en su voz, el grupo entero oyó un fuerte sonar. ¿De dónde provenía? Brick analizó, supo asimilar que era algún cuarto si era este piso, después de todo la servidumbre parecía estar abajo.

La realización le golpeó.

Caminó hacia el ruido, ahora a sus costados se regularon ambos de sus hermanos. Ningún cuarto parecía afectado, la oscuridad estaba latente en las partes donde los adornos de iluminación no encaraban; el pasillo de los cuartos reales era… normal sin duda.

Los rojizos no terminaron de tragarse esa historia aún así, entrecerrádose su mirada mientras veía a los lados.

—Hermano, vámonos —Butch dijo por detrás.

Estaba por asentir… hasta que el piso palpitó. Tan extraño, era como si por un momento pegaran la planta de su pie al suelo, le hicieran perder el equilibrio, y luego retomaran la normalidad. Por el derrumbar de Boomer se pudo dar cuenta que los tres lo sintieron, los dedos de su hermano menor temblaron contra la alfombra para elevar la mirada. Bien el príncipe azul no podía hablar, delineó tan bien sus palabras que los oídos del pelirrojo llenador con su antigua voz preocupada aquello que dijo.

_ “Ellas _ ”.


	4. Las maldiciones I

¿Sabes lo débil de los corazones humanos?

_ Claro que lo hago. Los sentimientos por las demás personas son el fin de todos. _

¿Sabes lo tonto de no poder defenderte a ti mismo?

_ Nunca te puedes dar el lujo. _

¿Eres un hermano mayor o una florecita?

Actúa como tal.

_ Sí. _

**( … )**

Chasqueó la lengua mientras echaba unos mechones del cobre y lava fuera de su vista por bajo la gorra, cual se mantuvo alerta de no levantar demasiado. Exhaló con pesadez mientras cazaba por la puerta diferente, negando.

¿De dónde era esta conmoción? ¿Era por la maldición de la rosada? Así chirrió los dientes con disimulo, acercándose a la primera puerta donde caía la oscuridad.

—Princesa —tocó.

No hubo respuesta. En una calma exterior es que buscó ojos del asustado chico, éste corrió a la puerta de la azabache. Antes de todo pegó la oreja, e indicó a ambos que oía algo; Brick apretó sus prendas en lo que se encaminaba.

De la nada es como si el moreno hubiera salido volando, no dudó en darle un golpe a la puerta con todo su peso, ojos de loco en la esmeralda corrupta de sus irises desesperados. El pelirrojo se pasmó de la única sorpresa, luego jaló del cuello de su hermano.

—Cállate o vamos a causar más alboroto del necesario. Ellas están allí con la protección de la maldición, nosotros no.

Boomer trató de abrirla. Estaba cerrada.

—¡¡No te veo haciendo algo!! —disparó con casi desagrado mientras apretaba la mandíbula al terminar—. Tú… ¡Déjame hacer esto!

—Si pararas de actuar como un completo imbécil, hermano mío…

La sonrisa taimada del mayor a veces se abría para dejar una risa desértica y altiva. Su mano brilló en rojo y se recargó en el pestillo, lo que aseguraban el obstáculo derritiéndose lentamente.

Butch gruñó con la nariz arrugada mientras escupía en otra parte del piso como todo un pueblerino.

—Presumido.

La sonrisa maliciosa se deshizo en un parpadear para empujar la puerta.

—Lo estoy haciendo por ti, imbécil —respondió. Una vez hecho eso, quien la empujó fue el rubio dorado sobrante.

El cuarto estaba tan pesado que ellos trajeron la única iluminación restante con su llegada, pero la gran vista del ojizarco le permitió captar detalles. Cortinas que decaían de su posición, el cabello anaranjado de la mayor de las hermanas dando una suave onda para que muriera su movimiento, el rosado neón de sus ojos brillando. Después buscó otro par… sí, ahora un lima brillaba hacia él, parecía un verde algo… aterrado.

Algo temeroso por lo que encontrará (¿estaría llorando otra vez?), buscó el celeste de todo. El cian neón estaba ahí también, iluminando el paso de cristal; no había lágrimas. El cristal estaba tan limpio como sereno.

Pero Bubbles estaba estática.

—Princesitas —trató de iniciar Butch con más animosidad que los gritos de antes. Sin admitirlo, se alegraba que todas estuvieran en una pieza, que nadie fuera un pez, o…—. ¿Todo bien esta noche?

Los miraron a poca fijación.

—¿Nadie va a preguntar por qué rompimos su puerta? Bah, respetable.

Ignoraron las burlas del carbón. Por su parte, el pelirrojo de los chicos suspiró para voltearse; las flamas por puntas de su cabello reavivaron cierta vida en pupilas de la líder. Caminó sin dudar por sobre de Butch, también por sobre Boomer – su prometido, todo directo a Brick.

—Dime lo que sabes.

—No tengo idea a lo que te refieres —siguió de largo.

O eso intentó. La chica no iba a parar, se interpuso de una vuelta en su camino y chocó con él de forma lenta, atorando su respiración a ras de su ahora contrario. La expresión tan seria y agitada, pero forzando un frente fuerte; lo podía ver bien.

—Dime lo que sabes —caminó—, o serán acusados de complot. Ustedes tres están relacionados con estas cosas.

—No sé de qué vas.

—No intentes jugar a eso conmigo.

—No estoy jugando nada, nena.

En algún punto las miradas se disparaban tanto que era concurso por ver quien aguantaba mejor la respiración sin tiritar. Blossom parecía estar por ceder, pero apenas él intentó retirarse, ella se interponía de nuevo.

—Última advertencia.

—Hombre, dile ya, es simple. Nosotros… —no se iba a detener por el índice comandante de su hermano mayor, pero el hermano menor también corrió para cerrar la boca de Butch.

—Dinos lo que saben ustedes primero.

—¡No hay trato! —por atrás gritó una obstinada morena; la hermana de en medio que parecía ya poder pararse—. ¡Blossom!

—Lo sé, Buttercup. Pero no hay mucha opción.

Notaba tintes de algo  _ no muy bueno _ en ese puro rosado de cuarzo, recién pulido y frío a los ojos.

—Lo que sea que digamos es probable que ya se den la idea. ¿No?

Esta chica parecía querer escupirle en cualquier momento; la naturaleza que esperó por tanto tiempo. La mirada rojiza de él respondía  _ con todo gusto _ . Movió ésta para rebuscar por ambos de su sangre por detrás de su hombro y cabeceó al espacio donde estaba la puerta del cuarto de Buttercup.

—No hay manera —ella siguió negando. La menor de las princesas estaba siendo protegida por el dragón verde, rubia escondida oyendo el jaleo desde adentro—. ¡Aunque me digas eso, no podemos…!

—Buttercup —advirtió. Se agotó fácilmente, suspirando al final—. Por favor.

Ella lo hacía por su hermana y su hermana nada más, así de mucho se reveló cuando se apartó. Dedo picón de Butch trató de cosquillearla sólo para su ira, la respuesta en vez de ser un quejido fue la chica firme, ni se inmutaba.

—…Músculos. Siento tus músculos.

—Enclenque.

—Tengo quince, chica monstruo.

—Yo también, debilucho; entra —lo empujó bruscamente.

Dio una mirada de refilar al príncipe azul, fuera y esperando por la picosa princesa y su entrada, antes de dignamente resoplar. Ahora tras los cobaltos ojos apreciar dicho desprecio hasta su persona, por reflejo buscó los ojos de su hermano.

Estos estaban aprisionados. Conectaban y no quitaban imán de la severa cara de la pelirroja, esta despechada esperando por el paso del azul, dirigiéndose al hermano menor.

—Después de ti.

Sonaba cortés, apresurada y de poco hilo que correr, pero elegante sobre de todo. Boomer tomó asiento sintiéndose seguido por dos linternas… y ahí estaban. Los ojos petrificados de la otra rubia, ésta casi pidiendo auxilio, ¿a él? ¿Más alla de él? Sin quererlo se acercó más a ella, tosiendo en su puño.

—Entonces —el último en cerrar la puerta fue el mayor de los hermanos, de la nada recogiendo ese cabello largo suyo y atorándolo en una vieja liga que ya cargaba consigo—, ¿cuál de ustedes está malditas?

Butch se fue acercando a su hermano mudo.

—¿Ahora seremos de esos que hacen exorcismos y tratan con maldiciones?

El otro elevó los hombros, no tenía ni la menor idea.

Blossom se dio un segundo de reflexionar sus opciones, volteó a la alarmada situación de sus hermanas, asintiendo entre chicas para voltear —Las tres.

—Bueno, es nuestro día de suerte.

—Cállate Butch —empezó Brick—. ¿Les dio…? —carraspeó—. ¿Les dio los nombres?

—Sí, ¿¡qué diablos con eso!? ¡Esa temática! Es…

Lapislázuli joven de contrajo en hombros, su contoneo de querer decir algo siendo claro para Bubbles. Ella le tocó el hombro, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Tú sabes, Boomer?

—Que si sabe… —burló—. Éste nos metió a Brick y a mí en un…

—Butch —advirtió.

—No, Butch. Por favor continúa —disparó rápidamente Blossom—. Ya que parece que… ¿Boomer no puede hablar?

Ocultó un poco su mirada en los sobrantes de su flequillo dorado y asintió. Primero a sí mismo, luego a ellas, retomó con tomar su garganta. Como si colaras azúcar el la sal, la rasguñó algo dolorosamente para luego reír, ocultándolo.

—Te maldijeron… y ya no puedes hablar —entendió la rubia. Él asintió.

—Es… ¿mudo? —Buttercup razonó tal vez algo tarde.

—¡Claro que sí, boba! ¿¡En serio te enojaste tanto con una persona muda!? ¡¡Eres una insensible!! ¡Y…! —cayendo de rodillas a su lado llegó la hermana mayor a calmar las quejas de la ojizarca.

La chica jadeó, abrazándose a sí misma y dejándose recargar en el hombro de la pelirroja.

—Lo siento, Buttercup.

—No, ya sabes…, da igual.

Un pétalo de azul se perdió entre cadmia cabellera, ella tragando saliva.

—Los cuentos de nuestras… maldiciones, ¿es eso? Pues son…

* * *

  
  


—¿La… Cenicienta?

—¡Aw! ¿La Bella y la Bestia?

—¿¡La Bella Durmiente!?

Antes de que Buttercup explotara y terminara de remangarse, los brillos formaron un torbellino, nublando de vista cualquier cosa que no fueran múltiples colores cual aurora.

—Primero, tus zapatillas de cristal… —la pelirroja miró con cierto desagrado la brillantina contoneando la silueta de ese objeto—. Cenicienta, corre antes de las doce, pero como tú ya eres noble… ¿Qué sentirías si perdieras eso?

Blossom jadeó, recordando algo. ¿Una lluvia de hielo? No, una azul que destellaba casi como los ojos de diamante de su hermana, estaba segura que la memoria se iba recobrando poco a poco.

—Tú me dijiste princesa de hielo ese día. Tú me… hiciste una plebeya, ¿para qué?

—Lo verás a las doce. Siempre a las doce, donde debes volver al baile…, dime, Cenicienta. ¿Extrañas tu corona?

Unas risas sonaron. Arrugó el punte de su nariz, no dudaba, pero el manto que las cegaba le hacía perder sitio y lugar, no medía su espacio porque sus pies ahora se sentían  _ flotando _ , descuidada alcanzando por la figura ilusoria de las zapatillas únicamente para que se desvaneciera como arena entre sus dedos. No sintió nada, pero le fue inalcanzable.

—Bella, Bella, Bella… —sombría, la voz se oyó a la nuca de Bubbles. Ella chilló, espantada cubriéndose—. Corazón precioso y reluciente… pero no comprender el lugar de la Bestia aún.

—N-no quiero hacerlo si es algo malo.

—Tienes que. ¿Qué clase de ignorante planeas ser toda tu vida? Aunque ignores lo malo, no se va —rió—. No comprendes razones, sólo perdonas y sonríes.

—¿Es eso malo…?

—No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza, Bubbles —la mayor sonaba distante a sus oídos.

—¡Sí, sólo es un tonto jugando juegos de payasos! —ahora Buttercup se oía nula, lo último cayendo sólo como un pitido.

Entonces la rubia sintió una presión en su cabeza.

—Esa flor representa tu vida —antes de poder tocarla las espinas se retorcieron más y más.

Sólo quedó cual estatua, aguantando el dolor con una mirada lastimera, palabra no abandonando sus labios.

—Ten cuidado, linda. Si te enojas demasiado conocerás tu propio lado bestia que ni tú reconoces, ¿podrás amarlo también?

Ella cayó a rodillas a su despedida. El dolor se había ido, pero tenía una inquietud latente en su cabeza; en esa rosa azul.

—Por último, la Bella Durmiente.

—Te voy a golpear por ese nombre —toreó con el iluminar de sus nudillos apuntando a la nada. El color verde de estos flaqueó, casi muriendo bajo de su piel, ella se atragantó con saliva al perder posición—. ¡Sal y te… voy a enseñar cómo tu abuela será la Bella! ¡Gah…!

—No puedes ni pararte, cosita.

—P-Pruébame.

—Me das algo de pena, tu destino podría ser bien morir de agotamiento o morir dormida.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Bella Durmiente, ella que descansó todo el cuento por un veneno en una afilada aguja… tú ya estás pinchada. Y si tu alma sigue envenenada para las siguientes semana, es posible que tu muerte esté asegurada.

—¡Deja de hablar en acertijos y sé claro! ¡No entiendo tus, tus, tus…!

Brillos invadieron el cuerpo de ella. Se resistió, el rosado de los destellos pataleando, soplándole incluso, todo para que no la tocaran. Pero la chica terminó rodeada y sintió…

Un alivio inmediato. Como si el éter fuera funcional, sus músculos se tensaron para mantenerse firme, jadeando al ver que sus ojos se despejaban.

—Si en verdad no quieres ser salvada por tu príncipe, piensa. Aunque ya te dejamos un mal sabor de boca en estos casos, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Qué? —Buttercup frunció su cejo; para voltear y que un velo de de falsas estrellas formara ese regalo de cuchilla. Mordió sus labios de la rabia al punto que sintió el separase de la delicada piel, ignorando el aroma a hierro de la sangre—. ¡Tú!

—Claro que yo. Me pregunto si  _ él _ está bien…

Sus ojos se achicaron con un temor que no pasó por su mente antes.

—¡No te…!

El puñetazo que lanzó al aire fue detenido por unos dedos delgados y femeninos. Hubiera jalado de su mano, pero entonces algo la llamó. Distorsionada, la voz la sacó lo suficiente de su trance para que empezara a evolucionar su visión de manchones a figuras.

—B…cup.

De figuras a siluetas.

—¡Bu…rcup…!

De siluetas a sus hermanas.

—¡Buttercup!

Blossom estaba deteniendo su mano mientras que sus ojos rosáceos la discernían de un completo blanco que invadió su mente. Menor de ambas fue bajando su brazo, pasando su mano a donde la herida principal que una vez tuvo. Ya no dolía ni sentía que podía perder el conocimiento. Se recuperó.

—¿Estás bien?

—…Ajá.

—¿Te defino la palabra ‘bien’?

—Espera, regresa, olvídalo.

Bubbles tocó los hombros de ambas. Algo sonó por la puerta, la pelirroja parándose en defensa de donde vieron antes ese libro enloquecer; algo que ya no estaba, entonces volteando.

_ Y recibieron una mirada azul rey _ .

* * *

—Cenicienta, Bella y la Bestia y Bella Durmiente —repitió Brick—. Hasta ahora…

—Hasta ahora sabemos más o menos del mío, siendo que a las doce acababa la magia de mi cuento… a las doce dejo de ser una plebeya. Pero como no sabemos cuando vuelve a iniciar…

—Espera un segundo, ¿te volverá a pasar?

—Claro que sí, Buttercup. Le oíste, es improbable que haya acabado así de fácil.

El pelirrojo debía darle un punto. Ladeó la cabeza, cerrando las cortinas de sus carmesí ojos mientras la morena sacaba una queja larga.

—En cambio… —Blossom volteó hacia él y éste percibió su mirada más que si fueran rayos del sol—. No podemos comprobar eso con nadie en este cuarto.

—¿Por qué no? Tal vez aún no acaba tu tiempo de princesa —Bubbles agregó.

—No, no podemos estar seguras de eso… porque estos tres son inmunes a los cambios por maldiciones —aún con los ruidos de sorpresa detrás de ella, prosiguió—. ¿No es verdad?

Se acomodó la gorra más plana en la coronilla de su cabeza y aguantó una risa dentuda e irónica, borrándola cuando se dio el tiempo de verla de pies a cabeza. Una pose digna, brazos en su cintura, desconfianza en la pose de sus piernas mientras ocultaba la mitad de su cuerpo con un pie adelante.

Lo estaba retando.

Y él no iba a decir  _ nada _ .

—Sí, descubrimos que a los que maldicen no caen a los efectos de otras maldiciones.

—…Butch —no sonó ni sorprendido. Se rindió a medio camino, sus párpados bajando casi pesados por la gravedad de la increíble decepción—. Idiota.

—¿Qué? Le están dando muchas vueltas a eso, sólo quiero dormir.

—Gracias, Butch. Comprobando esto… ustedes tres cayeron bajo estas cosas también.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, cual ráfaga de aire y con el aleteo de un pez, cayó a la boca del carbonado de entre los chicos un golpe para callarlo. Boomer se removió en su lugar, sudando mientras veía la cara incómoda de Brick, tragando saliva de forma callada.

Bubbles vio su expresión de espanto mezclada con algo más. Era calmante ver y descifrarlo como si fuera un lienzo, pese a no tener voz el chico rubio era expresivo con sus ojos y alma; sus cejas se arqueaban en pena cachorril, sus labios se arrugaron y resecaron como si para hablar le hubiera faltado valor aún así, los zafiros por ojos se suavizaron y decayeron hacia abajo, a sus propios dedos, con los cuales el príncipe jugueteó.

_ Vergüenza _ . Boomer estaba  _ avergonzado _ .

—¿Pudo haber sido intencional…?

El susurro escapó de sus labios mientras lo miraba. Él se sobresaltó, casi impactado por lo dicho, pero los ojos que dedicó al reflejo de sus diamantes sin duda no fueron una negación. Pero aún con la tez bendecida por el sol del chico que era de un tono cálido… ahora se veía pálida como fantasma. Siguiendo los ojos de él, Bubbles volteó; se dio cuenta que la atención de todos los presentes estaba en ella. Su hermana mayor carraspeó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras levemente sus pómulos se elevaban. Era la cara de “¿ _ qué dijiste _ ?” versión cordial.

—Disculpa, Bubbles, ¿ _ qué dijis… _

—Sólo supuse que… bueno, es que… Hay cuentos donde pasa eso.

—Explica —se sumó Buttercup.

—¡Por ejemplo, la sirenita! ¿Ves que alguien intercambia la voz por piernas? Pues algo así. Como lo de Blossom es al revés; imagina a una princesa que ya no quiere responsabilidades. ¡Esto sería su sueño!

El cuarto se tiñó de silencio. Los dos hermanos con la capacidad del habla estaban tiesos también, mirándose entre sí.

—¿Crees que se dio cuenta?

—Creo que no —suspiró la mayor.

—¿Chicas?

—Bubbles, buen trabajo —ahora Blossom tras darle una palmadita en la cabeza a la rubia se dirigió al príncipe lazuli—. Boomer. ¿Tienes la maldición de la sirenita?

¿Qué le quedaba al chico? ¿Negar lo obvio? Gesticulaba con nervios caminos de la vida trazados con sus manos, pequeños desvíos del torso de su cuerpo tratando de sacar una ruta de escape. Para el minuto que tardó, Brick ya se había pegado una palmada contra la frente mientras que Butch se rascaba la cabeza.

Impotente, suspiró sin voz y asintió a la pregunta de la princesa, ésta inflando pecho con satisfacción.

—Entonces todas las maldiciones aquí siguen ese mismo patrón…

—¡Oh! Espera, ¿¡en serio!? —la rubia se sobresaltó.

—Buena, Bubbles —sonaba algo irónica pero su hermana verde le dio una palmada en la espalda—. ¿Y qué es el otro? ¿Maldición del pescado podrido?

—¡Eso ni es un cuento, Bellota Podrida! —gruñó—. No es un cuento, ¿verdad, Boomer?

El último se lo pensó, alzando hombros.

—Basta con nosotros. Ustedes no saben nada de sus maldiciones, son el…

Cuando dijo eso, no sólo es que los jóvenes habían estado omitiendo la luz del ambiente que se tornó cada vez más resplandeciente por todos lados, también es que fueron sorprendidos con los cantos de las aves y el relinchar de los corceles del castillo.

Hubo una figura, que aunque se mantenía bien arreglada, se levantó con pánico.

—Tengo que irme de aquí.

—¡Pero Blossom! Espera, ¡aún no lo sabemos!

La pelirroja pensó, hummeando.

—Tenemos que ir a nuestros cuartos. Príncipes, necesitaré de su ayuda. Más que nada la tuya, Boomer.

Él se extrañó.

—Necesito que te repitan quién es tu prometida. Yo, o…

—¡Oh, demonios! —cayó en cuenta.

—Rápido, será un drama aún mayor el que lleguen y la puerta del cuarto de Buttercup sea inexistente.

—Hey, adoro este plan, volver a mi cuarto es mi fantasía —intervino Butch—. Pero si te sacan a rastras otra vez y todo eso, ¿no te, no sé, meterán ya a la cárcel?

Tomó aire para refutar su punto, índice levantando. —Eso… eso es cierto.

—A que soy listo.

—No lo eres —Brick rodó los ojos.

—¡Bloss! Escóndete en mi cuarto —la menor de las hermanas se le apegó—. Será como una pijamada.

—Van a checar esos cuartos primero, Bubbles. Es una pena, pero tengo que… buscar otro escondite.

Volvió a sentir que algo rodeaba sus hombros, un brazo foráneo e incómodo, haciéndola alzar estos.

—Escondámonos en mi cuarto —los ojos verdes bosque se burlaron, pero sonrió aparte de la clara intención de su mirada.

—Sí, gracias, no —suspiró mientras sus manos le apartó—. Iré al cuarto de limpieza en el rincón del pasillo de invitados y atoraré la puerta. Boomer, cuando tengas una respuesta…

—La técnica que usamos siempre —se reacomodó la gorra—. Un golpe para sí, dos para no.

El rubio asintió.

—Uhm, sí.

Incómoda por ser relevada del mando… no pudo sumar nada más.

Todos se iban a regresar, pero apenas la silueta de verde oscuro se volteó en sí mismo, recibió un zape tan brusco que le hizo zumbar el oído. Se quejó a regañadientes, tseando.

—¿Qué diablos…?

—Quiero dejarte una cosa en clara, cara de estiércol —la de ojos lima se posó ante él, gruñendo—. Manos lejos de mi hermana. Ya debe aguantar comprometerse con uno de  _ ustedes _ , no se lo empeores.

—¿Oh? Vaya, yo pensé que la afortunada novia era otra —venenosa salió su risa—. ¿Cómo iba la canción de bodas? Tan, tan-tan, tan. Tan, tan-tan…

—Prefiero morirme antes de eso. ¿No arreglamos lo de las maldiciones antes de que sea su semana de despedida? Qué mal, no hay compromiso.

—Por eso todos preferimos a tu hermana para eso, loca —bueno, todos menos Brick—. Ella sabe lo que hace.

—¿Ajá? ¿Tú le encuentras sentido? Me daría risa pensar que usas ese cerebro para algo.

—¡Buttercup! —interrumpió la pelirroja.

—Butch, apúrate —el restante apuró.

—Calma, Bloss.

—Ya voy, hermano. Dame un segundo.

Los ojos de luna roja de quien encabezaba el pasillo dieron una vuelta llena de hastío, derramaron tono sangre en los pasillos del suelo, buscando algo raro… y en la limpieza de estos vio el reflejo de la sombra del moño.

La líder de las princesas sacras volteó hacia atrás, negando la cabeza.

Boomer dio un paso hacia adelante de ellos y se detuvo, cabeceando a los lados contrarios del pasillo hacia la escalera.

—¿…No te vas a vestir antes?

Él volvió a negar. Estaba decidido y no podía perder tiempo.

—Boomer… —Blossom suspiró y lo dejó ir con un cabeceo.

—Idiota.

—¿No puedes pasar sin insultar a tu hermano dos segundos?

—No es de tus asuntos —cerró la charla.

Fue incómodo cómo caminaban uno al lado del otro. Si de por sí la cabalgada había sido sofocante, aquí todo había empeorado.

Todo gracias a que ambos sentían demasiado claro algo único…

Sus sentimientos de repulsión a la personalidad del otro.

* * *

—¡Eres un estúpido!

—¡Tú una loca!

—Tú un…

—Er. Chicoos.

Bubbles estaba atrapada entre dos chocantes verdes que se veían con cuchillas entre ellos. Jugueteó con sus pies, cuando la atención cayó hacia ella, apenas bailó sobre sus pasos y mantuvo la cabeza inclinada.

—Creo que realmente debemos decidir qué decir con lo de la puerta… pero no tengo idea.

Ambos morenos voltearon entonces a ese gigante espacio.  _ Tanto trabajo _ , casi se conectaron en ello…

—¿Sabes? —se movió Butch—. Creo que tengo la solución perfecta.

—No funcionará —predijo Buttercup.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea, cara de mantequilla?

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Butch? —tierna, se asomó.

—Algo asombroso. Aunque atentas a que si empiezo a actuar demasiado raro, me detengan.

Se estiró con esta explicación tan vaga y provocó inquietud en ambas jóvenes, mientras que erigir de las cejas oscuras de su no-tan-buena-amiga demostró su duda, la expresión ilusionada de la rubia le hizo contraste.

El chico tronó sus dedos y se inclinó hacia la puerta, inhalando y exhalando seguidamente.

_ Rojo. _

_ Tenía que pensar en rojo. _

—¿Estará haciendo meditación o se atoró?

—Qué perdedor —terminó la de cabellos carbón.

Antes de que pudiera apartar esos irises lima por completo, una energía verde llamó su atención.

Pero no había un bosque en el que perderse, ya no; ahora bruma recorría los adentros de sus pupilas mientras ardía a fuego rojo.

Uno… demasiado similar al del chico de gorra…

Aún así sus manos estaban verdes y que ardían. Extendió la palma a las orillas de la puerta – mirando con detalle, las dos chicas veían como las orillas de la madera se roían y corroían al instante. Entonces de ahí lo jaló y trató de apegarlo tontamente al marco, como si arruinando ambas texturas en conjunto funcionaría.

—Creo que está arruinando el marco.

—Sí que lo está haciendo.

—¿Lo detenemos…?

—Meh —alzó hombros—. Si tenemos suerte, nuestro padre se espanta y los echa de aquí.

Pero Bubbles no quería eso. Se armó de valor, acercándose un poco al moreno y tocando a un suave roce su espalda.

—Butch, disculpa, para eso.

—Yo lo tengo, cállate.

Su voz sonó lo suficientemente distinta para hacer que sus ojos celestes se ovalaran más, manteniendo respiración en pecho algo lenta.

—Es que no está…

POW.

* * *

—Brick, sólo respóndeme.

Él suspiró —¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¿Cuál es el tuyo? —resopló—. No respondas, me doy una idea.

—¿En serio, princesa? ¿Tanto que se da una idea? Pues si tan bien lo haces, leeme los pensamientos para lo que quieres y déjame en paz.

—Madura, esas ridiculeces no nos llevarán a nada.

Sus ojos rosáceos volcaron el camino, viendo la puerta de la limpieza, pequeña y compacta, pero no se dirigió a ésta aún.

—¿Por qué pensaste que estaba muerta, no que no existiera?

—Porque no me afecta la maldición. Pensé que dabas para tanto.

—Eso no explica por qué de entre todo pensabas que estaba muerta —insistió.

—Mira, rosadita —un paso dio hacia ella, contra de dirección, parándola en pasos—. Tal vez como realeza estás acostumbrada a que todo te lo den en la boquita, pero aquí no hay trato. ¿Estamos?

Bufó casi en su cara y causó una mueca en la princesa de hielo.

—Déjame en paz.

—Tú sabes bien que la realeza no actúa así. O bueno, sabrías, ¿no? Porque un noble de la realeza es quien te ha dado tu vida actual. ¿En serio estás en lugar de juzgarme?

—Mira,  _ primor _ , aquí…

Pasos. Se apresuraban, y aún si fuera Boomer ella debía correr. Rodeó al de figura carmesí mientras él alzaba los hombros y volteaba a su propio cuarto.

—Bernadette, ¿tú qué dices…?

Eran sirvientas. Dos.

Aparte de esos pasos de tacón en los pisos relucientes que hacían un eco por todo el lugar, había un ruido que le molestaba el oído, haciéndolo tronar dientes cuando volteó.

Por más que Blossom forcejeara contra la puerta, no abría. Pronto comenzó a sudar frío con unas pisadas más de distancia a ser descubierta, el frío de su palma tardando una eternidad en formar la nube helada; ¿cómo podía romper el seguro en menos de un segund…

BANG.

En su cara se cerró la puerta mientras cabellos de lava se regaban cuales ríos por los brazos ajenos que la tomaron. Una mano tomando de todos sus hombros, sintió cómo al recargarse contra del pecho del chico, su espalda sentía su respirar. Brick mantenía sus bocanadas de aire medidas aún así, odiando cómo el aroma floral de la princesa amenazaba con memorizarse en su nariz; se quedó quieto en resultado de un mal cálculo donde la fuerza de ambos estaba contra puerta de su cuarto.

Alguien caminó hacia ellos.

—¿Disculpe, príncipe? —se oyó por el otro lado.

Los labios de él exhalaron y suavemente dieron brisa al accesorio rojizo de la chica que sostenía. Esta tenía ojos rosados al frente y contenía cualquier ruido.

—¿Sí?

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. Sólo las oí y me asomé en vano.

Excusa algo cruel por lo que vendría; eso devolvió a la joven a su mundo. Tensó aún más sus músculos y esto logró que las palmas del pelirrojo soltaran de ella, entonces la espalda del chico relajándose contra de la puerta.

—Perdone, ¿lo despertamos? ¡Por favor, no le diga a…!

—Sólo déjenme.

La respuesta fue un silencio tras esa separación antes de que los pasos sonasen alejándose.

* * *

Antes de que Butch pudiera acorralar a Bubbles con esa mirada extraña en sus ojos, Buttercup lo golpeó nuevamente. Otra cachetada, fácil y sin dudas, nuevamente la sangre del cabello carbón bombeaba fuertemente en la parte de su mejilla, él tieso al principio.

—…Voy a esperar a Bernadette para vestirme —tras unos inocentes pestañeos en sus ojos diamantes.

—Sí, larguémonos.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

Reaccionó el chico. Aunque ahora no tomó a nadie, gritando desde su posición con espanto y hasta cierta gracia. La princesa lima volteó con hasta pena, pero una vez que comprobó con cierto repelús que los ojos de él retomaron el verde, sonrió con sorna.

—Nada, idiota. Que nos das asco cuando te pones así —terminó con ladina extensión en delgados labios.

Estos estaban burlándose, claro, pero hasta para él se pudo sentir algo risueño; como si le contagiaran las ganas de reír. Cuando la puerta de la hermana más joven dio un cerrar y empujó aire restante por el hoyuelo al suelo, él elevó la cara e imitó esa expresión, comisuras del moreno dejaron que su burla fuera casi una risa.

—¿O sea que te gusto más así?

—Eugh.

—No lo ocultes, cara de vomito —él canturreó—. Pero perdona, es que no eres mi estilo.

—¿Quién querría contigo? —se jactó—. Paso, cara de bicho.

—¿En serio? Ya que ni mi hermano te quiere, nadie te tomará.

—¿Y quién necesita que me tomen? —dijo como si fuera el bufido de un gato—. Soy mejor que eso, idiota.

Butch se sorprendió, cejas carbón elevándose siendo la prueba de esto. Buttercup, más que tomarlo como semáforo rojo, extendió su sonrisa llena de orgullosamente. En paz con su mente revolucionaria, se volteó.

—Eres un poco estúpida —él empezó a reír de la nada. Más y más, sus carcajeos se contraían hasta que se empezó a ahogar—. ¡Como! Muy tonta.

—¡Dime de qué te ríes!

—Que es que no eres una princesa, como nosotros.

Ella aguantó el revuelo de su estómago cuando los comparó; no eran mariposas, eran náuseas.

—Si fuera el reino de la cara-de-trasero, tú estarías obligada… pero como tus hermanas…

—Mis hermanas  _ quieren _ —se cruzó de brazos—. Son sus gustos raros, yo no las entiendo.

—¿En serio quieren?

—¡Obviamente! No estaría sucediendo esta tontería sino, Blossom no se ha quejado en lo absoluto. Y con cómo es Bubbles…

—¿ _ En serio _ ? —la línea tan curva de sus labios jugó—. ¡Como quieras!

Pero había algo que estaba irritándola. ¿¡Quién se creía él!? ¡Como si supiera más de sus hermanas! Sí, Buttercup sabe poco, las deja a sus cosas – no quita que sean SUS hermanas. ¿Qué entenderá él? Cansada, empujó con toda su palma al chico.

—Buenos días Su Majes… —Bernadette fue ignorada desde atrás con una mirada fulminante de verde claro, asintiendo y sólo entrando al cuarto de la azul.

—Mira, eres patético queriendo meterte en estas cosas cuando ni te conocen en tu casa.

—Mínimo yo lo admito.

Entonces le devolvió el empujón. Quince años, un niño aún, aunque un niño muy empático: Butch no se iba a dejar nuevamente por ella desde el día que casi se matan mutuamente. La desmayó una vez, lo podía repetir.

O eso pensaba él.

Ella tomó fuerzas y cual caballazo lo estampó contra la pared, siguió empujando y empujando, él trató de oponerse con gruñidos entre dientes. Con uno de sus brazos ocupado empujándola fuera de él, mientras esto era en vano él escapó su mano zurda para cobrar puñetazos lánguidos pero seguidos en la espalda de la princesa.

Ella se lo devolvió con patadas. Al cubrirse, Butch perdió el equilibrio, con los empujones pasaron al suelo donde Buttercup ya no temía en recurrir a puño limpio.

* * *

Boomer estaba contrariando sus opciones. Al final debió vestirse antes, y claro, aunque los sirvientes de su hogar llegaban hoy… nunca se acostumbraba a estas cosas de tener un horario. ¡En verdad que quería! Pero se le iban y quedaba como el tonto del pueblo. Justo como ahora que innumerables pares de ojos enternecidos le daban con el calor de la lámpara a él, en pijama, paseándose como sino fuera un elegante palacio pero una comunidad.

Eso debería estar bien gracias a su misión – ¡pues tampoco!

_ —Buenos días, Majestad. _

_ —Buenos días príncipe Boomer. _

_ —Buenos días, señor Boomer. _

En un punto se detuvo en el pasillo y sus manos ansiosas halaron de su cabello, suspirando mudamente en desesperación. ¿Esto iba a ser largo? No poder hablar, que la servidumbre a las señas diera un cordial cabeceo y se retire como si no hubiera visto nada, ese era su mayor reto. Se sentía culpable también, increíblemente culpable aparte de frustrado; Boomer lo sabe, sabe que no puede hacer nada para que se den el tiempo, que aunque le tiemblen los brazos de impotencia sólo podía bajar la mirada y no reclamar nada, ellos no tienen porqué pagar con él su falta de capacidad para algo que todos ven  _ normal _ .

¿Pero cuál era la culpa de él? ¿No valía un poco más de esfuerzo un príncipe que se dice todos tratan bien? Como si la vida diera vueltas tan sólo quería gritar eso, y…

Ah, pero espera.

_ Sí es su culpa. _

_ Bueno, no es que ellos sepan eso _ , pensó con un mohín en su expresión. Gacho en pasos que retomaba, el príncipe lazuli se quedaba quieto.

—Príncipe Boomer, buenos días.

Se exaltó, volteando. Esa voz se había hecho bien reconocida a sus oídos. Recibió la vista de una joven de rizos en coletas, dorados y pálidos, resplandeciendo cual sol. Su vestido sentaba perfectamente con la alegría de la chica, pomposo, alegre, y…

Ese rostro.

¿…Ese rostro de  _ muerta viviente _ ?

—¿Uhm? —la princesa talló sus ojos—. Sí, bueno, no dormimos nada. ¿No te acuerdas?

Él puso su índice en sus propios labios con espanto como si fuera a acabarse el mundo, ella lo imitó algo ida, riendo con suavidad. Por cierto, el brillo del rosa palo en sus labios había regresado.

—Sí, eso, eso —sisseó juguetonamente—. Bueno, cuando _ para nada estuvimos _ desvelándonos, como descansé aproximadamente unas pocas horas con Buttercup, pues…

Ella bostezó. Aunque daba algo de ternura está seguro que él descansó menos, aún así… extendió las manos hacia el cuarto como indicando una salida.

—Oh, no, es imposible dormir demás —rió—. Y Buttercup junto con Butch se metieron en un lío… hey, nadie me respondió sobre Blossom hoy. ¿A ti tampoco?

Estrepitosa la revelación a sus oídos, el príncipe bajó los brazos como peso muerto. Incrédulo parpadeó dos veces, sin reacción de la rubia, después negó.

—Ah. Bueno, ¿crees que ya no la reconozcan?

Él elevó los hombros y la miró, diamantes contra cobalto, apenas exhaló cuando apartó los mismos ojos fuertes.

“¿ _ No sé? Seguro _ ”, fue lo que entendió la rubia. Pero dudó mucho de sí misma porque con lo que el chico expresó, parecía herido.

—Boomer —ella sonrió, acercándose—. Podemos ir a preguntar juntos.

Aunque simuló que su pierna se dirigía para atrás, terminó clavado en posición, dejando que su brazos fuera suavemente guiado por una gentil chica.

_ Es peligrosa _ .

* * *

—Sólo dime tu maldición.

—No, no quiero.

—No me lo creo —ella cruzó los brazos. No se contuvo en mostrar su decepción—. ¿Piensas que esto es un pacto justo?

—Ustedes lo dijeron primero, no es mi problema.

—Sí, no debí pensar que tendrías la pizca de comprensión que es necesaria —resopló.

Silencio. Cuando hablaban o hasta cuando no, había un choque de rubí contra cuarzo, de rojo contra rosado, de él contra ella; se daba casi naturalmente. Ambos sentían una aversión que no sabía, mínimo una de las partes, señalar. Y se confundían con el actuar del otro al mismo tiempo.

Estar con Brick le daba tanta jaqueca a Blossom que podía gritar. Pero no lo haría.

—Voy a esperar al tonto afuera.

—¿Harás guardia en tu propio cuarto? —una ceja enarcó—. Eso no es muy inteligente.

Amargada su boca con las palabras de la princesa, con el piquete al ego su naturaleza fue disparar devuelta.

—No fue muy inteligente quedarse aquí a comprobarlo en vez de huir, digo, ya que sabes que te olvidarán tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Saltar por la ventana?

—Mira, y con esa buena opción.

—Brick —ella gruñó—. Ahórratelo. De por sí no tengo pociones, estoy ya bastante agotada para aterrizar desde  _ esa _ altura.

—¿Ese es tu problema?

Se levantó. Abriendo con brusquedad las puertas que les dieron por armario, de una bolsa de tela jaló por el cordón y se la aventó a la pelirroja. Ella lo atrapó tras un respingar, desconfiando.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Mira dentro.

Varios brebajes de diminuto tamaño en botellas de vidrio, todas catalogadas con una etiqueta de roído papel como "mana". La princesa (¿o no princesa?) se sorprendió, elevando la mirada a él.

—¿Por qué?

—Nada más para que te vayas —culminó al cerrar el armario—. No lo veas como caridad, no lo es.

—Ya.

Sonó convencida, pero claramente el orgullo le pesaba, se  _ sentía _ como caridad. Aún si no sabía si lo que había en la voz del chico era deshonestidad o no.

—Supongo que gracias aún así.

Él no pudo responder, esperó a que se disipara ese ambiente tan extraño; la chica veía las botellas con cuidado y luego volvía a mirarlo a él. Por su propia parte, rascó su nuca, frunciendo el cejo sin poder insistir que no era por eso, 

_ Deja de mirarme… _

Siendo él quien la estaba viendo más fijo de entre los dos.

Tintineaban las botellas de vidrio, dedos delgados silueteaban los bordes hasta el tapón de varias, dudaba por la dignidad que mantenía, pero ya cometió su hazaña tonta el día de ayer. Resignada, elevó una de ellas, destapó su borde y la mandó a sus labios.

Con el rabillo del ojo notó la silueta del príncipe carmesí voltearse y caminar como perro inquieto. Cuando dejó la botella vacía nuevamente en el montón, tosió un poco.

Más silencio. Menos mal recibió esa recarga de energía, porque esa cama era tentadora minutos atrás.

—¿No te vas a ir?

…Qué maña. ¡Qué actitud! Qué… qué patán.

—Fuera de sus cuartos y de los nuestros están los puntos de guardias. Esperaré a que Boomer llegue, me avise cómo está la situación, y me iré por la parte trasera de la cocina. A estas horas aún no habrá movimiento ahí.

Él bajó ambas cejas pelirrojas —¿No sabes demasiado del momento?

—Me gusta conocer lo que… er, sucede en el castillo —respondió, mirada a la ventana—. No es ilegal.

—Ya.

—Ni ñoño, por si lo pensaste.

—…Ajá.

Un suspiro.

—¿Dónde está el idiota de mi hermano?

Ella ignoró el comentario. Sería más agradable seguir en silencio.

* * *

Dos pares de pasos se asomaban juntos a los pasillos. Terminaron de dar una agradable ronda de saludos a toda la gente, la conversación iba tan natural que Boomer estaba espantado; ¿la magia de esta chica era una propulsión, cierto? ¿Por qué parecía que en verdad era agradarle a todos? Con eso lo llevó también. Se sentía extrañamente satisfecho.

Ya había rato que la joven soltó su mano. Pero cuando volteaba a la separación de ambos cuerpos al avanzar, veía que ella aún no la quitaba de ahí, meciéndola juguetonamente.

No sabe por qué sentía tanto el viento que abanicaba ese movimiento, pero tragó saliva en silencio mientras volteaba al pasillo de sus cuartos temporales. Se acercó a la pequeña puerta mientras las risitas de Bubbles iban haciéndole coro.

Preparó los nudillos para tocar…

—Hey —la puerta del cuarto de su hermano se abrió, saliendo Brick con una mirada abrasadora—. ¿Sí o no?

Dejando caer sus nudillos dos veces, el rubio no apartó la mirada de él, bajando después entre sus hombros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuatro maldiciones reveladas, la se la Sirenita, de Cenicienta, de la Bella Durmiente y de La Bella y la Bestia. Pero la de Butch parece algo más curiosa, ¿no es así?
> 
> Maldiciones no siempre respetaran al cuento como es el caso de Blossom y Boomer, pues también se pueden guiar a los sentimientos que necesitarán de moraleja, como es el caso de Buttercup, quien no tenía más relación a la Bella Durmiente que ser vaga; pero esperan pronto más cosas.


	5. Interludio Bravo

—Lo supuse, no la recuerdan —Brick dio un paso para salir del cuarto y salió de este, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas—. Rosada, cámbiate.

—¿“Cámbiate”? —inquirió Bubbles.

—Supusimos que el tiempo se le agotó con lo mucho que tardaron —recriminó, obteniendo una risita apenada de la rubia—. Así que si se iba a escabullir pronto, es mejor que no lo haga con esa ropa.

—¡Qué amable! Aunque es una pena, Buttercup no podrá despedirte, Blossom. Fue llamada con Butch porque se pelearon…

—¿¡Qué!?

La puerta se abrió, mientras sus dedos acomodaban el último abotonar de la prenda y la ajustaba bien dentro de los pantalones y el cinturón tan apretado, la de cabellos cadmio esperó en descontento.

—¿Se pelearon?

—Sí, fueron llamados —entonces razonó que tal vez y sólo tal vez acaba de hacer algo no muy bueno—. Y es que…

—¿Es qué? —suspiró—. No lo creo, ¡cuando vuelva, voy…!

—¡¡No terminé!!

El aclamar salió como un rugido. La pelirroja se descolocó, con un paso hacia atrás esperando la respuesta a ojos de rosáceo saltón.

Bubbles se dio cuenta. Su mano subió a la flor, asustada.

—B-Blossom, perdón…

—Bubbles, está bien, debes estar… estresada ahora mismo. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Aunque su hermano mayor parecía discreto en disfrutar la escena, Boomer se preocupó. La chica parecía tan desconocida a su actitud como el cuarzo rosa que la reflejaba con empatía y preocupación, dejándose derretir hombros con un último exhalar.

—El capitán tomó el cargo, así que…

—El padre de Mitch —completó—. Ha estado actuando extraño últimamente, supongo que la regañará más severamente de lo usual.

La rubia asintió. Eso terminado a ojos de la mayor, Blossom volteó un segundo a los chicos, preparándose por el pasillo.

—Bien, tengo que irme.

—Príncipe Brick —la menor volteó. Seguía débil por sus palabras de antes y se forzó en animarse, sonriendo—. Le vas a regalar tus ropas, ¿no? Qué tierno…

—No es por eso —masculló—. Un vestido pomposo a lo que traigo…

—Lo cual es, por cierto, más ropa de un vándalo en fuga que de un príncipe.

—¿Tienes un maldito problema?

Con el disparo de sus palabras es que la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Fue mucho a sorpresa de él de igual forma que lo mirara con unos ojos extrañados de cervatillo, que pestañearon par de veces antes de apartarse.

—Perdona. No puedo cambiar el hecho que es cierto lo que dije, pero perdona —aún así ella no podía apartar el orgullo. ¿No?

—Bueno, es obvio —Bubbles relajó el ambiente.

Cuando dijo eso y sus celestes se abrieron después de un enchinado de mirada risueño, sí que se impuso sobre sí misma, entonces relajó los párpados. Atrayendo su atención iba la mano del otro rubio, de arriba a abajo, izquierda a derecha; estaba avisando en mudas señas que…

—¡Bloss, ya te tienes que ir!

—Sí, había dicho que…

—¡No —exclamó en un susurro de casi regaño, un tono hirviendo desde el fondo de su garganta para que las siguientes palabras salieran demasiado rápido—, es que ya te tienes que largar de éste sitio o te van a meter a prisión así que APÚRATE!

Salió disparada a la vuelta, aunque pidió auxilio con confusión en el rostro, siguió caminando bastante decidida.

—Me… ¿Me habré pasado?

Brick elevó sus hombros con satisfacción mientras un grupo de mucamas hacían la entrada para sacudir bien las cortinas.

—Yo lo vi necesario.

Un pétalo de rosa azul rozó el suelo.

* * *

¿Quién diría que una ex-princesa debe de trotar así? Pero desde joven tuvo numerosa actividad física por sus grandes dotes y lo mucho que ayudaba a la gente con esto, así que era nada. Su resistencia quedaba impecable mientras se agachaba y escurría entre los pilares para llegar al cuarto de objetivo.

No, aún no la salida; había algo riesgoso pero muy importante.

Aunque no sea una princesa sacra ella  _ debe _ proteger a la gente, por lo tanto… Cuando las escaleras estaban libres, corrió.

_ Por lo tanto… _

Infló su pecho para aguantar sus pulmones cuando alguien pasó al pie del pasillo, no mirando hacia arriba de pura suerte, la pelirroja se hizo espacio entre los cortos pilares de madera de la escalera, cayó y siguió trotando.

_ Ella debe seguir lista para cuidarlos. _

_ Sabe que así volverá a su vida normal. _

Encaró su objetivo. El cuarto de armas, conectado con el jardín de prácticas. Cadmiosa joven se inclinó contra la pared de puertas abiertas, un paisaje inundado de verde recibía su presencia, arbustos, el pasto algo aplastado, el volumen de los árboles…

Y el verde claro que la recibía con espanto, entrecerrando los párpados y dejando que sus pestañas afilaran su rostro.

—Demonios…

—¿Qué, Buttercup? —el mayor regañó, causándole un gruñido de mala gana—. ¿Qué?

—Nada.

Había un verde que no se percató de la ex-princesa de hielo, uno oscuro, que tenía los ojos perdidos entre varios arbustos.

—Joven Butch.

— _ Príncipe _ —corrigió—. Para ti.

—Eres un idiota mentiroso.

—Tú una loca a la que no terminé de partirle la cara.

—¿Quieres terminarlo, eh?

—¡Anda!

Antes de que Blossom tuviera suficiente como para darse contra la frente de la desesperación de no poder ni detenerlos, el instructor pegó con una lanza en el suelo.

—¿Qué clase de realeza son ustedes?

_ Wow. Severo _ .

—¿Qué clase de instructor se cree usted? —devolvió un disparo Buttercup.

_ Wow. Irrespetuosa. _

—No sé. Estoy bastante bien en mi puesto hasta donde sé, ¿no te parece? —lo que a terceros pudo fácilmente ser una inclinación para aplacarla o un mero reto, a Buttercup le fue un recordatorio—. He estado así por años.

Ella cruzó sus brazos y desvió la mirada con amargura, tragándose las palabras. A ojos de Butch nacía una duda creciente por cada intervalo callada que ella se mantenía de un mohín malcontentado, refunfuñando por lo bajo, donde esos ojos esmeralda de momento subían para él y se apartaban sin decir nada. Fue inflando más y más el globo de confusión hasta que explotó y salió por su garganta:

—¿Se cree muy importante?

La escabullida chica, pasando a penas a la mitad del pasillo por donde el aire no podía pasar; un pilar, se sostenía con muy mal presentimiento en su pecho y ojos que suplicaban “solamente tienen que guardar silencio mientras los regañan, háganlo”. Ninguna magia funcionaría a favor de Blossom esta vez pues la burla del chico se hizo amplia en unos segundos de silencio que tuvo como respuesta.

—No es nadie más que un viejo bobalicón.

—Imbécil, sólo cállate —interpuso la morena.

—¿Para qué? No le estoy diciendo nada nuevo. Se ve al espejo todos los días —se sonrió—. ¿A que no?

—Butch.

—Venga, vejestorio, dime que no.

Otro golpe al suelo con la lanza se dio para detener el paso que estaba empezando el de cabellos oscuros en amenaza. A este punto ya la cuarta y escondida de la escena dejó un último deslumbrar rosa de incomprensión a su hermana, que ésta recibió con cejo arrugado, antes de irse por donde seguía el paso. La puerta del sitio de armas abiertas buscó en los objetos regados por el desastre del suelo, varios cinturones, tapas e incluso cascos yacían descuidados, uno tenía que servir.

Con trazar una línea recta para hacerse con una funda y un cinturón apartado, la espada más alejada del montón tuvo que sacar. Para que no hiciera ruido, claro; al levantarse se preparó para avanzar en ráfaga.

Oyó un estruendo de afuera entonces.

Los ojos del carbonado estaban entre verde y rojo, energía del color de su atuendo brillaba.

—¿No me vas a decir que no? —retó.

—¡Ey, cabeza de chorlito!

—Pensé que tú tenías una poca de actitud. ¿Dónde está tu actitud ahora? Ya qué, no me queda más que ser un samaritano y salvarte el trasero —respondió a la chica.

Por una vez la dejó algo atrás de palabras, lengua pareció hacerse un nudo.

—Tu actitud siempre ha sido errónea, Buttercup —el tono venenoso subió desde brazos hasta el cuello para quedarse en su oreja, el susurro del mayor aposentándose incómodamente en su mente—. Siempre …

—¡Tú estabas viendo algo conmigo, anciano!

**_CLANK_ ** .

Blossom usó las miradas perdidas para salir al baile de las hojas en el viento por una corriente. El príncipe percibió hebras al aire de color lava con el rabillo de su ojo, pero su jadeo de sorpresa por ésto fue ahogado junto con la respiración que gruñó al sentir su caída.

Esa pose frente de él…

* * *

—Entonces…

Bubbles se había quedado sola con Boomer otra vez. ¿Será el destino? No, tachen esa idea, es el prometido de su hermana… de hecho, de sus  _ dos _ hermanas. Ninguna es ella.

¿Algo le estaba diciendo el mundo?

—Boomer —sacudió sus pensamientos y le sonrió—. ¿Y es normal que Brick se pasee… tanto… en un país vecino?

Pestañas doradas dieron un vuelco o dos con la dirección de la mirada perdida hasta que el azulino de sus iris resaltó el susto en sus pupilas, él rebotó apenas un centímetro en su asiento.

Disculpándose con un mudo ladear de su cabeza, después asintió.

—¿Visitan muchos lugares?

Luego, él mostró la mano diestra puesta en horizontal, la mecía de un lado a otro lentamente.  _ Más o menos _ .

—A mí me gustaría viajar más…, ¡oh! Pero, ¿desde cuándo viajan? ¿¡No es medio raro!? ¡No tienen tanto como nosotras siendo realeza!

Respondió primero con una incrédula mueca. ¿Qué pasaba con ésta chica? Nadie – pocas, muuuy pocas personas – trataban de decirle más de dos frases no sin antes llamar a sus hermanos. Nunca era ahogado con preguntas, mucho menos considerado a primera instancia; ¿por qué será que ella…?

Espera, Boomer. Regresa.

De ojos cobalto saltones, dramáticamente repasó sobre ella las expresiones. Ella mantenía una sonrisita inocente aún cuando parecía bajo un análisis.

—¿Pasó algo…?

Él asintió, acercándose indiscrimidamente, volteando a los lados antes de seguir. Con los labios fue formando la pregunta.

_ “¿Cómo sabes?” _

Ojalá no sea demasiado parlanchina para no ver ESO.

—¿Que cómo sé…? —apenas se pudo hundir en hombros, algo nerviosa por la potencia del rubio. Él asintió fervientemente—. ¡Porque te recuerdo, tontito!

Luego se levantó. Su sonrisa tembló mientras veía al frente, uno o dos del castillo pudieron verla tratando de calmar ese sonrojo que se mantuvo en sus mejillas al darle la espalda alzada al príncipe azul.

Él siguió su gesto y la miró extrañado. Aunque le quisiera preguntar, sólo desesperó para tomar su brazo algo suave, pidiendo algo más. Pero Bubbles tuvo un escalofrío y frunció el cejo apenas se acercó.

—¡¡Basta!! ¿¡No ves que me pones nerviosa!? —causó que tragase saliva de golpe. La rubia lo notó, haciéndose hacia atrás—. Ay… a-ay no, perdón, yo…

Entonces él dio un paso adelante y se inclinó. Se disculpó inmediatamente al primer temblar de labios rosa palo, estos formando ahora una brillosa "o" con el ojizarca aún mirando al suelo.

—Esto… esto no me gusta, Boomer.

La voz de la chica seguía afectada. Él alzó su rostro, viendo cómo esos dedos pálidos subían hasta la flor en su cabeza.

—No me gusta estar maldita ni tener espinas en el cráneo.

El chico saboreó algo ágrio con las palabras de la princesa. Trató de obtener mirada adversa con sus lastimeros ojos de cachorros tan innatos, pero lo más que obtuvo fue un puchero de la muchacha que resentía la espina mantenida por sobre su dedo.

—Lo cual es feo, porque de hecho me gustan las rosas. El color rojo es más el favorito de mi hermana y una rosa azul me hacía ilusión, me encanta el azul —sinceró y apartó su mano—. Ahora no sé si volveré a amar las flores como antes.

Por un momento, Boomer desconfió. Al final se rindió a su propia bobería al verla así, tan destellante, triste y agraciada, terminó perdiendo a sus impulsos de señalar la rosa y acercar la mano.  _ ¿Puedo…?, _ preguntó su mirada. Ella nada más alcanzó a asentir.

Las manos del chico eran torpes. Él aparentaba ser gentil, supone que ayudan las ropas de realeza sobre del pijama humilde, pero en vez de eso era algo torpe. Lo que se supone iba ser una caricia a los pétalos en un momento de estupidez terminó en el rizos de oro cayendo hacia adelante y clavándose una de las espinas. Saltó del solor y se quejó de manera muda, de tener voz seguramente estaría lloriqueando.

—¿Estás bien?

Sonó preocupada al comienzo. Luego su respiración fue calideciendo más y más con cómo veía la escena del chico agitando su dedo índice pinchado, viéndola con un azul oscuro y iluminado de cristal roto por la capa de lagrimeo instantáneo que contuvo. Y Bubbles… rió.

Eso aligeró un poco el berrinche del chico.

—¡No te dejemos así! Ven, ven, ¡tengo curitas en mi cuarto! —su diestra extendió, sin esperar a la respuesta que nunca iba a llegar, le tomó del brazo.

Hubo reclamos de unos cuantos empleados del servicio a espaldas de los dos jóvenes, fueron ignorados por la princesa que era las risas y alegría de su sonrisa perlada, deslumbrando al chico quien se mantenía apenas junto de ella con un trotar.

Se retorció entre pasos apresurados. Ella era  _ peligrosa _ .

* * *

Con el chico en el suelo, él preparó sus ojos verdes con unos parpadeos de mala gana mientras alzaba una muñeca para curbrirse del sol.

—No vas a salvarme nada —la silueta a contraluz jugó con el largo de la lanza para apuntarla a él—, tonto.

Butch quedó boquiabierto a mala manera viendo cómo Buttercup, quien estaba siendo reprendida verbalmente, ahora apuntaba contra él. Casi tanto como cuando un minuto atrás la vio inclinarse por la lanza del mentor, dar una vuelta hasta que lo tumbó al suelo.

Sus palmas apretó contra el césped, arrancando partes y llenándose las uñas de tierra, en mala nota gruñendo el nombre de ella.

—¿Sabes por qué? —empezó con un tono amenazante.

Mientras tanto, el capitán de guardias veía por sobre ella con frialdad.

—¡Porque me puedo defender yo sola!

En una respiración volteó al adulto de los tres, en su mente rezando para que Blossom ya no estuviera viendo, entonces apuntó la lanza, ¡y…!

—Sería una pena que nunca sepas qué le pasará a él una vez intentes algo —susurró el capitán—. Que vayas contra tu instructor implica algo grande. Haz un asunto de todo esto, y…

Tronó su lengua, casi con la potencia de un aplauso a los oídos de la princesa. Mano de ella tembló por la impotencia.

_ Que se muera, que se largue, algún día le arrancará los ojos… _

Pero ese día no será hoy porque no se piensa llevar a su mejor amigo por delante. Frustrada, soltó la lanza.

—¿Qué? —sonó desde atrás el carbonado en un tono plagado de decepción—. ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Cállate o te callo —seca respondió antes de hacerse hacia atrás.

—No veo que tuvieras las agallas de hacerlo.

Buttercup preparó su puño hasta que una mano la detuvo. Asqueada, fingió una arcada mientras se hacía libre, haciéndose hasta la derecha.

—Bien. ¿Quieren pelear? —se burló el mayor—. Príncipe Butch, oí que usted excede en manejo de armas con magia a diferencia de sus hermanos.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Mientras que ellos son fuertes con sus manos y algo de magia nada más…

—¡Yo soy fuerte!

—…usted sólo se luce con un arma —lo ignoró—. Aunque cuando amenaza con sus manos, no lo controla.

—¿Y qué? Soy FUERTE.

—Pah —burló la morena—. ¿Y qué quiere?

La cabeza del canoso hombre indicó a la sala de armas.

—Vayan por unas hachas.

Esto le serviría después de todo. Obtuvo ina mueca desconfiada de la chica, esta cruzando los brazos.

—¿Por qué deberíamos? Esto sólo era un regaño, no… ¡hey! —a su lado a ráfaga corrió el otro verde—. ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

—¡Allá tú si me combates con tus puños! ¿Yo? ¡Yo, Butch, el más fuerte… te va a acabar!

—Desearías —ella gruñó—. Ajá, ¿puños contra hacha? ¿Y te crees muy rudo?

—¿Te di miedo ya? —tentó.

Se lo tomó nada bien, entrecerrando los ojos —¿Sabes qué? Vete al carajo —pausó; no hubo ningún regaño, entonces siguió—. Te voy a acabar con sólo mis manos.

—¡Eso te urgiría, bellotota!

Con el hablar estirado y el hilo de voz engruesándose es que se notaba que el chico estaba haciendo fuerza. ¿Por qué? Cuando la carbonada princesa quiso elevarse un poco en puntas para asomarse mejor, ahí lo vio: de un brillo verde, el chico había tomado un hacha de dos veces el tamaño de su cabeza de aire. Ella frunció el cejo.

—¿Qué, nerviosa? —atento a sus expresiones, disparó el reto de inmediato—. Si te disculpas por tus movimientos sucios, te dejo abrazarme.

Pero nunca ganarle en esto. Oh no, Butch estaba DECIDIDO a patearle el trasero.

—En tus sueños más patéticos —caminó contra de él—. ¡Anda, empeza!

—Buttercup.

—Cierre la boca, instructor.

—Dije que  _ ambos _ tomaran un hacha.

—¡Yo puedo sin una!

—¡Princesa Buttercup! —entonces llegaban.

Los soldados.

Mitch, uno en entrenamiento, también.

Pecoso, castaño, dientón; un rostro bien parecido y ojos muy de gato, algo oscuros pero profundos, también cabello bien peinado y de la nada una actitud galantemente jocosa que había empezado a desarrollar ese último año. Todo dirían “Mitch no le teme a nada”, de hecho es mentira, Mitch tiene varios miedos pues es un llorón cobarde que al final siempre se echa para atrás en lo que no está a su nivel.

El mayor ejemplo de algo que sobrepasaba la capacidad posaba frente a él en pose de guerra, haciéndolo tragar saliva mientras miraba mal a su padre.

—Buttercup —inició con confianza—, ve por un hacha.

—Ugh, Mitch… —ella fue interrumpida.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Lo hace a su propio riesgo! Si se cree tan capaz de darme…

—Cállate, hombre. Buttercuuuuup —alargó en muestra infantil—. Ve por el…

De la nada, cuando Mitch volteó, lo oscuro de sus ojos de gasolina dieron con fuego. No, no verde bosque; rojo fuego que encendió su propia mirada en un sentimiento, preocupación. Trató de mantenerse valiente mientras lo veía mal.

—¡Hombre! ¡Espacio para Mitch!

—Espacio para Butch —rió. Esos ojos enloquecidos vieron por sobre del castaño e hicieron al príncipe verse intimidante—. ¿Tú quién te crees? Estás hablando con su alteza, enano.

—¡Hey, yo no soy…! ¿Qué? —volteó a Buttercup—. ¿Qué “Su Alteza“?

—Un idiota —ella respondió.

—Mitchell —el capitán llamó su atención—. Recibe al… príncipe de…

—¿Príncipe? ¿Estos son los que llegaron? —retrocedió entonces—. Mierda.

—Mitch —regañó el padre.

Buttercup estaba extrañada. ¿Por qué el instructor se veía tan normal con Mitch? ¿No le hizo dudar de su bienestar hace unos segundos? ¡Pero él estaba bien! ¡Vivo! ¡Haciendo esas muecas como siempre!

_ Podría matarlo… _ pero está muy cansada.

Se centrará en quien tiene de frente. Sus ojos lima viajaron a la entrada abierta a la sala de armas y se agachó por la primera maza de gran tamaño. Prefería su hacha… pero tenía tanto sueño que eso haría el truco por ahora. De ella, sólo un verde neón destello en la palma de su mano, sonriendo.

—¡Te terminaré!

—¿Sabes qué haría una princesa ahora mismo? —le susurró pasando junto de ella lo suficientemente rápido para que no alcanzara a romperle la cara.

—No me interesa.

Aún si se sentía pesada.

—Buttercuuuuuuuuup —quejó Mitch mientras se dejaba recargar en ella, zarandeándola—. Ve por un arma más grande.

—¡Empiezas a sonar como Blossom!

—¿Como quién?

—Uh —agitó su cabeza—. Olvídalo y mírame bien, Mitch. ¡Estoy a punto de darle un saco de golpes a este hambriento por humillación!

—Nooo. —Sonó ridículo, dejando un último apretón en el antebrazo de la morena antes de alejarse y dar terreno. También lo hicieron los otros soldados que se iban juntando de poco a poco más a verlos.

Butch enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué con eso, la princesita soportaba los berrinches y hasta buscaba atención de ese pecoso.

Por su parte, le daría igual.

Sólo quería agitar poco más esa pesada hacha; se sentía como el aire entre sus manos, sería fácil derrotarla.

—¡Empeza!

—No me lo digas dos veces, ¡idiota!

No contó con que ella parecía catapultada contra de él. Gracias al poder de la emergía que almacenó únicamente en la punta de sus pies, la verda chica cayó inmediatamente de cara a tumbarlo, el arma cayendo en el segundo exacto para que junto con el hacha enemiga, parecieran imanes chocando.

Normalmente Buttercup no tendría problemas con vencer a alguien en fuerza, pero el jaleo que mantenía con éste contricante era constante. Ni uno podía jalar demasiado al lado del otro, el único cambio siendo que de un ras delgada que dejó el hacha de la cara del moreno se observó una sonrisa lunática.

—¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?

—¡Te estás quedando parada!

Entonces es cuando una patada llegó a su estómago. Desprevenida de  _ ese _ ataque, la maza resbaló de metal contra metal y apenas alcanzó a cubrirla que alcanzar a deslizar del otro lado, sino el peso del hacha adversa la vencería.

Diestra mantuvo con arma, pero su izquierda abrazaba su estómago.

—¡Buttercup! —Mitch sonó preocupado a tonos agudos—. ¡Eso es juego sucio!

Ella gruñó con su voz, escupiendo los restos de saliva y mordiéndose la lengua.

—¿Qué, no le entras a todo?

—Estás  _ tan _ muerto —antes de salir contra de él… Buttercup lanzó la maza con fuerza.

Su arma volando como un proyectil a dirección del chico, que fue intencionalmente la dirección donde ningún soldado observaba, cuando el carbonado se agachó es que recibió una patada de mentón hacia arriba.

—Uuuf —Mitch retrocedió más.

Pronto la de detalles lima en sus ropas alcanzó por el arma lanzada. Era una chica en pijamas de realeza, una sangre noble … cazando por su arma en pleno barro y césped para partirle la cara a un interés político.

Y el interés político en cuestión se recompuso más rápido, abatiendo la sangre de su nariz como si fuerza un perro mojado, preparando el hacha otra vez mientras ella se levantaba para darle un fuerte agitar. Rasgó la manga de los ropajes femeninos, ella preparando un grito de guerra.

—Capitán —Mitch se acercó hasta dudoso a su padre—. ¿Por qué?

—Ellos se lo buscaron.

Tras el grito, de un certero golpe a la contra de otro que estaba preparando Butch, ella dio, cual campanazo, un pegar que deshizo por segundos el brillo verde oscuro en el arma.

Sonriendo ladina, preparó el siguiente; ya sólo quedaba batirlo a rendirse.

—Capitán.

—Guarda silencio.

Por eso con todas sus fuerzas Butch volteó cual torbellino. No muy literal, aunque él no hizo ningún cambio en el aire, contratacó con un golpe del mango que también le costó un segundo a Buttercup para reforzar su agarre.  _ Pelea al estilo callejera. _

—¡Pero míralos!

Otro chocar más. Aunque el chico dio un pisotón mientras cazaba en atrasar a la morena, como aguja en el pajar dio a la punta de su calzado en el segundo que los dedos de ella no estaban. Escapando la trampa, el pie de la chica deslizó más fácilmente para luego ir al centro del torso de Butch, empujando con fiereza. Gracias al choque de armas ocupando la fuerza de su eje y brazos yendo hacia Buttercup, ésto lo sacó completamente de su órbita y volvió a caer hacia atrás, soltando su arma.

Antes de que pudiera devolverle el brillo verde al hacha, esta rebotó y fue apartada por esa maza tradicional mientras la presión en su cuerpo aumentaba.

Posando como vencedora, la princesa soltó un jadeo pesado y se limpio el sudor de las mejillas sin más palabras, cerrando la boca y volteando a los presentes. Los soldados corearon, Mitch también alzó sus brazos en una celebración…

El instructor de toda su vida la seguía viendo con frialdad. Decepción.

_ Él quería que ella perdiera. Bastardo. _

—Princesa Buttercup —la llamó.

—¿Qué?

—El príncipe de otro país está sangrando por tu culpa. ¿Es esto lo que hace la princesa mayor de su estado? 

—¡Capitán…! —Mitch objetó… pero no tenía argumentos.

Ella apretó los puños, botó el arma al piso, apuntada al pie de ambos… y empezó a caminar lejos.

—Su castigo por romper la puerta es mañana —la detuvo con unas palabras—. A la misma hora.

Sin respuesta en el aire, ella se fue.

Y Mitch no podía seguirla porque su padre estaba junto de él, eran órdenes.

Butch no tendría una razón para, con una nariz sangrante y un orgullo abollado… pero unos minutos de silencio con estar en medio de todos los soldados, con un amargado —¿¡Qué!? —entre todos, se levantó.

Sucio y a rastras sin quererlo fue encaminando al mismo sitio donde seguían los tazos de la de ojos lima.

* * *

Boomer no paraba de ver con fascinación la curita. No importa a dónde vaya, la realeza siempre le toma atención al mínimo detalle, ¿no? ¡Es lo mejor! Aunque no pensaba que necesitara una curita para una pinchada que apenas le pudo arder…

—¿Está bonita? Padre es alquimista —rió—, aparte de rey, obvio. ¡Así que me compuso una poción para que tuvieran cosas desinfectantes y además olor a loción de bebé!

Con una juvial vuelta se devolvió en sus pasos y agachó para guardarlas en un cajón. Ahí, el celeste de sus ojos dieron con un blanco iluminando el ras junto a las cortinas, cayendo rayos de luz brillante cual lluvia en lo que llamó su atención. Sin quererlo se dejó ir por la nostalgia mientras extendía su mano por el lienzo dejado en su cuarto, alzándolo una vez se levantó, viéndolo ante la ventana.

El papel se volvía débol y dejaba ver el marco de madera entre su armadura gracias a la ayuda del sol, canturreando para sí misma.

—¿Boomer? ¿Quieres ver?

Él ya había volteado y respondió de inmediato, entrecerrando los ojos con un suave tocer de labios.

—Ya sabes que pinto, ¿no?

Él asintió.

—Cuando se secan, me dejan meterlas a mi cuarto. Cuando apenas necesitan sol vamos a la sala donde te hablé por primera vez, ¡es que ahí hay mucho sol y las cortinas son gigantes! —extendió un brazo al hablar. Dejando el lienzo caer, el rubio el quien tuvo que evitar le pasara nada, con torpe movimiento salvándolo—. ¡Se secan en menos de una tarde! A veces los guardamos en otras partes…

Risitas pequeñas se permitía soltar.

—Y tengo proyectos secretos, que… ¡ah! Te enseñaré uno.

De un salto, haciendo rebote con su vestido y que pareciera que miles de velos caían a la par que esos bellos rizos pálidos, la alegre se acomodó entre la comodidad de sus almohadas y sacó una libreta rellena. Páginas algo gastadas y bombacha por la humedad seguramente, entonces palmeó el sitio junto de ella. Tosiendo sin sonido alguno, Boomer aceptó sin mucho que agregar al momento que primero se aseguró a los lados y a la puerta abierta antes de seguir caminando.

Succionado por la comodidad del colchón y su peso haciendo contra al de Bubbles, elevándola un poco, logró ver como la ojizarca extendía risueñamente las comisuras de sus labios mientras abría las hojas en una parte marcada.

Bosquejos, eran bosquejos, los ojos de cobalto fueron analizando cada trazo con carbón hecho y mantenido solamente por la presión final. Como un preludio a los borronasos casi se admiraba una sombra abrazando cada línea.

—Solía dibujar un poco sucio —aclaró ella—. Me relajaba, quiero volver a hacerlo.

Habían siluetas de botellas de cristal, ojos llorando y anhelando romance, habían corazones fugaces de aquí y allá; habían páginas con escenarios similares de este reino, habían páginas con instrumentos, con figuras danzantes… entonces la mano de la chica paró el seguir de sus páginas.

—Hay una exacta que quiero que veas.

Un poco intrigado, asintió.

—Es un poco boba, pero quiero que decidas algo por mí.

Un puñado de páginaa fue saltado. La marca de un pétalo marchito siguió, una rosa teñida de azul rey por tinta desparramada estaba en la orilla, adherida con cinta. Próximos a los dedos de la princesa nacían trazos armoniosos de un paisaje. El cielo estaba claro sin muchas sombras, las nubes despejadas, el sol lejano pero brillando, los arbustos que adornaban el marco eran frondosos, vivos pese a que les faltaba un color… cuando los miró fijamente, se dio cuenta.

Elevó sus ojos azules y chocaron con una gama tan diferente de ese color. Los de Bubbles mostraban pureza, ternura… y ahora mismo: miedo.

—Quería hacerlo de rosas azules —tragó saliva con algo de pena—, me gustan la rosas y pensé que sería bonito. Pero ahora…

¿Pero ahora…?

—Boomer, si esta rosa se queda sin pétalos, me voy a morir. ¡Me voy a morir! —sollozó sin lágrimas—. No termino de procesarlo, ¿quién sería tan malo?

No pudo responder.  _ No tenía lugar para responder _ , ella no sabía que sus situaciones eran muy diferentes.

—No quiero más rosas de éste azul porque me traerán malos recuerdos… entonces pensé, “no debería pintarlo”.

Boomer asintió.

—Pero luego recordé que existe un azul más fuerte y profundo —un hombro fue elevando al hablar, meciéndose en posición hasta terminar completamente aparte de él—. Cuando yo estaba llorando hubo un azul que llegó a consolarme y me hizo sentir tranquila.

_ Un azul de un príncipe azul _ .

Ella también siempre quiso ser una  _ princesa azul  _ para un amable joven, con esto en mente…

—Boomer, ¿puedo usar tu azul para este rosal?

Él dejó de comprender unos segundos atrás, pero nadie cambiaría la rojez en sus mejillas creciendo, se estaba calentando la piel de su rostro sin que quisiera darse cuenta. Cuestionando mientras se hacía para atrás, ella cerró de nueva cuenta su libreta y la apegó a su pecho.

—¿Porfi, puedo…? ¡Me gusta mucho ese dibujo! Y hacerlo al final, me…

_ Pero no necesita su permiso _ , él pensó, rascando su nuca con nervios y cuidando de no jalar su cabello demasiado. Soltando un suspiro insonoro, terminó por asentir con la mirada a otro lado. La rubia saltó de su posición, feliz incluso.

—¡Gracias!

_ Pero _ , él un índice elevó, haciéndola optar por expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Hay algo-?

_ Tú _ , señalizó a ella,  _ y yo _ , se señaló a sí mismo,  _ vamos a hablar _ , formó una figura hablante con sus dedos menos el pulgar unidos, éste simbolizando una boca que charlaba conforme iba juntándolos y separándolos.

—¿De qué? —respondió con dulzura.

Le dio un poco de vergüenza a Boomer pensar que quería cuestionarla. Agitó cabeza,  _ de lo que tú… _ , la volvió a señalar,  _ recuerdas del pasado _ . Sabe que es confuso, le era frustrante sólo poder culminar con el índice en su cabeza y luego mandarlo a volar para representar el tiempo.

—¿Del pasado?

_ Es buena _ .

Afirmó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que no querían revelarlo o algo así —ella murmuró con duda—. ¿Cómo no te acuerdas?

Le hizo sentir un poco mal, pero mantuvo presión con contacto visual.

—¡Bien! Voy a recordarte cuando te vi por primera vez.

La princesa de color cielo se rió.

—Hace… ¿Siete años?

* * *

Todo era una inmensa coincidencia. Que Brick haya podido oír los gritos de esa misma persona, que lo despertaron, y hayan resultado en que  _ ella _ estaba pasando un mal momento… fue una maldita  _ mala _ coincidencia que lo comprometió más de lo que necesitaba. Se vio en los numerosos espejos de palacio al descender, de tintes sangre lo bienvenía una mirada en aquel reflejo de un chico desvelado.

—Es una malagradecida —refunfuñó—. Odio el rosa.

Cerró los ojos; no quería ver a ese chico nunca más si se pudiera. Se dejó ser ridículo únicamente por esta ocasión y no iba a volver a suceder; cansado, nostálgico e irritado.

Todas esos sentir se irían algún día.

_ Espera el momento _ .

Puede apostar su vida en ello.

¿Sabes lo débil de los corazones humanos?

_ Claro que lo hago. Los sentimientos por las demás personas son el fin de todos. _

¿Sabes lo tonto de no poder defenderte a ti mismo?

_ Nunca te puedes dar el lujo. _

¿Eres un hermano mayor o una florecita?

—Me he vuelto la flor más fuerte y tolerante que existe, padre —gruñó por lo bajo mientras las puertas del castillo se abrían—. Aguantando y arreglando las estupideces de Boomer y Butch.

Masticó su lengua a la luz del sol golpeando contra de él. Expuso el tono cobre fogoso de sus cabellos y optó por acomodarse bien la gorra, de un jalón al saco de sus prendas. Hoy también tenía que ir a practicar.

—¡Blossom!

El príncipe contuvo un salto. Volteando a la ciudadela, había pocos metros de distancia para ver a una ojizarca castaña, de cabello abundante en su flequillo y con susto en el rostro. A sus brazos sostenía un saco caqui que el pelirrojo reconoció más que bien, ahondizándo mirada a la chica entonces. Estaba hablando con una encapuchada, y él apuesta que…

—Robin, te agradezco, pero…

—¡Estaba tan preocupada! Dejaste tus únicas cosas y cuando desperté, no estabas.

—Lo sé, perdóname, es que…

—¡Y no se diga que menos mal vine a visitar a mis amigas! Nunca te hubiera visto sino —exhaló.

Entonces la rosada se estaba quedando con esa chica.

—Lo sé, muchas gracias —la trató de calmar—. Estaba caminando alrededor porque me dejé unas cuantas cosas en la calle la noche anterior.

_ Hábil _ . Pero no lo suficiente, si…

—¿Hm? ¿Esa es una espada?

—Sí, es mía —respondió con naturalidad.

—Oh, ya veo. ¡Bueno! Me alegra haberte encontrado; venía a dejarle algo a las chicas, pero es mejor que regresemos.

—Uh, ¿Robin? No tienes que preocuparte por mí, si quieres ve —rió con ciertos nervios.

—¡No! No pasa nada, vuelvo luego.

…Robin veía a la pelirroja de ojos rosados frente de ella como una persona no muy sana que correría peligro de irse. No cuestionó nada, ni del posible cambio de ropa que tenía bajo de la túnica prestada del palacio, ni de la espada, sólo la veía como una…

– La palabra saldría gustosa como burla de Brick, pero Blossom no quería ni pensarla –

_ Loca _ .

—¿Eres muy amiga con alguien allí dentro? —intentó de nuevo.

—¡Sí! Con las princesas —sencilla y directa, miró a las alturas de los balcones visibles para cada transeúnte—. Somos compañeras de cuna ya que mi madre solía ser la segunda mano de su niñera, nos criaron juntas.

—Pues estoy segura que no puedes elegir a una plebeya por sobre tus amigas princesas…

—¡A que puedo! Ellas entenderán. Son muy amables —rió—. Bubbles suele ser catalogada como una llorona, pero es muy valiente. Sólo que es la más rápida y cuando salen a tomar guardia contra algún maleficio, es muy veloz y parece que huye.

_ Eso… ¿eso dice la gente de Bubbles?, _ Blossom pensó.

—Buttercup tiene fama de pesada y tosca, pero yo creo que en verdad quiere ser una delicada chica en el fondo.

_ No, posiblemente no _ , de nuevo completando a sus adentros.

—¡Es muy amable y buena cuando la conoces! Quiero mucho a las dos.

—Oh. Suenan como personas amables.

Como era de esperarse no fue mencionada. Aunque no esperaba ninguna diferencia… ¿qué hubiera dicho Robin? ¿Hubiera tenido  _ algo _ que decir ya que no es una princesa? De todos sus atributos, la princesa de hielo pulió cada uno con uno más grande en mente.

Ser una soberana.

¿Dónde quedó ahora?

Agitó la cabeza para despegar su propia mente de eso; no hay tiempo, debe averiguar cómo quitar las maldiciones.

—No podría quitarte tiempo con ellas en verdad —depositó su diestra sobre el hombro de la plebeya, sonriendo—. Por favor, ve. Yo estaré bien.

—Blossom… No puedo.

—Por favor.

—No, en serio, es…

—Por favor, estaré bien, creo recordar bien el camino de regreso a tu casa.

El rostro de la castaña se apenó con la sonrisa de la pelirroja, hundiéndose en hombros.

—Supongo que está bien…

Porque esos ojos rosáceos no parecían querer ceder ante nada. Con un suspiro estaba por avanzar, para cuando, sin quererlo, captó un carmesí perdido. Entre ella y –  _ oh _ –, del cómo tocaba su hombro la humilde chica también colocó una diestra por sobre la mano de la olvidada princesa, jalándola hacia ella. Con un respingar mudo de la sorpresa, la capucha cayendo del jalón, Blossom quedó a pose gacha.

—¿P-Pasó algo, Robin?

—¡Ese chico te está viendo!

Tras entrecerrar los ojos, volteó.

Nuevamente los imanes parecían insistir el atraerse pues las miradas encajaron perfectamente, la chica partiendo labios para decir…

—Debe ser tu imaginación.

Después de eso volteó la cabellera, hilos de lava que lograban escapar de la túnica se agitaron con el poco viento. Brick sólo pudo aguantar una risa con sarna.

—¡Estoy bastante segura que te está viendo! —susurró con casi euforia, sonrisa ampliándose—. ¡Deberías hablarle!

Bueno, él no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero había algo que lo retenía de seguir su camino…

_ Molestarla _ .

—En serio que no. Mira, ¿por qué no te vas a…?

—Hey.

Sintió frío en su nuca aún tras la aplastada cabellera por sobre la manta que cubría de ella. Rezando porque no fuera lo que esperaba, lentamente el cuarzo de sus ojos se pulió y subió con frialdad, si veía UN ápice de rojo…

Pero no vio uno.

Vio toda una figura, el chico posando con una mirada seria y ojos distantes de ese color, aún con los pómulos elevados a puntos que, con poca expresión, le revelaba todo su pose.

Ella inhaló en respuesta. A diferencia suya, la castaña sonrió.

—Hola, ¡ella es Blossom!

—¿Robin? —cuestionó a sequedad. La ojizarca se quedó tiesa con la sonrisa, indicando que siguiera, y sin poder rechazar tuvo que voltear forzadamente hacia él—. Hola, un placer.

—Un  _ placer _ , claro —pequeño suspiro aguantó—. Ven conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Uuuh, Blossom —un codazo le dio.

—Robin, no es eso. Er, disculpa, ¿puedes…? —intentó.

—¿Tu amiga no está muy  _ ocupada _ ? …Te haré compañía o algo así.

Esta jugada se le había regresado mal. Los estaba viendo con cristales rotos como si centellearan los ojos de la plebeya por tenerlos de frente; se dio cuenta que más que molestar a la rosada,  _ él _ estaba molestándose con lo que asumía.

—Puedo estar sola —respondió educadamente—. Robin ya estaba eb su camino, ¿no es así?

—Ya no.

Un silencio.

—¿Eh?

—No me pienso mover hasta que vayas con él, ¡es una ciudadela peligrosa!

—Ya, tienes un punto, pero… —antes de que pudiera señalar la espada, la castaña la jaló un poco hacia ella.

—¡Vamos! No todos los días un chico guapo te saca a dar una vuelta de buenas a primeras.

Claro que no pasa todos los días. Por  _ eso  _ es extraño; en serio que Robin la preocupaba. Sin más que ceder, miró al pelirrojo.

Es una clase de cómplice…

Ya ha recibido su ayuda, así que acabaría rápido con esto.

—Bien.

—¡Bien! —volteó entonces hacia él—. Oye, perdona, te la encargo. Es muy bonita.

—¿Robin?

—Algunos dirían —respondió secamente él.

Alarmó un poco a Blossom, seguido de una mirada de reojo. La indiferencia su comentario era clara, ¿qué clase de burla era esa?

—¡Adiós, adiós!

—¡Robin, espera, luego tengo que hablar contigo! —controló el tono de regaño para alzar diestra—. Suerte.

Intercambió mirada con el restante en la escena.

Sin decirse una palabra, partieron caminos.


End file.
